Live It Out
by MiguelCC51
Summary: When Brooke & Peyton decide to change their friendship into a romance, they receive many different responses from their friends & family. Some will be supportive, while others will attempt sabotage. Tree Hill's got some drama! BREYTON AU-Season 3
1. The Maid Needs A Maid

**LIVE IT OUT**

Disclaimer : One Tree Hill is property of Mark Schwahn and the CW, while the fic title comes thanks to Metric's third album, Live It Out.

Summary : The continuation to 'Slide', where Brooke and Peyton decided to turn their platonic relationship into a romantic one. If you're confused as to what's going on, then it would probably be a good idea to go back and read 'Slide' just to catch up.

**1 - The Maid Needs A Maid**

(Haley)

It had been almost the entire weekend since Haley had heard anything from Brooke since her break-up with Lucas, and the short brunette was beginning to get worried about her friend. She and her husband had spent the majority of Saturday with a despondent Lucas, who seemed completely crushed by the sudden end of his relationship to Brooke, trying to cheer the blonde up. Their efforts were more or less fruitless, but at least they'd been there for Lucas in his time of need. This in turn had made Haley feel a little guilty because Brooke was her friend as well, but the brunette knew she couldn't be two places at once. She just hoped that Brooke would understand that when Haley finally arrived at the apartment to check up on her.

"Hope Peyton was able to handle everything," Haley said, thinking out loud. She pulled up to apartment building where she and Nathan used to live before the whole Chris Keller fiasco had taken place, still kicking herself for nearly ruining her marriage because of it. She stepped out of the car, making her way up the stairs as fast as she could. She glanced at her watch, just now wondering if Brooke would even be awake this early on a Sunday.

Haley knocked on the apartment door for almost a minute when a sudden and undeniable need to use the washroom hit her, causing the girl to fish out the spare key from her purse as she warred to control her bladder.

"I knew I shouldn't have drinken all that damned orange juice," Haley muttered, fighting against the lock before finally getting inside, making a beeline for the washroom.

Normally Haley would knock before entering the washroom if the shower was going, but her need was too great for such ettiquette. Taking a seat on the toilet, Haley hoped that whoever (most likely Brooke since she lived pretty much alone) was in the shower would understand the desperation of her current situation.

"Peyton?" Brooke's undeniable raspy voice called from inside the shower. "That you, baby?"

_Baby?_ Haley thought, confused by what Brooke had just said. _What? Since when has Brooke called Peyton that?_

"It's about time you got your sexy little ass out of bed," Brooke remarked flirtatiously, making Haley's eyes go wide in shock. "I was beginning to think I wore you out last night. Now get in here so I can ravish you some more."

"Huh?" Haley squeaked, completely dumbfounded by the implications of Brooke's words.

"Tutor Girl?" Brooke asked back, recognizing her friend's voice immediately.

"Yeah?" Haley responded in an unsure tone.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Brooke shrieked from inside the shower stall.

"Um, peeing?" Haley answered with a wince.

"Get out!" Brooke exclaimed.

"But-"

"GET OUT!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going!"

Not wanting to further incur the wrath of Brooke Davis on herself, Haley hastily pulled her pants up and exited the washroom as fast as she possibly could. She stood in the hallway a moment later, only to wince when the voice of her other friend rang out from the bedroom.

"Would you guys please shut the hell up!" Peyton shouted through the open door, sounding very cranky at having been woken up by the commotion. "I'm trying to sleep in here!"

"Sorry," a very confused Haley apologized before making her way into the kitchen, still in shock at what Brooke had said earlier about ravishing Peyton in the shower. Again. _Just what the hell is going on here?_ Haley wondered, completely gobsmacked.

(Peyton)

"You two psychos screaming your heads off is not exactly how I wanted to wake up this morning," Peyton grumbled, plopping down on the stool beside her girlfriend.

"Sorry," Brooke apologized, then pointed at the shorter brunette seated across from them. "But apparently giving somebody a spare key makes them think they can just enter all willy-nilly and whatnot."

"I said I was sorry," Haley groaned, her face hidden behind her long hair. "I just really needed to use the washroom when I got here."

"Yeah, well try knocking next time, Tutor Wife," Brooke admonished the other girl, who looked to be a mix of embarrassed and guilty.

"Would you lay off of Haley for one minute?" Peyton muttered, feeling extremely bitchy due to caffeine withdrawl. "It's too damned early for a Brooke Davis meltdown."

"Here, you big baby," Brooke said, knowing the exact reason as to why Peyton was so grumpy. She pushed a cup of coffee in front of the blonde, rolling her eyes. "Drink up."

"Thank you," Peyton replied, downing half of it in one gulp. "Much better."

"So you two are together now?" Haley asked halfway through Peyton's second gulp of coffee, causing the blonde to sputter out her coffee all over the counter top.

"Aw, honey, that's gross," Brooke grimaced, patting the blonde on the back. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Peyton rasped.

"Why, yes, you are," Brooke smirked.

"I'll take that as an affirmative," Haley stated.

"Yeah, we're together, Hales," Brooke confirmed, grabbing a nearby roll of paper towel to clean up the mess. She handed it to Haley, who cleaned the mess faster than the blonde thought was possible.

"Brooke?" Peyton asked in a cautious tone, her eyes wide at how quickly her girlfriend had admitted to their relationship.

"What?" Brooke asked back, shaking her head. "I'm not about to lie to one of our closest friends about something this important." Brooke shrugged, quickly adding. "Besides, she heard me ordering you to get in the shower for some wet and wild fun, so lying now would just make us look down right stupid."

"So this is why you broke up with Luke on Friday night?" Haley asked, a disapproving frown on her face.

"Not exactly," Brooke sighed.

"Enlighten me," Haley insisted.

"A little help, Peyt?" Brooke pleaded.

"Fine," Peyton relented, rolling her eyes. "Well, when I left the cafe on Friday night to check on Brooke, she accused me of screwing around with Lucas, which wasn't at all tru-"

"Oh, tell her the part where you confessed your undying love to me," Brooke interupted with a squeal, clapping her hands.

"What?" Haley asked in surprise.

"Oh, boy," Peyton sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

(Brooke)

"She took that way better than I thought she would," Brooke remarked, sitting down beside her beautiful blonde girlfriend.

"Suppose she's going to tell Nathan about us?" Peyton asked, leaning against Brooke to place her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Only if he askes, I suppose," Brooke reasoned.

"I think she's a little pissed at us," Peyton stated.

"Can you blame her, Peyt?" Brooke asked, grasping her girlfriend's hand into her own. "Luke's her best friend and she finds out that his ex-girlfriends are now dating each other while Broody is all hurt and alone without a clue as to why? Then we go and ask her not to say anything to him? Just the fact that she's even speaking to us is a minor miracle in itself."

"I see your point," Peyton agreed with a sigh. "But still..."

"I know what you mean, Peyton," Brooke sighed, resting her cheek against the crown of the curly haired girl's head. "But I'm not about to apologize for falling in love with you, and if Tutor Wife can't handle that, then to hell with her. And that goes double for everybody else."

"It's you and me against the world then?" Peyton asked, tightening her grip on Brooke's hand.

"If it comes to that, then yes," Brooke assured. "It's you and me against the world, baby."

"I'm oddly okay with that," Peyton stated matter of factly before turning her head to kiss Brooke.

**End scene.**

**I know, short and a little disjointed at some points, but I hope you enjoyed it. As to the chapter's title, it's the name of a song by Emily Haines & the Soft Skeleton, which is from the album 'Knives Don't Have Your Back'. Coincidentally, Emily Haines is the lead singer of Metric, which so happens to be my favorite band ever. I saw them in concert and they totally kicked ass!**

**...**

**Anyhow, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and I'll see you next update.**


	2. I Feel It All

**2 - I Feel It All**

(Brooke)

"And where do you think you're going, missy?" Brooke asked, sitting up in her bed. She watched as her beautiful blonde girlfriend picked up an article of clothing from the floor and put in on.

"I was going to head home to get ready for school," Peyton answered, buttoning up her shirt. "You know, since I don't have any clean clothes here."

"I could lend you some if you want," Brooke offered, not wanting to spend a minute away from her best friend/girlfriend.

"Somebody's being clingy," Peyton teased, smirking knowingly at her.

"Bitch," Brooke pouted, crossing her arms across her chest like a petulant child would do.

"I'm just going home to shower and change, then I'll come back over here to pick you up," Peyton smiled, walking over to sit beside the brunette. "And after that, we'll head to school, okay?"

"Promise?" Brooke quirked an eyebrow.

"You bet," Peyton nodded before planting a soft kiss onto the other girl's lips, which quickly threatened to escalate if Peyton hadn't slipped off the bed to fall on the floor with a thud. "Ow."

"Aw, baby," Brooke cooed, leaning over the bed's edge to look down at her girlfriend. "Did the floor hurt your skinny little butt?"

"Shut up and help me, you ass," Peyton ordered, holding her hand out for Brooke to grab. The brunette complied at first, only to quickly pull the blonde onto the bed when Peyton had risen to her feet. Peyton landed on top of her, both girls giggling loudly as the brunette gripped her girlfriend tightly in her arms. The giggling was quickly replaced by soft moans and heavy breathing, both girls once again deciding to forget that there was a world outside of the apartment.

"We have to get ready for school, Brooke," Peyton panted, her breathing telling Brooke that she was nearing her climax.

"You want me to stop?" Brooke teased, continuing to work her magic on Peyton.

"Don't you dare," Peyton hissed, gripping onto the brunette like her life depended on it. Her hand grasped Brooke's wrist, making sure that her girlfriend continued with the task at hand. "Now finish what you started."

"I love it when you get bossy," Brooke smirked, doing as Peyton had told her to do until the blonde began to buck against her.

"Oh, my God," Peyton gasped before throwing her head back against the pillow, completely spent.

"Well, time to get up," Brooke stated in a cheery tone, jumping up from the bed to head towards the washroom.

"Oh, you sneaky little bitch," she heard a prone Peyton groan from the bed, which caused Brooke to laugh. There was no way Peyton could leave now since her legs would be too wobbly to walk on, which was exactly what Brooke had counted on in the first place.

(Peyton)

"Hurry up, Blondie," Brooke urged, pulling her blonde lover by the hand towards the high school's entrance. "We're going to be late!"

"We wouldn't be late if you hadn't pulled that stunt on me this morning," Peyton griped playfully, allowing her girlfriend to lead her along.

"You weren't complaining when I was doing it, so why are you complaining now?" Brooke inquired without glancing back.

"I'm not complaining, I'm just pointing out the fact, is all," Peyton chuckled, following the brunette inside.

"Uh," Brooke scoffed, looking back at Peyton just to roll her eyes at the blonde.

"I love you, too," Peyton laughed, then stopped when they reached the janitor's supply closet. A wicked idea suddenly popped into the blonde's head, bringing a grin to her lips.

"What?" Brooke asked, confused as to why they'd stopped.

"Wanna?" Peyton motioned to the supply closet with a shake of her curly hair, simultaneously giving Brooke her most seductive smile.

"Are you serious?" Brooke asked in disbelief.

"Oh, yeah," Peyton nodded.

Brooke frowned in consideration, then smiled back at her. "Guess we can be a little late for Biology today."

"That's my girl," Peyton giggled, leading her girlfriend into the supply closet.

(Rachel)

"Crap, I am so late," Rachel muttered, rushing towards the front doors of Tree Hill High. She ran her fingers through her red hair in frustration, wishing that she'd turned her alarm clock on for seventh time that morning. She made her way inside and was about to turn the first corner when a sound from her right caught the red head's attention. Intrigued for some reason, Rachel walked over to find familiar sounds emitting from the janitorial closet, which made the girl smirk in recognition. There are only two sorts of people who use janitorial closets, janitors and horny teenagers. And whoever was behind the door at that moment was definitely not a member of the janitorial staff.

Rachel was about to walk away and let the occupants of the supply closet enjoy themselves when she heard a familiar voice come from inside.

"Oh, jeez," Peyton's voice echoed from behind the door, definitely sounding like she was in the middle of doing something smutty.

_Okay, my curiosity is definitely piqued,_ Rachel smirked, suddenly wondering who the blonde's partner in crime was. _Maybe it's Lucas! Now that would be convieni-_

"Shh, be quiet," came an all too familiar rasp, making Rachel's eyes go wide. "Somebody's going to hear you, Peyt."

_No, anybody but her, _Rachel bit her bottom lip, willing herself not to cry. _Not my Brooke!_

"As much fun as this is, Brooke," Peyton replied, confirming what the red head was trying to deny. "We really should be heading to class."

"Fine," Brooke agreed, albeit she sounded reluctant. "But remember, the supply closet was your idea."

Rachel shook her head, then decided to leave before the other girls discovered her eavesdropping. Instead of heading to her locker though, the red haired vixen turned around and headed out of the school, back towards her car, fighting back tears the entire way.

"She's supposed to be mine," Rachel croaked out when she'd finally reached her car and entered it. She pressed her forehead against her steering wheel, feeling hot tears stream down her cheeks. "She's supposed to be mine," the red head repeated before being overcome by sobs.

**End scene.**

**And that was chapter two, which got its title courtesy of Feist, from her album, 'the Reminder'.**

**Okay, just so you know, this is a Breyton.**

**It's just that I've always wanted to do a girly triangle though and thought, why not throw a little bit of Brachel jealousy in there?**

**Anyhow, feel free to review after reading, because feed back is almost always appreciated.**


	3. Fade Into You

**3 - Fade Into You**

(Peyton)

"So I was thinking-" Brooke began, linking her arm with her blonde paramour.

"Oh, this can't be good," Peyton teased, playfully bumping her shoulder against the brunette's.

"And what's that supposed to mean, Blondie?" Brooke frowned.

"Well, let's see, the last time you put your mind to something, you ended up thinking that me and Lucas were doing the horizontal hussle," the blonde reminded, smirking at the brunette's discomfort.

"Am I ever going to live that down?" Brooke pouted, which Peyton found to be incredibly cute.

"No," Peyton chuckled, unlinking her arm in order to wrap it around the other girl's shoulders. "Then again, why should I let you live it down when that's what led to us finally getting to where we are now?"

"Hmm, I never thought about it from the angle," Brooke nodded in consideration, perking up.

"And here I thought I was the blonde," Peyton laughed, pulling her closer.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" Brooke pouted again, sticking her bottom lip out. It took a large amount of restraint on the blonde's part not to take that lip and suck on it, but she somehow managed. She'd have time to do that back at the apartment anyways, which made Peyton smirk again, but this time in anticipation.

"I'll make it up to you later," Peyton promised into her girlfriend's ear, delighting at the brunette's low groan and shiver.

"Now you're just being evil," Brooke whined.

"What can I say?" Peyton shrugged. "Payback's a bitch, Brookie Cookie."

"Hey, guys," Mouth greeted from their right, bringing them back down to earth. He fell into step with the girls, all three heading towards the gymnasium.

"Why if it isn't Marvin McFadden," Brooke greeted back, linking her arm with the blonde boy.

"Everybody's favorite sports announcer," Peyton chimed in, looking past her girlfriend to grin at Mouth.

"On your way to cheer practice?" Mouth asked, returning the grin.

"You know it, chum," Brooke answered.

"And where you heading, Mouth?" Peyton inquired.

"Same place," Mouth said simply.

"You gonna perv out on us, Mouth?" Brooke joked.

"Actually, I'm hoping to speak with Rachel," Mouth blushed, smiling his sheepish smile. "We were paired up in Chemistry and have to work on a paper together. And since she didn't show up this morning, I thought I'd give her my notes and help her catch up. That is if she's even there, or not."

"So perving out is just a fringe benefit then?" Peyton chuckled.

"Well, yeah," Mouth agreed, playing along with the bit. "I guess it is."

They shared a laugh at that before Mouth said something that made Peyton cringe, which caused the blonde to feel a little guilty despite herself.

"Sorry to hear about you and Lucas, Brooke," he said, offering his condolences on the demise of her relationship with one of his best friends. Peyton felt her girlfriend go stiff for a split second, telling the blonde that she shared her feelings on the subject.

"Thanks," Brooke said in a low tone, letting go of her hold on Mouth's arm.

"We should probably go get changed before the rest of the girls get here," Peyton suggested, subtly tugging at her girlfriend's arm. Brooke took the hint, turning to follow after the blonde girl. "See you later, Mouth," she said over her shoulder.

"See you later, Mouth," Brooke parroted, giving him a small wave.

"Bye guys," Peyton heard the blonde boy say back.

_Way to bring down our mood, Mouth,_ Peyton sighed as she and Brooke entered the locker room in silence.

(Mouth)

"Rachel?" Mouth called out, cautiously opening the front door of his new friend's house. "You home?"

_This is kind of creepy, _Mouth thought, stepping into the foyer. He wondered why it was so dark as he proceeded towards the stairs, the wood creaking only slightly under his weight with each step upwards. He reached the halfway point and had just decided to turn around to leave when a sniffling sound caught his ear, spurring him onwards to its source.

"Rachel?" Mouth called out again, knocking on the slightly opened bedroom door.

"Mouth?" Rachel's hollow voice returned, cracking slightly. She opened the door fully to allow him inside, turning around to go back to sit on her bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to go over my Chemistry notes with you," he answered honestly, stepping into the room before adding. "But that's not important now. Is everything alright with you?"

"I'm fine," Rachel lied, wiping obvious tears away with the sleeve of her sweater. "Really, Marvin," she insisted, giving him a forced smile. "I'm perfectly fine, so don't go worrying about me."

"Rachel," he frowned, letting her know he wasn't buying it for one second. "What happened?"

The red head bit her bottom lip, like she was struggling to keep it in before taking a deep, shuddering breath in an attempt to calm herself, an act that only confirmed to Marvin that something was definitely wrong with her.

"Rachel," Mouth said again, in an almost begging tone that seemed to strike a cord with his red headed friend. He sat down beside her on the bed, only to have the usually brash and strong willed Miss Gattina bury her face into his shoulder. Mouth wrapped his free arm around her as Rachel gripped onto him like a lifeline, the girl's gut-wrenching sobs the only sound filling the air. He stroked her back, making re-assuring hush noises as he rocked back and forth in an attempt to calm his distraught friend.

_What could've happened to make her fall apart like this?_ Mouth wondered, not sure how to handle this situation he suddenly found himself knee deep in. _Might as well try again,_ he thought, deciding to see if the gorgeous young woman in his arms would be willing to fill in the blanks.

"Mouth?" Rachel asked, cutting him off before he could speak up again.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being such a good friend," Rachel said with surprising sincerity.

"Anytime," Mouth replied, somehow knowing that this was all he'd be getting out of her tonight. _Guess me just being here for her is going to have to be enough,_ he deduced, deciding to let the matter drop.

At least for now, anyway.

(Brooke)

"So maybe we should talk," Peyton stated, leaning back against her dresser.

"Mouth got to you today, didn't he?" Brooke asked, knowing exactly what was bothering the blonde. She'd noticed how quiet Peyton had been since before cheer practice, when they'd parted ways with Mouth at the gymnasium entrance. She had watched the curly haired beauty brood through all of practice, her eyebrows furrowed in forced concentration. Brooke had been dreading this moment for the last hour or so, to tell the truth. She stayed silent the entire drive over, not bothering to ask Peyton why they had gone to her house instead of the apartment as previously planned.

"A little bit," her girlfriend admitted with a sigh, moving to sit on her bed.

"Yeah, me, too," Brooke admitted back, nodding in agreement. She'd felt the quick pang of guilt hit her as well, knowing that they'd be hurting Lucas when news of their relationship finally got to him. He was the first boy that Brooke had ever fallen in love with, so the elder Scott boy would always have a place in her heart. Unfortunately for Lucas though, Peyton was her soul mate, the one that she'd forsake all others for. That didn't mean Brooke would enjoy hurting him though, now did it?

"It's going to kill him when he finds out about us," Peyton said, as if reading her mind.

"He's going to freak," Brooke agreed.

They were silent for an awkward moment before Peyton broke it with a simple declaration.

"I love you, Brooke," she stated matter-of-factly, meeting her gaze unflinching. "Nothing's going to change that."

"I know," Brooke sighed, stepping forward to sit down beside Peyton and kiss her softly on the lips. "I love you, too, Peyton," she whispered after their lips parted.

The blonde pressed her forehead against Brooke's, smirking at her. "You know, this is the first time we've actually talked about this, and I, for one, am glad it's over and done with."

"Well, it's not exactly over and done with," Brooke smirked back, slipping her hand under the other girl's shirt to caress the soft skin underneath. "More like, it's postponed. To be discussed at a later date," Brooke husked, pushing the blonde onto her back while sucking on Peyton's pulse point. "Agreed?"

"Uh-huh," she heard Peyton moan softly as the brunette continued to trail kisses up and down her throat. Brooke stopped for a quick moment to slip Peyton's shirt off, only to attack her neck with renewed vigor. Things were about to get even more heated when a thought occurred to Brooke, causing her to stop mid-kiss to glance over at Peyton's computer.

"What?" Peyton asked, then rolled her eyes at the brunette. "Don't worry, the webcam's not on."

"Oh, thank God," Brooke sighed in relief, which made her girlfriend laugh.

"Now, where were we?" Peyton grinned, only to stop when a voice, one that was unfamiliar to Brooke, came from the hallway.

"Peyton?" The voice, who was definitely female, called out. "Are you home?"

"Crap, it's my mom," Peyton swore, her eyes wide.

Brooke quickly rolled off of her girlfriend and onto the floor, but she wasn't quick enough to avoid having her girlfriend's biological mother catch them in the act. She stood up with as much grace as she could muster, wondering how Peyton's bio-mom would handle this situation. It wasn't everyday that you walked in on two girls who'd obviously been making out, so it must be a bit of a jolt. Especially if one of the said girls happens to be your long lost daughter, who also happened to be shirtless at the moment. So, not surprisingly, the older blonde just stood there, slack-jawed as she alternated her gaze between her daughter and her daughter's girlfriend for what seemed like an eternity.

"Um, hi," Brooke greeted with an awkward grin, unable to think of anything else to say to the shocked woman standing in front of her.

"Uh, hello," she greeted back with an awkwardness that matched Brooke's own.

"I have seriously got to start locking that front door," Brooke heard Peyton groan from behind her.

**End scene.**

**They can't all be good ones, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please review after reading, thanks!**

**Oh, yeah, I almost forgot.**

**The chapter title is courtesy of Mazzy Star, from their album, 'So Tonight That I Might See'.**

**See you next update!**

**P.S.- Rachel will be back to her old scheming self soon enough, so don't fret people. All in good time, so show some patience. Everything's shiny!**


	4. Anthems For A 17 Year Old Girl

**4 - Anthems For A Seventeen-Year-Old Girl**

(Peyton)

_Well, this isn't awkward at all,_ Peyton sighed, absently wondering where Brooke had thrown her t-shirt.

"I'm Brooke," the brunette introduced herself, holding her hand out to Peyton's biological mother.

"Ellie," the older blonde returned with an unsure smile, taking Brooke's outstretched hand to shake it. "Nice to meet you, Brooke."

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you, too," Brooke smiled back.

All three women were silent after that, their conversation stalling before it had really started. Peyton watched Brooke shift her gaze around the room, a ball of nervous energy. She glanced over at Ellie, who was a mirror image of Brooke, the same nervous aura radiating from her in waves. Her mother looked directly at her then, quirking an eyebrow at Peyton.

"What?" Peyton asked, confused at the other blonde's expression.

"You're not wearing a shirt," Ellie observed, stating the obvious.

Brooke chuckled, then stiffled it when Peyton gave her a sharp look.

"It's over there," Brooke pointed across the room, where the t-shirt was hanging from the closet door.

"Thanks," Peyton sighed, rolling her eyes. She rose from her seat on the bed, making her way over to where the discarded article of clothing hung. The blonde slid the t-shirt on, wondering how much more awkward the situation could possibly get before Peyton finally died from the humiliation.

_Can a person die from humiliation?_ Peyton pondered to herself.

"Well, this is fun," Brooke stated.

"I agree," Ellie said.

"Kill me now," Peyton groaned, palming her forehead in embarrassment.

"I didn't interupt anything, did I?" Ellie asked, an innocent expression plastered on her face.

"Just a really hot make-out session," Brooke shrugged.

"Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed, shocked at her girlfriend's candor.

"Just being honest," Brooke smirked, sharing a laugh with Ellie at Peyton's expense.

"Am I the only one not finding this situation funny?" Peyton asked, squinting at the other two women.

Brooke and Ellie glanced at each other, then back at the exasperated blonde with nearly identical expressions of amusement.

"Yeah," they said at the same time.

(Brooke)

"I gotta say, Bio-Mom rocks," Brooke declared, plopping down onto her couch. She and Peyton had spent the last two hours hanging out with Ellie, which allowed the brunette a chance to know her girlfriend's mom a little better. Brooke had fun and hit it off wonderfully with the older blonde woman, who seemed to be just an older and wiser version of Brooke's beloved Peyton. And to top it all off, Ellie had given Brooke her blessing on their relationship when Peyton had slipped off to use the washroom. Needless to say, this impromptu coming out was a smashing success for the girls. Now if only all their other coming out dates were as easy, they'd be set!

_Fat chance,_ Brooke rolled her eyes, amazed at the naivete behind that hope. _Wishful thinking at it's finest, ladies and gentlemen!_

"Yeah, she's real a piece of work," Peyton agreed, bringing her attention back to the conversation. The blonde took the spot next to Brooke, leaning against the other girl with a sigh.

"How awesome is it that she's okay with us?" Brooke asked, grasping her lover's hand. "As a couple, I mean."

"I'm not that surprised, now that I think about it," Peyton pursed her lips in consideration.

"What do you mean?" Brooke inquired, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, you remember that really bad storm about two weeks ago?" Peyton asked, continuing when her girlfriend nodded. "Well, when she and I were stranded in my house, we ended up spending most of that night talking and I might have mentioned that there was a certain somebody I've been thinking about alot lately, you know?"

"You mentioned me to your mom?" Brooke smiled, her heart all a flutter at the blonde's admission.

"Well, not by name," Peyton clarified, returning the smile. "But I'm thinking that she put two and two together and got us."

"I think I like her idea of mathematics," Brooke stated, resting her head onto the blonde's shoulder.

"Me, too," Peyton agreed, kissing the top of Brooke's head before resting her cheek against it.

"It's too bad my parents are going to crap themselves when they find out," Brooke groused, letting out an annoyed sigh.

"That's going to be all sorts of fun, isn't it?" Peyton snorted, knowing exactly where Brooke was coming from. The blonde had already met her girlfriend's parents and knew exactly how much Brooke disliked them, especially her bitch of a mother, Victoria.

"Oh, yeah, big fun," Brooke agreed with a humorless chuckle, then added in her best imitation of her snobby mother. "What's that, Brooke? Have you already worked your way through all the boys in Tree Hill that you've now switched to girls? You're such a disappointment!"

"I really don't like your mom," Peyton grumbled.

"Just another thing we have in common, P. Sawyer, because I can't stand her either," Brooke stated in a serious tone, causing the other girl to laugh.

"Speaking of conniving bitches," Peyton segued, making the brunette snort in amusement. "What do you suppose happened to Rachel that she'd miss practice today?"

"Um, who cares?" Brooke scoffed before grabbing the TV remote and switching it onto VH-1, which brought a groan from Peyton, who the brunette knew hated the channel with a fiery passion.

(Rachel)

"Thanks for being such a great friend, Mouth," Rachel smiled, grateful that the blonde boy had been there to comfort her. "It's means alot that you actually came by because you were worried about me."

"All I've really done since I got here is act as a glorified pillow," he blushed, his modesty showing once again.

"Well, you've been the best glorified pillow a girl could ask for," she laughed, feeling a little better since Mouth had arrived.

"Um, thanks," Mouth chuckled, pulling his jacket on as the red head followed him to the door. When they reached the door, he turned to Rachel. "Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?"

"I'll be fine, Mouth," Rachel assured her friend. "I'm just a little sad, not suicidal."

"As long as you're sure," Mouth asked, skeptical. "Because you seemed more than just a little sad when I got here."

"I'm fine, Marvin," Rachel insisted, playfully rolling her eyes as she pushed him out the door. "Now get home before your mother sends out a search party!"

"Alright, I know when I'm not wanted," Mouth cried in mock hurt, holding his hands up. He turned and smiled at her. "See you at school tomorrow?"

"I'll be there," she nodded before stepping onto the porch to engulf her friend in a hug. Rachel felt him go rigid in surprise before allowing himself to return the hug, obviously not having expected it. "Thanks again for showing up," the red head said lowly, wanting him to know that she really appreciated his silent support. She stepped back, letting him go. "You really are the best."

"What are friends for, right?" Mouth smiled awkwardly, apparently not used to seeing this side of her.

"Right," she agreed.

"Well, good night, Miss Gattina," he said before turning around, walking away along the cobbled walkway.

"Good night, Mister McFadden," she returned, re-entering her house only when she'd lost sight of him.

_He really is a great guy, that Mouth,_ Rachel smiled, closing the door behind herself. _The girl that gets him will be one lucky bitch._

Just then, Rachel's stomach growled, telling her that food was immediately required. Deciding that a banana and some yogurt were in order, the fiery haired girl walked over towards the kitchen, only to stop halfway when the back of a magazine caught her attention. Grabbing the magazine off the coffee table, she continued on her way until an idea suddenly popped in her head, bringing a grin to her face that could only be described as vicious.

_This'll kill two birds with one stone,_ Rachel mused, smirking at the multiple plans fermenting in her mind, tossing the magazine onto the kitchen table with satisfaction. This 'Rogue Vogue' thing would get her into Brooke's good graces while helping the red head get closer to Peyton and gather information to use against her newest enemy. It may even present her with an opportunity to undermine their relationship in some way or another. It was perfect!

"Peyton Sawyer won't know what hit her," Rachel sneered, her evening snack forgotten in lieu of her scheming.

**End scene.**

**I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter, but the story must go on, or risk stagnating.**

**Anyhow, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed yourselves.**

**The title for this chapter comes courtesy of Broken Social Scene, from their album, 'You Forgot It In People'.**

**It's one of my favorite songs from BSS, and not just because it has Emily Haines on vocals. The tune is so haunting and beautiful, while at the same time full of teenage angst and pain without being whiny about it. It's just so awesome, for lack of a better term. If you haven't heard it, then go search for the video on youTube. I'm pretty sure they have it.**

**See you next update, and don't forget to review when finished.**


	5. Gimme Sympathy

**5 - Gimme Sympathy**

(Haley)

"Hold on, hold on," a drowsy Haley James Scott mumbled to whoever was ringing the doorbell, swearing under her breath that whoever was hitting that button would soon be sacrificed to whichever deity that happened to be listening at the time. Whipping the door open when she'd finally arrived at the Scott home's front entrance, Haley was surprised to find a very conflicted looking Brooke Davis waiting for her. "What the heck, Brooke?"

"I think Lucas 'Thudded' me," the brunette stated, pushing her way past the shorter girl in a flurry.

"What's that now?" Haley asked, confused as her friend began pacing in the foyer. "Thudded?"

"Yes, 'Thudded', Tutor Wife," Brooke confirmed, stopping to admonish Haley like she was a dim-witted child. "As in submitted my work to somebody without telling me, like he did with my girlfriend's artwork, when he sent it into that Thud magazine last year. Hence the term, 'Thudded'. Try to keep up, Hales."

"Sorry," Haley apologized, then frowned in realization at the absurdity of that statement. "Wait a second. Why am I the one apologizing? You're the psychopath who stormed in here at eight o'clock on a Saturday morning, babbling on like a crazy person!"

"Can I get a little sympathy, Hales?" Brooke huffed, frowning at her. "I'm in the middle of a crisis here and I can't talk to Peyton about this because it's about Lucas being all sweet, and I don't want her thinking that I'm having second thoughts about us."

"Are you having second thoughts?" Haley asked, not feeling very sympathetic because she'd been awaken earlier than expected. She had been hoping to sleep in today, but the hyperactive drama queen in front of her sort of ruined that plan. So sympathy wasn't going to happen. At least, not right away.

"I am not having second thoughts," Brooke growled, her eyes wide in anger. "How can you ask me that?"

"I don't know," Haley grumbled, taking a step back. "All I'm saying is slow down a second and explain what the hell is going on because it's way too early for one yo-"

"I am not having a meltdown," Brooke snapped, stomping her foot. "What is with you and Peyton always saying that? I do not have meltdowns!"

"What the hell is all the shouting about?" Nathan grumbled, stumbling into the foyer from the living room. "Brooke?"

"Hey, Nate," Brooke greeted before turning back to Haley, suddenly lowering her voice. "I need to find out if my suspicion is right, Hales."

Haley bit her lip, apprehensive. "I don't know, Brooke..."

"Please?" Brooke pleaded, giving the shorter brunette the most pathetic puppy dog eyes ever. "Please, please, Tutor Girl?"

"Fine," Haley relented, running a hand through her sleep mussed hair.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," a relieved Brooke said at a near squeal, hugging her friend. "I'll call you later with the details!"

"Yeah, yeah," Haley grumbled, relunctantly returning the hug. "Just so you know, you owe me for this, Tigger."

"If it helps me keep things going smoothly with Peyton, then it'll be worth it," the other brunette grinned, letting go of Haley to quickly glance at her watch. "Speaking of which, I've got to go pick up my gorgeous girlfriend so we can grab some breakfast together. Toodles!"

With that, the dynamo known as Brooke Davis zipped back out the way she'd entered, leaving a grumpy Haley to deal with her confused looking husband.

(Nathan)

"Okay, so when Brooke said that she was picking up her gorge-" Nathan began, only to wince as his wife cut him off.

"For God's sake, Nathan," Haley interupted in a huff, glaring at him in obvious annoyence. "How many more times do I have to answer this damned question?"

"Um, four?" Nathan answered uneasily, unsure how much further he could push this subject.

"Being cute will not help you this time, Nathan Scott," she frowned, her brow furrowed cutely in a rather sad attempt at looking intimidating. Whenever she did that, it always caused Nathan to laugh, no matter how hard he tried not to. And this occassion was no exception, which resulted in a wooden spoon being thrown at him. Of course, it completely missed him, sailing a good three and half feet to the right of his seat at the kitchen table.

"It's a good thing you throw like a girl," Nathan smirked, playfully taunting his wife. "Because that really could've hurt."

"You are being a jerk," Haley pouted, then turned her back to him. "So no breakfast for you!"

"Oh, come on, Hales, you know I was only teasing," Nathan pleaded, not liking the idea of having to make his own breakfast, seeing as his culinary skills were nearly non-existant. His specialty, when he was living by himself at the apartment, consisted of a bowl, cereal, and, if he was lucky enough to afford it, milk. Having Haley back in his life was a godsend and he wasn't about to go back to those crappy days before their reconciliation. "I'm sorry!"

"Folding already, Mister Scott?" Haley smirked over her shoulder. "How disappointing."

"Oh, you're in for it now," Nathan threatened in a playful tone, getting up from his seat to stalk towards his wife.

"You have to catch me first," Haley chortled before running out of the kitchen with a squeal, her husband quickly on her heels, following her into the living room.

(Brooke)

"Honey, I'm home," Brooke called out, entering her girlfriend's house without knocking.

"Hey, Brooke," Peyton smiled, coming down the stairs with a cardboard box in her hands.

"What's in the box?" Brooke asked, meeting her girlfriend halfway with a kiss on the lips.

"Oh, this is the first shipment of CDs for the benefit album," Peyton grinned, her excitement on clear display. "The courier just dropped them off and I was going to head over to show Ellie the fruits of our collaboration."

"It's done?" Brooke smiled, the blonde's giddiness infectious. "It's really done?"

"Yeah," Peyton nodded.

"This is so exciting," Brooke giggled, hopping in one spot. "Can I come?"

"I don't see why not," the leggy blonde shrugged, nearly falling over when Brooke engulfed her in a hug.

"I can't wait to see Bio-Mom's face when she sees these," Brooke squealed, taking the box of CDs from Peyton. The bubbly brunette turned with the box under one arm, while grasping her girlfriend's wrist in the other, practically dragging the laughing blonde out the door. "She's gonna freak!"

The ride to Ellie's place was about fifty minutes since Bio-Mom lived a few towns over, giving the girls ample time to give the album a listen on the way. Every now and then one of them would make a comment on the track playing, which always resulted in a playful argument. These arguments ended with them kissing and making up by the beginning of the next track, only to begin the cycle over again. Brooke felt that nothing could ruin this day, not even Lucas Scott's well intentioned interference.

"I'm gonna head inside, I need to race like a pisshorse," Brooke stated when they pulled up to Ellie's quiant house.

"Second door before the kitchen," Peyton informed her, smirking at Brooke.

"Thanks, Baby," Brooke smiled, jumping out of the car and heading inside. "It's just me, Bio-Mom," she called out, making a bee-line for the washroom. "I gotta use your bathroom really quickly!"

_This is a really nice washroom,_ Brooke noted when her business was done, looking up at the flowery designs adorning the walls and around the mirror. _Amazing decorator, that Bio-Mom._

Brooke washed her hands and exited the toilet, just now realizing how quiet the house was at the moment. A strange bumping sound could be heard coming from the bedroom down the hall, catching her attention and immediately the brunette knew something was definitely wrong here.

"Bio-Mom?" Brooke called out, stepping cautiously towards the room, opening the slightly ajarred door. She steeled herself before entering the bedroom proper, only to find that no matter how much she prepared herself, she was in no way ready for the sight before her. "Ellie?" Brooke squeaked, sounding very much like a little girl then. She stood there in a trance like state for God knows how long, staring at the dead body of her beloved girlfriend's mother, before the voice of said beloved girlfriend could be heard from down the hall.

"Hey, Brooke," Peyton said in a mock annoyed tone, not knowing what she'd soon walk in on. "Did you really have to wedge the box under the seat like that? It took me forever to dislodge that thing!"

"Peyton," Brooke cried, her throat scratchy, sounding like it belonged to somebody else. "Don't-"

"What's the matter, Brooke?" Peyton asked, suddenly concerned.

"Stay back," Brooke begged, feeling tears stinging her eyes.

"What? Why?" Peyton pressed, then stopped dead in her tracks in the doorway. A split second later, the box of CDs hit the floor with a loud clatter, followed by a wailing Peyton. Brooke instantly had her arms around her love's shoulders, both girls gripping each other like their lives depended on it.

The only sounds that could be heard were those of two crying girls and a record at its ending.

**End Scene.**

**Thought I'd add a little bit of Naley for you guys, if you're into that sort of thing. I hope I did them justice, but if I didn't...meh.**

**The song is courtesy of Metric, from their album 'Fantasies'.**

**Hmm, I seem to be developing an obsession with one Miss Emily Haines. Guess I'll rectify this growing trend by having a Serena Ryder song as the next chapter's title.**

**Anyhow, thanks for your time and please review after reading.**

**See you next installment, which will be titled 'A Little Bit of Red'.**


	6. Little Bit of Red

**6 - Little Bit of Red**

(Lucas)

"Hey, Lucas," Haley greeted, appearing beside his locker as if out of nowhere.

"Hi, Hales," he returned without glancing at her, wondering at the slight apprehension in her tone. "What's up?"

"Oh, that obvious, huh?" Haley winced, holding her books tightly against her chest.

"Just a little," Lucas shrugged, closing his locker before turning to face his best friend. "What do you need?"

"Well, I have to ask you something, but I'm not too sure how you're going to react," the short brunette rambled, like she was to do whenever she was nervous. Lucas had a sneaking suspicion that the coming question would somehow involve a certain brunette cheerleader by the name of Brooke Davis, who was a subject he didn't really feel like discussing right now.

"Does this have anything to do with Brooke, by chance?" Lucas asked, hoping that he was mistaken. He was still feeling the sting of being dumped without any explaination, so just thinking about her was painful. Sure, it stung a little less than last week, but Lucas still wished he knew what he'd had done to warrant the unexpected break-up.

"Um, yeah," Haley nodded, biting her lip. "It sort of does."

"Ah, crap," he sighed, then gestured for her to continue. "Out with it."

"Well, you see, it's like this," his musically inclined friend began to explain, gesturing with her free hand as she spoke. "Brooke got into this weird fashion show thing that's being held in New York, but she doesn't remember submitting anything and she showed up on my doorstep this weekend-"

"And she wanted you to find out if I had anything to do with it," Lucas finished.

"Exactly," Haley nodded.

"Wish I could take credit for that one, but I can't," Lucas answered honestly, thinking that whoever was responsible knew what they were doing.

"Then I wonder who it could be?" Haley frowned, racking her brain for an answer to this mystery.

"Whoever it was knew that this could put them on Brooke's good side," the blonde basketball player reasoned, scratching his jaw in consideration. "Peyton, maybe?"

Haley noticably stiffened for a second before shaking her head. "No, I don't think so," she explained, then quickly added. "Brooke seemed pretty sure it was you. You know, seeing as you did the same thing to Peyton last year?"

Lucas frowned in confusion before realizing what she was talking about. "Right, Thud Magazine."

"You really shouldn't be doing stuff like that, Lucas," Haley admonished. "It could seriously blow up in your face if you're not careful."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing it wasn't me then, huh?" Lucas scoffed, annoyed.

"Hey, don't get pissy at me because you like to meddle," she chided him.

Lucas was about to retort when he noticed Brooke step into the hallway, walking towards them with her head cast downwards.

"Brooke?" Haley asked in a worried tone, having followed his gaze.

When Brooke looked up in response, Lucas was shocked to see her puffy red eyes and tear streaked face. Her gaze was glazed over, like her mind wasn't really there.

"Whoa, Brooke," Haley gasped in surprise, having the same reaction as Lucas to the sight before him.

"Hey, guys," she croaked, sounding like a zombie version of herself.

"What happened?" Lucas asked, forgetting the pain she had caused him to come jumping to her aid.

"Where's Peyton?" Haley added, stepping beside him.

"Peyton, she, uh," Brooke stammered, pulled from her stupor at the mention of her best friend's name.

"What happened, Brooke?" Haley interupted, placing a supportive hand on the other girl's shoulder. "She didn't-"

"No, not that," Brooke shook her head, seeming to know what Haley was implying. Lucas suddenly had that left out of the loop feeling again. "It's worse than that."

"What's going on?" Lucas cut in, trying to be patient but failing miserably at it. "What happened with Peyton?

"Back off," Haley warned him before turning her attention back to Brooke. "What happened, Hon?"

"It's her mom, Hales," Brooke sniffled, struggling not to cry. "Ellie died."

"Holy crap," Lucas breathed.

"She's a complete mess right now, Hales," Brooke cried, her breathing ragged. "And I don't know what to do!"

"Shouldn't you be over there, Brooke?" Haley asked, her tone slightly chiding. "Like, right now?"

"She kicked me out this morning, told me to go to school!" Brooke wailed, fresh tears flowing. "She's starting to push me away, Hales, and I don't know what to do to help her!"

"Here, hold these," Haley commanded, handing her books to Lucas in order to take the taller brunette by the shoulders to look her in the eye. "Brooke, what you need to do is march right back there and not let her push you away. She needs you now more than ever, regardless of what she might say or do to indicate otherwise, you got that?"

Brooke nodded, swallowing hard.

"Now, get going," Haley said, letting loose of her grip. "There's a certain blonde waiting for you back at her house."

"Thanks, Hales," Brooke sighed, then finally seemed to notice that it was Lucas standing there all this time. "Hey, Lucas."

"Brooke," he began.

"I've got to go," she said in an apologetic tone, turning to leave. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay," he nodded, not really knowing what else to say, watching his cheerleader ex-girlfriend walk away. He was just about to follow after her, to see if there was anything he could do to help when he felt the short girl beside him grab onto the sleeve of his shirt. He glanced back at Haley to find her shaking her head at him, a clear indication not to go chasing after the other girl.

"We need to go tell Turner that Brooke and Peyton won't be in school for the next couple of days," Haley said, pulling him to go along with her.

"Shouldn't we go with-" Lucas began to ask.

"Brooke is the only one who can help Peyton right now, Luke," Haley cut in with another shake of her head. "We'll only get in the way."

"But-"

"We'll head over some time later," Haley promised. "But right now, we have to give them some space, okay?"

"Alright," Lucas relented, a little confused at his friend's reasoning but willing to follow it. He gave one glance back down the hall Brooke had gone before following after Haley, his mind a jumble at that particular moment.

(Brooke)

"She's going to be cremated," Peyton said numbly, her arms wrapped around her legs. The blonde sat on the floor in the middle of her bedroom, staring up at the wall with that rather high number painted on it. "I just got off the phone with the funeral home and that's what they told me. An entire human body reduced to nothing but ash. It'll be like she had never existed."

Brooke didn't really know what to say to that, so she just stood there.

"Didn't I tell you to go to school?" Peyton asked, her tone turning harsh.

"I'm needed here," Brooke stated, brushing it off like Haley had instructed her. She joined the blonde on the floor, taking a seat beside her grieving girlfriend. "I shouldn't have left in the first place."

"People always leave," the blonde stated in a dead tone.

"Sometimes they come back," Brooke replied, resting a hand on Peyton's arm.

"Ellie won't though," she sneered, pulling away from her. "Or my other mom for that matter."

"No, they won't, but I'm still here," Brooke said, wrapping her arms around her legs like Peyton was doing. "And no matter how many times you drive me off, I'll always come back."

"Always?" Peyton glanced at her, sounding hopeful.

"Always," Brooke affirmed.

"That makes you some kind of masocist, doesn't it?" Peyton asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"A little bit, I guess," she shrugged.

"Hmm," the blonde grunted softly, returning her gaze back to the wall.

They sat in the quiet beside each other, neither saying anything for several minutes before the blonde finally spoke up.

"Brooke?" Peyton asked timidly.

"Yeah, Babe?" Brooke asked back, glancing over.

"Thanks," Peyton smiled softly at her, conveying all her feelings in a single look. "For, you know, coming back."

"You're welcome," Brooke smiled back.

Peyton scooted over to get closer to Brooke, who instictively wrapped her arms around the blonde in a loving embrace. The two girls sat silently once more, just taking comfort in each other.

"Would you be willing to go on a little road trip with me?" Peyton asked quietly, her voice sounding small to the brunette.

"What did you have in mind?" Brooke inquired, resting her head against the blonde's.

"I was thinking of going to this field upstate that Ellie told me about, where she watched her first outdoor concert," Peyton explained, then added. "And I was hoping you'd come with me, to spread her ashes there."

"Sounds like a plan, P. Sawyer," Brooke agreed, kissing her girlfriend's hair.

(Peyton)

Days later, Peyton found herself inspired to paint and chose to redo the piece above her record stand. She pulled the stand out and covered it in plastic to protect it from being splattered, then gathered her paints and began rifling through for just the right shade. The blonde got to work after settling on her choice, relishing in that special feeling that only art could bring her. She was only vaguely aware of Brooke's presence about halfway into her project, but Peyton did manage to acknowledge the brunette with a quick smile before getting back to work.

Brooke was used to this mode of Peyton's, having seen it several times throughout the entirety of their friendship, so the brunette did what she usually did when Peyton was doing her craft. She plopped down on the bed, pulled a fashion magazine from her bag and began reading on the latest trends.

It seemed to be just like any other day in Peyton and Brooke's world. Well, like any other day before they began actually dating, that is.

The blonde painted in the last number on the wall, her hand steady in its stroke. She took a step back and smiled, proud of her handywork. In bold strokes, the blonde artist had painted over the numbers she'd done earlier in a new color, with all but one of the ten numerals in a deep crimson, almost resembling blood. She had thought about painting that last one like the others, but chose to color it a particular shade of blue instead. A pretty aquamarine, to be precise. It stood out in sharp contrast against the others in a way that made Peyton think of the one person who had always been there for her, who always stood out against the crowd to inspire the blonde in one way or another.

"What's with the ginormous number, Sawyer?" Brooke asked, grabbing the blonde's attention.

"It's a rough guess on the world's population," she replied, tossing the brush into a can of water.

"I don't get it," Brooke frowned, quirking her head slightly to the left in an attempt to understand. "Why did you make that last one blue, instead of that creepy red like the others?"

"Because blue is your favorite color," Peyton answered, wiping her hands on her jeans.

Brooke's frowned deepened, telling the blonde that her girlfriend was thinking very hard on it before realization suddenly lit up her brown eyes. "Oh!"

"Yeah," Peyton said simply, delighting in the fact that Brooke understood.

_At this moment, there are 6,470,818,671 people in the world. Some are running scared. Some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day. Others are just now facing the truth. Some are evil men at war with good, and some are good struggling with evil. Six billion people in the world, six billion souls..._

The blonde smiled lovingly at her girlfriend just then, thankful that Brooke had been there to support her through it all. Brooke smiled back at Peyton, showing off those adorable dimples in the process.

_And sometimes...all you need is one._

**End Scene.**

**The title for this chapter is courtesy of Serena Ryder, from her album, 'Is It Okay?'.**

**I'm not entirely satisfied with the way this chapter went, but I find myself just wanting to get it over with and move on to the next. I have some fun stuff planned in later chapters, and let me tell you, the girls are in for quite ride. Mind you, there will be some changes along the way and deviations are unavoidable, but most of the major stuff that happens in season 3 still happens here. It'll just have some heavy Breyton overtones to it.**

**Should be fun, right?**

**Anyhow, I just hope you guys will enjoy it.**

**As always, thank you for reading and feel free to review.**

**Later, people!**


	7. Bad Timing

**7 - Bad Timing**

(Brooke)

"I cannot believe that director chick, I hate her," Brooke complained, miserable at having to choose between the Classic and Rogue Vogue at the last minute. When Brooke first found out that Rogue Vogue wanted to show her designs, she was over the moon with excitement. That excitement disappeared though when she discovered that both events took place on the same weekend, leaving her despondent at having to choose one until Peyton (her wonderful and gorgeous P. Sawyer) suggested an intriguing idea. Why not attend both? She was so excited about the Plan (as Brooke had dubbed it) when they left Tree Hill, thinking that if everything was timed to perfection, then she and her two best friends could be on a plane to Charlotte immediately after her showing. They'd arrive just hours before the Classic even began, if everything fell into place. It was genius. That was until the evil fashion show director destroyed that plan by re-scheduling her portion of the show to Sunday, placing them in this terrible quandry. "Stupid director. Did you notice that she was wearing white, and it's way after Veteran's Day."

"Labor Day," Haley corrected out of habit, sitting to Brooke's left on the runway.

"Whatever, Almanac Girl," Brooke retorted, hating it whenever the shorter brunette did that.

"Oh, boy," Peyton muttered from her right.

"Guys, what am I going to do?" Brooke pleaded, her head a complete mess. Then she remembered the game they played in the car on their way to New York. It seemed like a silly game at the time, but it was looking pretty appealing to let a song decide her fate now that she was too confused to think for herself. "Oh, can we get me a radio so I can make up my mind?"

"Easy there, Donatella," Peyton patted her leg, being supportive and teasing in that way only she could be. "You never worked so hard on anything in your life, except maybe your fake ID." She nudged Brooke in the ribs, as if pushing her onto a stage or something. "This is your big chance!"

"But if I stay, then who's going to stop Rachel from taking over the squad?" Brooke asked in despair.

"We will," Haley assured, bumping her shoulder with Brooke.

"But will you be alright if I'm not around, Baby?" Brooke asked, glancing at her girlfriend. She was still concerned with how Peyton was doing since Ellie's death, so much so that she felt guilty at the possibility of being away from Peyton for any period of time.

"I'll be fine," the blonde shrugged, then smiled at her. "Besides, Hales will be there until you show up. I'll be fine."

"Yeah," Haley added, though Brooke was still uncertain.

"This is really important, Brooke, so don't back down," Peyton said, seeming to sense her hesitation.

"But-"

"No buts, just promise me that you'll at least try, okay?" Peyton pressed, stubbornly not letting Brooke off the hook on this one.

"Fine," she relented, then hugged them. "But you guys better go before I change my mind, okay?"

"Good luck," Peyton said, sliding off the catwalk onto her feet.

"Thanks, Babe," Brooke smiled at her, then at Haley, who'd joined Peyton to a standing position. "And you, too, Tutor Girl."

"You're gonna be fine, Tigger," Haley assured.

"Yeah," the blonde agreed. "Kick their asses, Brookie Cookie."

"And on that note, I'll be over there waiting for Peyton," Haley stated over her shoulder, having already turned to leave.

"So, do I get a kiss for good luck?" Brooke asked, grinning from her seat on the catwalk.

"Of course," Peyton grinned, stepping forward and planting a soft kiss onto Brooke's lips.

"Never get tired of doing that," the brunette breathed when they parted.

"Me, too," Peyton chuckled.

"I am going to kill whoever got us into this mess," Brooke grumbled, pressing foreheads with her lover.

"And I'll hide the body," the blonde declared, bringing a rousing laugh from her girlfriend.

(Rachel)

"How does Brooke put up with you idiots?" Rachel sighed, facepalming herself. It wasn't the first time that she'd thought this since the brunette had informed them that Rogue Vogue and the Classic had clashing schedules, and Rachel somehow knew it wouldn't be the last time either. She still felt stupid for not realizing the events were happening simultaneously, but the red head tried to make up for it by offering to keep the squad in line until Brooke re-joined them Sunday afternoon. She also realized that Brooke was suspicious by the offer, but what could Rachel do about that? The red head wouldn't trust her either if she were in Brooke's shoes, considering their track record. _Hopefully, by the end of this weekend, that'll change._

"Well, now you're just being mean, Rachel," Bevin pouted, frowning at the red head with a hurt expression.

"I wouldn't have to be mean if you'd just get the damned routine right," Rachel snapped, glowering at the slow-witted girl.

"Whoa, somebody's being a cheer-tator," a cheerleader muttered from the back, thinking that she was far enough away not to be heard.

"You are this close to getting your fat ass kicked, Teresa," Rachel warned, holding her index finger and thumb an inch apart.

"Looks like we're just in time for the fireworks," a familiar voice stated from behind them.

"Peyton?" Rachel asked, perking up at the prospect of seeing Brooke.

"Oh, thank God, you guys are here," Bevin shouted, running to hug the new arrivals. "Where's Brooke?"

"Brooke got delayed at the fashion show," Haley answered apologetically, giving them an awkward half smile. "So, she's not coming."

"She's not coming?" Rachel asked at a near shriek, surprising everybody. "Are you freaking kidding me?"

"Okay, I owe you ten bucks," Haley remarked to the blonde girl beside her, who smirked back at the short brunette.

"Great, we've got a cheer squad with no sense of co-ordination and an inability to follow the simplest of routines," Rachel complained, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "And now our captain's a no-show. How can this get any worse?"

"Easy there, Big Red," Peyton soothed, earning herself a glare from the red head.

"Really? Two _Bring It On!_ references in under two minutes?" Rachel asked in disbelief before taking a deep breath in order to calm herself. "Anyway, we'll just have to trudge on without her. We can do this."

"You think she's going to explode?" Haley asked in a stage whisper, to which Peyton simply shrugged in response.

"Okay, team, everybody to their rooms," Rachel ordered, choosing to ignore the snotty little brunette. "Get some rest for tomorrow."

"Gotta rest, so sleepy," Bevin grinned, clapping her hands before gathering her things to leave.

_What the hell is up with that brainiac?_ Rachel wondered, shrugging off the question to gather her own things as all the other girls dispersed. She slipped her bag's strap over her shoulder to see that Haley and Peyton were still there.

"Just call me if you need anything," Haley said, her hand placed on the blonde's bicep. "Anything at all, okay?"

"Thanks, Haley," Peyton returned, giving the other girl a grateful smile. "I know how excited you are to be spending time with Nathan, so don't go worrying about me."

_This could be that opportunity I was waiting for,_ Rachel thought, feeling slightly guilty for what she was about to do. Despite the blonde girl being her rival for Brooke's affection, the girl was still vulnerable from her mother's recent death and even Rachel knew the morality of her coming actions were ambiguous at best. She shook her head at herself, resolving to do what must be done, reminding herself of that old axiom. _All's fair in love and war._

"Well, look, I'm not exactly the best listener," Rachel said, coming up to her rival from behind as Haley walked away. "But I do have some tequila in my room. So, you interested?"

"Perfect," the blonde girl replied, the girls falling in step towards the elevator.

They were mostly quiet on the way up to Rachel's room, neither really knowing what to say. Rachel opened the door and stepped inside, heading to the table where she had previously placed the tequila out before heading down for cheer practice. She heard the blonde girl sit down on the bed behind her, the springs creaking loudly under her scrawny ass.

"Kind of weird, us hanging out," Peyton remarked in obvious bemusement. "Nothing personal, I just never imagined the two of us kicking it."

"We probably have more things in common than you think," the red head replied, biting back an insult in order to play nice. She couldn't exactly get Peyton to open up if Rachel began attacking her. "Then again, we might never get the chance to find out since I'm not exactly Brooke's favorite person, while you are," she added with slight bitterness in her tone. _This might be harder than I thought,_ Rachel admitted to herself, having to almost bite her tongue so as not to add 'bitch' to the end of her sentence.

"She just doesn't trust you," Peyton explained, as if Rachel wasn't already aware of the fact.

"And you do?" Rachel smirked, handing her one of the glasses in her grasp.

"Not really," the blonde admitted with a smirk of her own. "I just wanted a drink."

Just then Rachel's cellphone rang, bringing a close to their conversation for the moment as the red head answered it.

"It's Bevin," the airhead cheerleader informed, talking in her usual rapid fire manner. "Peyton's not in her room right now, unlike me, who's totally asleep. Anyway, if you see her, could you tell her that's she's bunking in with you?"

"Why?" Rachel asked, not quite sure what was up.

"Because Haley switched rooms with Lucas so she could be with Nathan," Bevin explained, taking a quick breath. "So now Lucas is in Peyton's room because Brooke's not coming. And of course we can't put a girl with Lucas, especially not Peyton, so..."

Rachel smiled maliciously while Bevin continued to explain the new sleeping arrangements, thanking whoever was listening for granting her this fantastic opportunity at crushing her rival.

"Long story short, Peyton's in with you, while Lucas is alone in her room," Bevin finished.

"Okay, fine, I'll tell her," Rachel agreed, then added as an afterthought. "Oh, and say hi to Skillz for me."

"Will do," Bevin chirped, then squeaked. "Wait, how did-"

Rachel snorted in amusement, hanging up on girl before turning to her so-called guest.

"What's up?" Peyton asked, just finishing her drink.

"Oh, Bevin wants me to remind you to bring her your straight iron tomorrow," she lied, presenting her best poker face to the blonde bitch sitting on the bed. She shoved a lime wedge in her mouth, hoping to keep herself from laughing hysterically as Peyton swallowed the blatant falsehood. _All too easy._

(Lucas)

Lucas had just fallen asleep when he felt the bed shift under somebody's weight, their breathing ragged like they'd just dashed across the street pell-mell. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he turned the bedside lamp on to find a very stunned looking Peyton Sawyer gazing back at him in surprise.

"Are you drunk?" Lucas asked, grimacing at the alcohol on her breath.

"Are you wearing eyeshadow?" Peyton asked back with a teasing smile, only to close her eyes and whimper to herself.

"Working through the pain?" Lucas asked, concerned about his friend.

"Kind of," she admitted, throwing an arm over her face to block the lamplight. A moment passed by before Peyton lowered her arm and gazed at Lucas pleadingly, asking him in a broken tone. "Everything's going to be alright, right?"

"Yeah," he nodded. It was killing Lucas to see the blonde girl so torn up like this, unable to think of anything else to say that could help her or allieviate the pain she was in. "Yeah, it is."

"You're a terrible liar, Lucas Scott," Peyton sighed before rolling over to fall asleep.

Lucas turned the lamp off, soon falling asleep himself. He was vaguely aware of Peyton rising from the bed sometime in the middle of the night, but brushed it off as her going to use the washroom and fell back to sleep. He was rudely awakened later on by an arm across the chest, knocking the breath from him for a split second. He blinked a few times before noticing that Peyton was staring at him.

"What?"

"How drunk was I last night?" Peyton asked in chagrin, pulling away from him.

"Drunk enough to spend half the night puking in the washroom," he answered, sitting up.

"Let me guess," she sighed, staring up at the ceiling. "Rachel."

"Yeah, Rachel's probably not the best person to use the buddy system with," he mused aloud.

"I feel like you're always rescuing me," she said in an apologetic voice, then frowned while adding. "And also, like there's a giant elephant sitting on my head."

"Well, I can't rescue you from the routine you have to do in," he stopped mid-sentence to glance at the alarm clock, then turned back to her. "Four hours."

Peyton sighed in resignation and despair at that, not looking all that thrilled at participating in the Classic given her current state.

"I'll wake you up in an hour," he said, taking pity on her.

"Thanks," she groaned, disappearing under the covers to escape the light.

Lucas decided, that while he had the chance, he should get ready for breakfast with his mom and Keith in an hour. He shaved, showered and gelled his hair, then got dressed before exiting the washroom to wake the sleeping girl he had shared a bed with the night beforehand.

"Peyton, wake up," he urged, shaking what he thought was her shoulder under the mass of blackets. For all he knew, Lucas could be grabbing something inappropriate, which caused him to pull his hand away in sudden concern. He decided to use a louder voice rather than touch to get her attention. "You've got to get up, Peyton. I'm going to meet Keith and my mom for breakfast, so you're on your own now."

"Say hi for me," Peyton groaned from under the blankets, sounding muffled.

"Sure," he rolled his eyes, then turned to leave. He had just exited the room, the door shutting quietly behind him, when Lucas found himself face to face with a shocked and angry looking Brooke Davis. "Brooke."

"What the hell were you doing in Peyton's hotel room?" Brooke growled, her eyes aflame.

_Oh, crap,_ Lucas winced, wondering just how bad this was going to get.

**End Scene.**

**Don't you hate cliffhangers?**

**Anyhow, the song is by Blue Rodeo, from their album, 'Five Days In July'.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please feel free to review when you're done.**

**Thanks!**

**See you next installment!**


	8. Deny

**8 - Deny**

(Brooke)

Having just landed in Charlotte after catching the red-eye from New York an hour earlier, a slightly hyper Brooke stepped into the hotel where her squad was currently staying at. Despite the fact that she'd barely slept on the flight over, Brooke found herself excited at the coming reunion with her girlfriend, Peyton. The Classic would begin in about three hours, which would give the girls an opportunity for some quality time beforehand. The brunette turned her cellphone back on while making her way towards the front desk, biting her bottom lip at the message that an obviously drunk Peyton had left her sometime during the night.

"Hey, Brooke," Peyton's voice said in the message, her words slurred. "Now I know I was the one to say that you should stay in New York, but that doesn't mean I don't miss you, you know? I don't really know what else to say except that I love you and I miss you, so hurry up and get your ass back to me, okay? Love you, Brookie Cookie. Bye."

Brooke grinned, closing the cellphone and stuffing it into her pocket just as she stepped up to the front desk. After a short discussion and a little bit of flirting on her part, Brooke managed to wrangle Peyton's hotel room key from the guy at the front desk and proceeded towards the elevator. She was bouncing in anticipation, barely able to hold in her excitement at seeing her Blondie again, which was probably freaking out the old woman who was sharing the elevator with Brooke at that moment.

"Meeting up with your boyfriend?" The old woman asked, the doors opening to Brooke's floor.

"Girlfriend," she corrected with a grin before stepping out, amused by the old woman's shocked gasp.

Brooke had just turned the corner, luggage in tow, when she came to a dead stop.

_That son of a bitch,_ Brooke thought, fuming at the sight of Lucas exiting her girlfriend's hotel room. She stormed up to him, almost pushing him bodily into the door.

"Brooke," Lucas breathed in surprise, obviously not expecting her sudden appearance.

"What the hell were you doing in Peyton's hotel room?" Brooke growled, feeling her jaw clench in barely controlled rage. She watched Lucas wince, like she'd just caught him doing something he really shouldn't have been doing. A clear indication of a guilty person if Brooke had ever seen one.

"Now, Broo-" Lucas began before the brunette brought her hand hard across his face.

"I cannot believe I flew all the way back from New York for this," Brooke sneered, fighting back angry tears. "I am the dumbest girl alive!"

"Brooke..."

"I don't want to hear it," she shook her head, spinning on her heel. "So save it, Lucas."

"Don't freak out," Lucas pleaded, following after her. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"Really, Lucas?" Brooke snapped, spinning back around to face him. "Because from where I'm standing, it looks like you took advantage of Peyton while she was drunk, you disgusting pig!"

"That's not what happened," he denied, looking even more shocked from the accusation than the slap that Brooke had given him a moment ago. "Do you really think I'm capable of doing something like that?"

"If it was to get back at me?" Brooke asked, vigorously nodding. "Yeah, you could totally do something like that!"

"Nothing happened," her blonde ex-boyfriend reiterated, gesturing with his hands in distress. "Peyton was drunk, she crashed in my room by accident. Rooms got switched and she didn't get the message. And I resent your implication of me sleeping with her when it's obvious that I'm still in love with you!"

"Don't say that," Brooke shook her head, feeling overwhelmed by guilt. Guilt over her assumption of what had happened between him and Peyton, plus her inability to return the blonde boy's feelings in kind. "Please, don't."

"But I do," Lucas declared, stepping in front of her. "I love you, Brooke Davis."

"That's the problem though, Lucas," she sighed, stepping back. "I don't love you."

"Brooke..."

"I'm sorry, but I have to check on Peyton," Brooke said, making her way past him.

"I'm still the one for you, Pretty Girl," she heard him say to her back.

_No, Lucas,_ Brooke shook her head again, sliding the key into the lock. _You're not._

(Peyton)

"I thought you were in a hurry to meet Keith and your mom for breakfast?" Peyton groaned from under the covers, assuming that it was Lucas who had re-entered the room.

"And why would Victoria be meeting Keith Scott for breakfast?"

"Brooke?" Peyton popped up into a sitting position, her blankets flung off her in the process. "When did you get here?"

"Right about the time I found Lucas skulking out of the room," she answered, taking a seat at the foot of the bed.

"Just so you know, nothing dirty happened," she assured her girlfriend.

"I know," Brooke nodded.

"Okay, then," the blonde nodded back, surprised at the speed of Brooke's acceptance.

"He still loves me," Brooke blurted, looking sad and guilty.

"Huh," Peyton grunted, propped back against the pillow on her elbows. It was kind of obvious that Brooke was referring to Lucas, so the blonde didn't need the other girl to clarify.

"I know what you mean," Brooke sighed, casting her eyes down.

They sat in an awkward silence before the blonde came to a realization.

"Hey, wait a second," Peyton nearly shouted, breaking the silence. "Aren't you back early from New York? What happened at Rogue Vogue?"

"I bailed," Brooke shrugged, giving the blonde a small smile. "I have my whole life for that stuff, you know? Not so much to be seventeen with my friends. Not to mention the fact that I want to spend some quality time with my gorgeous girlfriend!"

"Brooke," she began, only to be interupted.

"Now before you go all Tutor Girl and begin lecturing me on how I'm letting a great opportuny slip away," Brooke explained, moving closer to take grasp Peyton's hand in hers. "Just know that there were some things that happened at Rogue Vogue that I wasn't comfortable with and-"

Peyton chose then to interupt, smirking at her lover. "It's okay if you just admit that you missed me."

"Well, there's that, too, I guess," Brooke laughed, then gave the blonde a teasing smile. "So, how you feeling, Boozy McBoozerson?"

"My tongue feels like it's made of wool," Peyton said, really starting to regret last night's escapades.

"I got your message by the way," Brooke grinned. "You're really cute when you're smashed, you know that?"

"Ugh, stupid Rachel and her damn tequila!" Peyton lamented, throwing her head back.

"Well, that explains how Lucas ended up in your room," Brooke deduced, giving her hand a squeeze. "Sneaky bitch probably wanted to stir up some trouble by pairing you guys up."

"I could totally kill that red headed bitch for pulling that crap," Peyton growled.

"Oh, Baby, I know how you feel," Brooke returned, grinning at her. "And while I appreciate that sweet, if somewhat psychotic sentiment, who would I have sex me up if you're in the clink?"

"That's what conjugal visits are for," the blonde snorted.

"Ohh, naughty," the brunette exclaimed. "And I could wear my filthiest lingerie for you!"

"Well, if that isn't incentive enough for murder," Peyton laughed. "I don't know what is!"

(Rachel)

"Well, well, looks like somebody had a rough night," Rachel smirked at her blonde rival, who was wearing a pair of overly large sunglasses to shield her eyes.

"Says the girl who poured drinks down my throat before depositing me in bed with Lucas Scott," Peyton sneered, clearly angry with the red head.

"Look, I just led you to the door, Sweetness," Rachel said in her most innocent tone, crossing her arms over her chest. "What you did afterwards is between you and Broody."

"We're not giant pandas, you can't throw us together and expect us to mate," Peyton snorted before adding. "And do me a favor, okay? Talk softly, because you have a terrible voice."

"I was just trying to help you out," Rachel lied, hoping that the blonde would buy her act. "I'm sorry if it's not what you wanted."

"You know what?" Peyton scoffed, curling her lip slightly at her. "You can't see it, but underneath my sunglasses, I'm rolling my eyes."

"What would Brooke have to say about this, I wonder?" Rachel asked, deciding to drop all of the pretense. It was time to let this skinny little blonde bitch know who she was up against. She was Rachel Virginia Gattina, and she always got what she wanted. And it would be a cold day in hell before Rachel lost to the likes of Peyton Sawyer.

"Why don't you ask her?" Peyton smirked, gesturing with her chin past her.

"What?" Rachel squeaked, turning to find Brooke standing behind her. "Brooke? When did-"

"Hello, you miserable whore," Brooke greeted with a fake smile plastered on her lips, bemused by the red head's surprise. "Looks like I was right about you all along, huh?"

"Brooke, I-"

"Save it, Gattina," Brooke cut her off. "As of right now, you are on probation. If you hadn't helped me come up with this kick-ass routine, I'd have kicked you off the squad already. But if you pull one more stunt like this, then you're gone, you hear me?"

"But-"

"I mean it," the brunette stated, staring her down.

"Fine," Rachel said, fuming at the fact that she'd just been out manuevered. And by Peyton Sawyer, of all people!

"Let's do this thing, girls," Brooke shouted, walking away from the red head like this ugly confrontation hadn't just happened. The rest of the squad followed after her, leaving Rachel alone to stew impotently in her anger.

"This is far from over, Peyton," Rachel promised her rival, face contorted in rage. "Far from over!"

**End Scene.**

**Everybody wanted the slap, which is cool since I planned on adding it anyways. Sympatico is a good thing to have with your readers, but I hope this doesn't make me too predictable.**

**As for the song, it's by Default, from their album, 'The Fallout'.**

**Anyhow, please review when finished and see you next installment.**


	9. Misery Business

**9 - Misery Business**

(Mouth)

"I can't believe I lost them," Mouth muttered, searching through the clutter on top of his dresser.

"Hey, Mouth," Rachel greeted, entering his room unbidden. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing much," he grunted in frustration, still having no success with his search. "Just can't find my keys."

"Keys to what?" Rachel asked, plopping down on his armchair behind him. "Did your parents finally break down and decide to get you that Ferrari you've always wanted?"

"I wish," he snorted, still fishing through the clutter atop his dresser. _I really should clean this stuff up when I get the chance._

"Then what would these keys be to then?" Rachel pressed, shifting uncomfortably in the armchair.

"The AV room at school, my house, the shed out back," he answered, then turned and gave his squirming friend a questioning glance. "What's wrong with you?"

"This chair is really freaking lumpy," she complained, standing up from the armchair to glare at the old piece of furniture. "Why do you have this smelly old thing in here anyway?"

"That's my gaming chair," Mouth informed with a wave towards his small television and gaming system, feeling slightly offended by her remark towards the reliable old recliner.

"Well, it's gross and uncomfortable," Rachel commented.

"It is not," he retorted.

"Is too," she said back.

"What are you doing here anyway, Rachel?" Mouth asked, finding it strange that the red head was even in his house so early in the morning. And in his bedroom, no less!

"Came by to see if you wanted to hit Dunkin' Donuts or something before school," she replied with a shrug, then began heading towards the door. "But if you don't want to, then I'll go by my-"

"I could use some bad coffee and stale donuts," he interupted before turning to search on the nightstand beside his bed. "But first, I've got to find those keys."

"Would these keys happen to have a steel basketball trinket thing on them?" Rachel inquired with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah, they would," he nodded, glancing at her sidelong. She grinned and produced the set of keys from behind her back, holding them out for Mouth to take.

"Where-?" Mouth began, taking the keys from her.

"On that disgusting armchair," she cut in, then grabbed his sleeve. "Now let's go before they run out of those maple glazed ones I like. They're the only treat I allow myself, and if I don't get one when a craving hits me, then I'm a mega bitch for the rest of the day."

"Fine, let's go," Mouth relented, allowing himself to be dragged out the door. He glanced over his shoulder one last time at the armchair, wondering how he could've missed those keys in such an obvious spot. _I'm positive I checked there earlier..._

(Haley)

"Is it safe to enter?" Haley cried, opening the door a crack. The last thing she wanted to do was walk in on Brooke and Peyton making out on the couch like she had a week after the Classic. Boy, was that ever an awkward moment for the three of them.

"Hey, Hales," Brooke smiled from the counter, waving her inside. "Come on in, Peyton made some french toast before heading home this morning, and I don't think I can finish them all by myself."

"Well, that answers my next question," Haley chuckled, closing the door after herself and sitting across from Brooke.

"I swear that girl is trying to fatten me up for some reason," Brooke smirked, taking another bite before grabbing her glass of orange juice.

"Maybe she's planning to eat you?" Haley blurted, then jumped up out of her seat as orange juice sprayed from her friend's mouth onto the counter. "What?" She asked, not understanding why her friend was giggling like a mad woman. "What?"

"You did not just say that," Brooke wheezed, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"What?" Haley asked again in confusion, then began to blush after realizing what Brooke was referring towards. "Oh, my God, I so did not mean it in that way!"

"Somebody's a pervert," Brooke teased in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, shut up," Haley snorted, shaking her head at her friend. She watched Brooke stand up from her seat and head over to the sink, returning with paper towel to clean up after her spillage. The smaller brunette smiled at the sight of her obviously smitten friend as she cleaned the orange juice up, thinking that she had never seen Brooke this happy at any moment she'd been with Lucas. Despite her guilt at having to keep her oldest friend in the dark about Brooke and Peyton's new relationship, Haley felt privileged at being the only person (besides Nathan, of course) to know that two of her closest friends were so madly in love with each other.

"Why are you staring at me like that, Hales?" Brooke smirked at her, throwing away the used paper towel into the garbage bin before returning to her seat.

"You're happy, aren't you?" Haley asked, though she already knew the answer. "With Peyton, I mean."

"Very," Brooke blushed, averting her gaze.

"You're blushing?" Haley remarked in amazement.

"I am so in love with her, Hales!" Brooke gushed, her trademark dimples on full display.

"Wow," the shorter brunette breathed, not expecting the other girl to admit it so freely. "That's great, Brooke."

"You don't sound that excited," Brooke frowned, her smile disappearing.

"Oh, no, believe me when I say that I'm all aboard the Breyton ship," Haley assured, not liking that her own shock at Brooke's candor made her friend think that she wasn't excited about this turn of events. "I'm just a little startled by you saying that you love her, is all."

"To tell you the truth, Hales," Brooke sighed, propping her elbow on the counter to rest her chin in her palm. "It kind of scares the crap out me sometimes."

"Yeah, I know where you're coming from," Haley nodded in agreement, sympathizing with her friend. "When Nathan and I first started getting serious, I was completely freaked out, wondering if things were moving too fast."

"I've never felt like this, Haley," the slightly taller brunette stated with a pout. "Not with Lucas, and definitely not with Felix. It's...it's just hard to explain."

"You really do love her, don't you?" Haley smiled.

"I really do, but sometimes," Brooke began, only to stop like she was searching for the right way to express herself.

"Sometimes?"

"Sometimes I feel like I'm the one with less experience in the sex area, you know?" Brooke asked, letting out a sigh. "And I'm not used to being in that position. It's like I'm following her lead in this and sometimes I wonder how she knows what to do, you know? And that scares the hell out of me."

"Well, I don't really have anything that could help other than the fact that you just have to keep reminding yourself that you love and trust her, right?" Haley replied, a little uncomfortable at the thought of her two friends having sex with each other. She may be accepting of their relationship, but any mention of sex in any form made her squirm. Haley wasn't one to talk about such things openly like Brooke and several of the other girls on the cheer squad were prone to do. She usually preferred to keep that sort of thing to herself, thank you very much.

"I guess," Brooke shrugged, then quirked her eyebrow at the other girl. "So, Breyton, huh?"

"Hey, if you can call what Nathan and I have 'Naley', then it's only fair that you and your girlfriend get a nickname as well," Haley defended, crossing her arms across her chest in an indignant fashion.

"Hmm, Breyton," Brooke frowned in consideration before her brown eyes lit up, her million watt smile returning. "I kind of like the way that sounds!"

"You would, since your name's first," the shorter girl laughed.

"Anyway, we should probably head to school," Brooke chuckled, rising from her seat. "I'm supposed to meet Peyton before first period, then I've got to talk to Turner about some Presidential stuff before lunch."

"Speaking of significant others, I've got a husband to meet before first period," Haley smiled, sliding off her own seat. "So, I'll see you for History in third?"

"Yeah, see you then, Hales," Brooke replied, walking to her bedroom to get ready.

"Bye, Brooke," Haley waved, strolling out the door. She stopped halfway down the stairs and looked up into the clear blue sky, a small smile touching her lips. "It's going to be a great day," she declared before continuing to her car.

(Peyton)

"What's going on?" Peyton asked, confused at what was playing on the screens.

"I think, it's stuff from the time capsule," Brooke muttered, her eyes transfixed to the nearest television.

"Oh, boy," the blonde whispered, suspecting that things were about to get ugly. She cringed when Nathan appeared on the screen, wondering how vicious he was going to be towards Haley in his message. He was in a very dark place during that time, so the verbal assault was bound to be horrible.

"This is going to suck, isn't it?" Brooke asked just as Nathan began to speak.

"So, you want me to tell you something about myself?" Nathan scoffed, his expression bitter as he looked into the camera. "I don't have anything to say. Even if I did, you'd be wrong to believe me. Trust is a lie. Nobody ever knows anyone."

"Oh, yeah," Peyton nodded, her gaze stuck upon the angry visage of the younger Scott boy overhead. "This is gonna suck."

"Everybody thinks that if you love somebody hard enough, then everything is going to work out," Nathan continued, scowling at them through the screen. "People are wrong. Fifty years from now, I hope you got what you wanted Haley, because getting married to you was the worst mistake of my life. So here's a little advice: Never get married. In the end, you'll only be miserable."

"Ouch," Peyton winced in sympathy.

"Tell me about it," Brooke sighed, glancing around for any sign of their married friend. "We should find Haley."

"I'll go look for Nate," Peyton said and turned to do just that, only to freeze in her position when her girlfriend's voice began playing on the screen. She glanced over at Brooke, noticing that the brunette had stopped as well, her gaze directed up towards the nearest TV. Peyton returned to her side, turning her attention to where Brooke's eyes were transfixed.

"Hello, I'm Brooke Davis," the Brooke onscreen smirked. "But you probably know me as Brooke McFadden, since I'm most likely married to Senator Marvin McFadden, but we simply called him Mouth back in the day."

"Brooke McFadden," Peyton chuckled, giving Mouth an amused smirk as several of his fellow student began patting him on the back. "That has a nice ring to it, huh?"

"Shut up," Brooke retorted with a smirk of her own, then gave the sheepishly grinning Mouth a little wave.

"Anyway, if you're watching this in 2055, then there should be some sort of record of my body at it's peak," television Brooke stated, bringing their attention back to see that the brunette was removing her shirt onscreen. "Hmm, what the hell!"

"You didn't," Peyton breathed, her eyes wide at her girlfriend.

"We have to shut this off right now," a panicked looking Brooke said, obviously distressed.

"Somebody do something!" Peyton snapped, glancing around at their fellow students. They, of course, did nothing.

"Get out of my way," Brooke ordered a nearby observer, pushing past him to grab a chair. She had the chair lifted halfway when the lights went down, many of those watching groaning in disappointment at not being able to see the cheerleader flash her breasts to the camera. She dropped the chair, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank G-" Brooke began before the lights came back on, resulting in many cheers from the other students. The brunette buried her face into Peyton's shoulder, letting out an embarrassed whimper at what had just happened.

"Hope you enjoyed that, but then again, if you're aliens, you probably have, like six of those," onscreen Brooke smirked with a shrug, slipping her clothes back on. "But, hey, I haven't got any complaints."

"I think I want to go home now," Brooke whined.

"Okay, let's get you home," the blonde agreed, her arm around the other girl's shoulder in support. Another confession began in the background as the girls walked towards the front doors, but they ignored it since it was only Tim claiming to have nailed every girl in school. Peyton and Brooke had just reached the last television before they'd be out of the building when the voice of Anna Taggaro could be heard. And what she said was something that made the blonde girl's heart want to stop.

"My name is Anna Taggaro, and I hate Brooke Davis," the latina declared, causing the brunette that Peyton was leading out to stop dead in her tracks.

_No, no, no,_ Peyton bit her lip, not liking this turn of events one iota. _Please, don't let this be heading where I think it is!_

"What the hell did I ever do to her?" Brooke asked in shock, her embarrassment momentarily forgotten.

"That bitch has taken away the only two people that have meant something to me since coming to Tree Hill, I hate her for taking away my one chance at finding happiness," she continued, unknowingly answering Brooke's question. "And the worst thing about all this is that she doesn't even know it! First Lucas dumps me for her, even though she was still dating my brother at the time. Then, to make matters worse, Peyton goes and says her name in her sleep, just hours after the last time we made love! What does that whore have that I don't? What could she possibly offer that I couldn't?"

"What did she just say?" Brooke rasped in a hurt tone, glancing over at Peyton for an answer. The blonde had barely opened her mouth to speak when the latina began talking again, cutting her off.

"If you somehow end up seeing this, Brooke, I want you to know that I loathe you," the latina hissed into the camera. "I loathe you for taking Peyton away from me without even trying, without even knowing. I loathe you with every fiber of my being, you sorry bitch."

"Brooke," Peyton began, trying to ignore Anna crying in the background.

Brooke just shook her head in denial, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Brooke, I can explain," she begged, only to have Brooke push her back hard against the lockers. Peyton watched as her girlfriend ran out of the school, unable to follow because the breath had been knocked from her lungs. She began slipping to the floor until she felt somebody's hand grip her, supporting the blonde from hitting the hallway tiles. She glanced at who was holding her up, and was more than a little surprised to find that it was Rachel. She was about to say thank you when Anna began speaking again, cutting her off once more.

"As for you, Peyton, I hope you got everything you wanted," Anna's voice rasped from the television above Peyton's head. "I'll always love you, even though you never loved me back."

"Peyton Sawyer strikes again, huh?" Rachel commented, helping the blonde regain her balance. "Good job, Blondie."

"Screw you, Gattina," Peyton sneered, pulling her arm from the red head's grasp. She turned in the direction Brooke had gone and chased after her very hurt and angry girlfriend.

"Good luck," she heard the red head offer, though the sincerity in her statement was in doubt. She ignored Rachel and pushed the door open, rushing to where her girlfriend usually parked her car, just to find herself too late as the brunette's Beetle sped out of the parking lot.

"Fuck!" Peyton screamed, tears slipping down her cheeks.

**End Scene.**

**Sorry if I offended anybody with the last word there, but sometimes it's the only thing that a person can think of saying in that kind of situation.**

**Anyhow, I guess if you've read my Peytanna fic, you know what's going on, eh? If not, then go read it. Oh, and don't forget to review this story and that one as well, okay?**

**Thanks!**

**...**

**P.S.- The song is by Paramore, from their album, 'Riot!'.**


	10. Only the Girl

**10 - Only the Girl**

(Rachel)

When Rachel had first heard about the time capsule that her peers had done the year before, her initial reaction was that of amused distain and the red head chose to put any further thought of it out of her mind. Her opinion of it was one of indifference, thinking it to be a childish gesture at best. She had said as much to Mouth when they had passed the pillar where it was stored, only mentioning it when the plaque had caught her eye. Mouth had disagreed, of course, stating that he thought giving future generations a taste of another era was kind of neat. She laughed and called him naive, asking him what he'd said on it. His answer of it being private intrigued the red haired girl though, so much so that it planted an idea in her mind. One that would culminate into one hell of a scheme, hopefully resulting in the end of Peyton's relationship with Brooke.

"I love it when a plan comes together," Rachel quipped, thinking back to all the time and hard work she'd put into this latest attempt. Behaving herself had been terribly difficult, but the last thing the red head wanted was to draw attention to herself. She had all but literally kissed Brooke's ass during cheer practices to get back into her good books, while at the same time not letting Peyton's suspicious glares and snarky comments get to her. The last three weeks had been hell, but seeing the results of her labor made it worth all the effort. She smirked at the sight of Peyton rushing out the door after her girlfriend, who had practically assaulted the blonde in response to the latina girl's confession. Rachel was almost unable to keep herself in check, delighting in her scheme's apparent success. A little twinge of guilt had entered her mind though at the realization that she'd being hurting the girl she was in love with, but Rachel felt that it was necessary in order for her plan to work. The fiery maned cheerleader reasoned that if Brooke had been spared the same humiliation that her peers had been subjected to, then the suspicion raised by Rachel's actions could be placed on the cheerleading captain. And that was something Rachel could not have happen. Better that Brooke be humiliated as opposed to being expelled. Or worse, sent to jail.

"Okay, just standing there staring off into space isn't at all creepy," Lucas commented from beside her, catching the red head off guard.

"Oh, hello, Broody," she greeted, spinning on her heel to face the blonde boy. "What's up?"

"Okay, what did you do?" Lucas accused, doing that irritating squinting thing that was his trademark.

"Who, me?" Rachel smiled with as much innocence as she could muster, but from the look on Luke's face she could tell he wasn't buying it. "Nothing."

"Rachel," he insisted, frowning at her.

"Fine, if you must know, I'm just getting my jollies off of everybody's discomfort," she answered, though this was only a small part of the whole truth. "Does that make me a bad person or something?"

"You really want me to answer that?" Lucas returned, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Whatever, Lucas," Rachel scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Biology class I have to attend."

"Attention students," Principal Turner announced from down the hall, shouting so he could be heard over the still playing time capsule. "Due to the recent developments concerning the premature opening of the time capsule, all classes today are hereby cancelled."

Several of the students amassed in the hallway cheered at this, while others looked relieved at the news. It wasn't even nine o'clock in the morning yet, and so much drama had already happened.

"Nobody in this school is worth knowing," a boy's bitter voice began, bringing everybody's attention back to the screens overhead.

"Jimmy," Lucas whispered in surprise.

"Isn't that guy in my American History class?" Rachel noted aloud, not really knowing why she recalled the information. "Wow, he is one unhappy camper," she muttered as Jimmy ranted about several of his fellow students. "It's always the quiet ones."

"I've got to go find him," Lucas said before leaving the red head standing by herself.

"Hmm, what to do now with the rest of my day?" Rachel pondered aloud, turning down the hall in searh of her best friend, Mouth.

Rachel sighed at the thought of Mouth. He was another person she felt bad for deceiving, but Marvin had access to the AV room that Rachel needed and she forced the guilt down, pressing ever forward with her scheme. She promised herself that she'd make it up to him somehow at a later date, though how she would go about doing so was beyond Rachel at this present time.

_Brooke is worth all of this sneaking around though. She's worth all the deception, all the lies, all of the risk,_ Rachel insisted to herself, fighting the doubts that had begun to mount in her head. _She has to be worth it! She just has to be!_

(Peyton)

_Time to face the music,_ Peyton sighed, her hand closing around the door knob. She took a deep steadying breath before turning it, entering the apartment to find Brooke sitting on the armchair, looking as though she'd been waiting for her. _Well, this looks promising,_ the blonde sighed again, wondering how ugly this was about to get.

"Brooke," she began, closing the door behind herself.

"How long were you with her?" Brooke interupted in a calm, but firm tone.

"Does it really matter?" Peyton asked, a little disturbed by how calm the brunette was being. She didn't quite know what to do with a non-psychotic Brooke Davis. This was some very new and very scary territory.

"Just tell me, Peyton," Brooke ordered softly, still not lifting her gaze from her lap.

Peyton bit her lip before deciding that only the truth would suffice.

"Two months," she whispered.

"Excuse me?" Brooke rasped, looking up finally up.

"Almost two months," the blonde repeated, a little louder this time.

"Two months?" Brooke breathed, sounding shocked and more than a little hurt. "You were with Anna for almost two months, and you didn't tell me?"

"This is why I didn't want to tell you," Peyton sniffled, plopping down on the couch across from her girlfriend. "I knew it would hurt you, and that's the last thing I want to do, Brooke."

"But you ended up hurting me anyway," Brooke whispered, her eyes falling downwards once more. "Again, I might add."

"I'm sorry," she whispered back, fidgeting with her hands. Peyton stared down at her hands, the awkward silence was making the blonde girl nervous. It felt like forever before she couldn't take it anymore, rising from her seat to head hastily out the door. Sometime during their confrontation it had begun to rain outside.

_The weather girl did say there'd be scattered showers,_ Peyton thought, remembering the forecast from a few hours earlier. The blonde snorted, wondering what the hell was wrong with her. Here Peyton was thinking about the weather, instead of how she had just ditched out on her girlfriend in the middle of an important conversation. She flipped the hood on her jacket over her head to protect herself from the rain, which was increasing in its intensity. She had just reached the bottom of the stairs when she heard footsteps from behind her. She turned around to find Brooke standing there, just five steps above Peyton. And she was not happy.

"Where do you think you're going?" Brooke demanded, the rain pelting the brunette until her hair was flattened against her head.

"Home," Peyton answered, trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"We're not done here yet," she reminded Peyton, her current demeanor more like the Brooke Davis that the blonde was used to dealing with. "So you're not going anywhere, Sawyer!"

"What else is there to say?" Peyton shouted back. "I said I was sorry, and you just sat there, like some sort of damn zombie!"

"Why didn't you tell me about Anna?" Brooke countered.

"Because I knew this would happen," Peyton screamed, suddenly glad it was raining just then. She could feel tears threatening to fall. "I knew you would totally freak out and try to end things between us if I told you!"

"Peyton..."

"I know you, Brooke. I know how your mind works," Peyton accused, breathing ragged from raw emotion. "You always look for some way to sabotage your relationships when things start to get even a little bit serious."

"Don't you dare try to pin this on me," Brooke growled. "Not when you're the one who's keeping secrets, Peyton!"

"Secrets?" Peyton cried, indignant. "How can you expect me to tell you anything when this is how you're going to react?"

"I just want you to be able to open up to me, Peyton," Brooke begged, brushing wet strands of hair away from her eyes. "I just want you to be honest with me!"

"You want honesty?"

"Yes!"

"Fine, you want honesty, Brooke, I'll give you honesty," the blonde cried out, pulling her hood back. "I used Anna to get over you!"

"What?" Brooke breathed, completely taken off guard by the admission.

"I used Anna to get over you," she sniffled, swallowing hard against the sudden feeling of nausea hitting her. "Or at least, I tried to."

"Why would you do that?" Brooke asked.

"Because I thought we'd never happen, that you'd never want me in the same way that I wanted you," Peyton cried, finally breaking down. "And then suddenly there was Anna, this beautiful girl who wanted me over everybody else. And I liked that feeling. That feeling of being wanted, of being loved."

"Oh, Peyton," Brooke whispered, taking a step forward.

"Don't, Brooke," Peyton stepped back a little, shaking her head in protest and shifting her gaze down onto the concrete. The last thing she wanted to see was pity, especially from the young woman standing directly in front of her. "Just, don't."

"I love you, Blondie," the brunette hushed, ignoring the other girl's objection. Brooke brushed back sticky blonde curls behind Peyton's ear, adding in a low whisper. "I always have."

"Brooke," the blonde began, only to be interupted by soft lips pressing against her own.

"Even if you are Little Miss Emo-Barbie," Brooke added in a low rasping chuckle, pressing foreheads with Peyton. A small smile formed on her girlfriend's lips, telling the blonde that she'd been forgiven for her earlier transgression. This turn of events surprised her to no end, especially since Brooke wasn't exactly known for her ability to forgive.

"We're getting soaked out here," Peyton stated dumbly, not really knowing what else to say.

"Then let's get inside," the brunette suggested, her smile transforming into that infamous Brooke Davis smirk, dimples and all. She grasped Peyton lightly by the wrist, leading her lover back up the stairs to the apartment, out of the late morning downpour.

(Brooke)

It was sometime later when Brooke woke up, finding the space beside her (where Peyton usually slept) now empty. Blinking the sleep from her eyes while clumsily untangling herself from the sheets, Brooke more or less stumbled out of the room into the main living area where she found her girlfriend on the laptop.

"What time is it?" Brooke grumbled, slumping onto the stool across from Peyton. The brunette was vaguely aware of the sounds coming from the computer suddenly being lowered.

"Just a little after eleven o'clock," Peyton answered with a slight squeak, instantly raising the other girl's suspicion.

Brooke frowned, "Okay, P. Sawyer, what are you doing?"

The blonde sighed in resignation, before spinning the laptop around for Brooke to see, which was currently playing the time capsule on it.

"What the hell?" Brooke rasped in shock, her eyes bugging out.

"That was pretty much my response when Mouth e-mailed me the address," Peyton agreed.

"Oh, God," Brooke groaned, completely mortified. "It's bad enough that the entire school has seen my boobs, but now the whole world gets a peek? I can't believe I'm internet porn! Some sweaty guy is probably pulling his pud to me as we speak!"

"Well, there is a bright side to all this," Peyton stated with a cringe, smiling weakly at her.

"How can this possibly have a bright side, Peyt?" Brooke nearly shrieked.

"Well, you scored number 11 on Limewire," the blonde informed, her eyebrows raised.

"Really?" Brooke asked in surprise, feeling oddly flattered. "That is so cool!"

"I somehow knew you'd like the sound of that," the blonde smirked.

"How do you get the sound back up on this thing?" Brooke asked, squinting at the screen. She ran her index finger on the cursor pad, before figuring out the program for herself. "Nevermind, I got it."

"I can't believe you don't know how to use your own computer," Peyton scoffed.

"Shh, be quiet," Brooke ordered just as her girlfriend's message began playing. "Ha, found it!"

"Hello, I'm Peyton Sawyer, and I'm a junior here at Tree Hill High, much like many of you watching this right now," the blonde's voice came from the laptop. "It has been recently revealed to me that I am a very selfish person. Don't get me wrong, I don't mean to be this way or hurt people with my actions. I just do, okay?"

"Is that mine?" Peyton asked, coming around the island counter to join Brooke.

"Obviously," Brooke answered with a smirk.

"Shortly after I turned eight years old, I made a friend," the computer Peyton continued. "She was the first friend I really made, because back then, I was painfully shy. Hard to believe, I know. She's my best friend now, even though I don't deserve her. After all the crap I've pulled on her, all the lies and secrets, she's still my best friend. Though most of the time I wish we were more..."

"Aw, P. Sawyer," Brooke cooed, grabbing onto the blonde's arm.

"I am never gonna live this down, am I?" Peyton sighed, covering her eyes with her hand in embarrassment.

"Remember how I said that I'm a selfish person?" Peyton on the computer asked, cutting off Brooke before she could answer. "Wanna know how I figured that out? Well, that would be because of two people. These two people that I came to love, but drove away because I couldn't give myself completely to them. And if they're somehow watching this, then I hope you guys know how sorry I am for hurting you. I'm sorry for being such a blind idiot."

Brooke licked her lips, not daring to say anything now. She probably wouldn't be able to say anything anyway, seeing as her mind had gone blank.

"And I also want to say thank you. Thank you for opening my eyes. Even if things don't turn out the way I'd like them to with Brooke, I still want to say thank you. I hope if and when I see this in 2055, that I'm a better person and not the selflish little girl I am now. I want to think that I've grown at least a little bit between here and there, you know what I mean?"

"Peyton," Brooke whispered, glancing over at her girlfriend.

"Oh, and if you're watching this Brooke," computer Peyton interupted again, an earnest little smile playing on her mouth. "And if I somehow haven't gotten the courage to tell this to you by then, which would be really pathetic on my part, I just want you to know that I love you. With all my heart."

"Okay, that's enough of that," the blushing blonde declared, closing the laptop shut.

Brooke blinked back tears, biting her bottom lip. "Peyton..."

"Baby, why are you crying?" Peyton asked, suddenly concerned. She leaned forward towards Brooke, her jade colored eyes meeting hazel ones filled with worry.

Unable to think of anything to say that could convey what she was feeling though, Brooke instead reached over and pulled the blonde towards her, slamming her mouth onto Peyton's before the curly haired blonde even knew what was going on. In what seemed like an instant, the little clothing they'd been wearing was torn from their bodies in a desperate need for skin on skin contact, both girls tumbling onto the floor in their haste to make love to the other.

Afterwards Brooke cuddled against her girlfriend, their limbs all tangled and their bodies covered in a slippery sheen of sweat from their coupling. Brooke stared at the young woman laying beside her on the linoleum, wondering if she should bring up the cause of their earlier argument. Sure, all that drama had led to some real fantastic marathon make-up sex in the bedroom and here on the kitchen floor, but the cheerleader felt that she had to ask since it was really preoccupying her now that Brooke was no longer distracted by Peyton and her talented fingers.

_Oh, and let's not forget that talented tongue,_ Brooke thought before chiding herself with a shake of her head. _Damn it, Davis! Focus!_

"What is it?" Peyton asked, sounding kind of annoyed. "And don't say nothing because I know you better than that."

"Could you tell me about Anna?" Brooke asked after a moment of trepidation, cautiously prodding her girlfriend to talk. The last thing she wanted was Peyton storming out again, but Brooke really needed to discuss this subject. _Though seeing Peyton run through the street naked would be kind of...FOCUS!_

The blonde sighed in exasperation, obviously relunctant to engage in this conversation. "Brooke..."

"Please, I just want to know," she begged, forcing herself to be serious. "I want to know why you didn't tell me about her."

"I wasn't proud of myself," Peyton relented, turning to face her. "Like I said before, I used her to try to get over you, back when I thought there was no chance of you and I being more than just friends."

"I get that, but I have this feeling there's more to it than that," Brooke pressed on gently, sliding her hand up to caress Peyton's cheek.

"Sometimes I hate how well you know me," Peyton muttered before taking a shivering breath and continuing. "I also wasn't ready to come out, you know? What if all my friends abandoned me? What if YOU abandoned me? I don't think I could have survived that, especially with the whole Anna dumping me and Ellie just coming into my life happening at the same time. It got to be too much. Everything was a giant mess."

"Did you love her?"

"I like to think I did in some way, but thinking back on it, I'm really not sure, you know?"

"How did she find out?" Brooke asked, quickly clarifying. "That you loved me, I mean."

"Apparently, I talk in my sleep," the blonde muttered bitterly, turning her face away.

"Poor Anna," Brooke murmured in sympathy. "No wonder why she hates me. I'd hate me too if I was in her shoes."

"Can we not talk about this anymore, Brooke?" Peyton pleaded.

"We should probably get off the floor and go sleep in the bedroom anyway," Brooke said, changing the subject like Peyton requested. She stood up from the floor and glanced around for her pink shorts and tank top that had been discarded, lazily tossing over her blonde lover's black short-shorts and t-shirt to her in the process.

"Sleep sounds good right now," Peyton agreed, pulling her black short-shorts on before getting up to her feet. A wide eyed Brooke turned to watch the still topless blonde beauty stretch like a cat, feeling her ardor return when the sound of somebody knocking at the front door could be heard.

"Who the hell could that be so close to midnight?" Brooke asked in annoyance, stalking over to greet their late night visitor.

"Wait, I'm not dressed yet," the blonde cried behind her, but it was too late as Brooke impulsively whipped the door open to its widest.

"Brooke, you have to go and talk to Pey-" Nathan began before suddenly falling silent, his eyes the size of silver dollars at the sight behind Brooke. She glanced back to see that Peyton was standing there in only her tiny black shorts. And absolutely nothing else, seeing as her t-shirt was draped on the back of the one stool that hadn't been knocked over. At least Peyton had her arms crossed over chest in an attempt to hide herself. "-ton."

"Nathan!" Brooke cried, trying to stop the guy from staring at her girlfriend. "What the hell?"

"Hey, Peyton," Nathan greeted in a stupified tone, continuing to stare at the nearly nude Peyton as if Brooke hadn't even spoken.

"Hey, Nathan," a furiously blushing Peyton muttered before making an awkward dash towards the bedroom, arms still across her chest.

"Did I interupt something?" Nathan smirked down at the brunette, causing Brooke to roll her eyes in disgust.

"Go home, Nate," Brooke sighed, shutting the door in his face. She leaned against it, letting out a breath.

"You're not going to tell Haley about this, are you?" Nathan asked worriedly a moment later, startling Brooke enough for her to jump.

"Nathan Scott, if you don't get out of here right now, I will call your wife and inform her on how you were staring at my girlfriend like she was Miss November!" Brooke threatened in a voice loud enough for him to hear through the door.

"Alright, alright, you girls have a good night," he said before footsteps could be heard, signalling his departure.

"That wasn't at all embarrassing," she muttered, pushing herself off the door to go join her girlfriend in the bedroom.

**End Scene.**

**I had a hard time with this chapter for some reason. I debated a long time with myself on whether or not I should give Rachel a conscience, while at the same time wondering if Breyton should re-unite by the end of this chapter or not. Obviously I've gone and done that already, so fretting about it now does no good, eh?**

**Anyhow, thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**

**Oh, yes, the song is by Bif Naked, from her album, 'I, Bificus'.**

**See you next update.**


	11. Revelations

**11 - Revelations**

(Peyton)

"Wakey, wakey," Brooke said in an annoyingly cute voice, bouncing up and down on her side of the bed. "Time to get up, Blondie Bear!"

"Oh my God, what time is it?" Peyton groaned, glancing up at her chipper girlfriend.

"Six thirty-eight in the morning," answered the over-enthusiastic brunette, still bouncing up and down beside her. "So up and at 'em, Blondie Bear!"

"What the hell, Brooke?" Peyton moaned, pulling the covers up over her head. "You know I don't get out of bed until seven at the earliest!"

"But I made breakfast," Brooke whined.

"And the building isn't burnt down?" Peyton scoffed, not believing her girlfriend for one second.

"Okay, I didn't so much make it as just placed the milk and cereal beside a bowl," she conceded, pushing and tugging on Peyton while talking to her. "But I did it for you, so you have to get up, Blondie Bear!"

"Alright, fine, just quit doing that," Peyton relented, swatting away Brooke's hands. "And quit calling me that!"

"But it's cute sounding and I think it suits you," she pouted.

"Do I look like James Marsters to you?" Peyton grumbled, more or less tumbling out of bed.

Brooke quirked her head slightly to the side, a confused expression on her pretty face. "Who?"

Peyton was about to explain before deciding agaisnt it. "Nevermind," she shook her head, not seeing the point. Peyton made her way out the bedroom, across the hall and into the washroom. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay, I'll go wait for you in the kitchen," Brooke chirped before skipping away down the hall.

"Sometimes, I wonder why I love that goof," Peyton said, stepping into the shower stall. She turned the knobs and let out a satisfied sigh when the luke warm water cascaded over her, washing away everything from the previous day. Refreshed by her shower, Peyton exitted the washroom wearing Brooke's robe, taking the seat where her fellow cheerleader had placed a bowl out for her.

"Are you reinvigorated for another day at hater high?" Brooke asked, seated across from the blonde.

"I guess," she replied, not quite sure what to make of that comment.

"I have a surprise for you," Brooke grinned as Peyton poured milk into her fruit loops. "And I swear to God that you're going to love me when I show you what it is!"

"I already do love you, Brooke," Peyton reminded, then added under her breath. "Even if you did give Nathan a free show of the goods last night."

"Hey, I apologized for that already," Brooke shrugged. "Besides, it's not like he's never seen them before, now is it?"

"True," she conceded with a shrug of her own.

"Anyway, as I was saying before you so rudely interupted me," Brooke said, grinning at her as Peyton rolled her eyes. "You're going to love me even more after I show you what I've been doing while you were conked out for the last hour or so."

"You've been up since five o'clock?" Peyton asked, surprised.

"Four-thirty actually, but I didn't get out of bed until five," the brunette corrected before continuing. "Anyhow, do you remember how you told me that the sales for the CD weren't that great?"

"Yeah," she nodded, since it was only three days ago when they had that conversation.

"Well, I was thinking this morning that maybe we could do something about that," Brooke smiled, stopping as though waiting for the blonde to say something.

"Like what?" Peyton asked, taking the hint.

"We could hold a promotional-slash-benefit concert at Tric!" Brooke exclaimed, her arms raised over her head.

"That's a pretty good idea, Brooke," Peyton began.

"But..."

"Who's going to play at this little concert?" Peyton finished.

"That's gonna be your job to take care of, while I'll be handling the promotional side of things," Brooke grinned.

"Well, Haley would probably be willing to do it," the blonde thought aloud, frowning in consideration. "And maybe I can get a hold of some of Ellie's contacts..."

"See, that's exactly what I hoped you'd say," her girlfriend said, grabbing a flyer from under a stack of papers. She stepped around the island counter and held it up for Peyton to see, her grin wider, if that were even possible. "Now this is only a rough mock-up, but once I get Mouth on the job, it's gonna rock!"

"You are insane," Peyton laughed, taking the flyer from the other girl.

"But you love me, right?" Brooke asked, grinning like a mad woman.

"Of course," Peyton nodded, jumping up from her seat to engulf her giggling girlfriend in a hug. "With a rack like that, how could I not?"

"Okay, I have to go see Mouth about making a whole crap load of these flyers," Brooke said, slipping out of their hug and grabbing the flyer from Peyton. "And you have to get on the phone with Bio-Mom's contacts and get us some bands, missy."

"Yes, ma'am," Peyton saluted, smirking at the brunette. Brooke kissed her on the cheek, then made her way towards the door, grabbing her bag off the counter along the way.

"P. Sawyer, this is going to kick all sorts of ass," Brooke promised, giving Peyton her patented megawatt smile before heading out the door.

"This could actually work," Peyton smiled to herself, dipping her spoon into the cereal. _Now the only problem is, who else would be willing to do this on such short notice?_

(Brooke)

"This is not going to work!" Haley shrieked, pacing in circles. "I am way too wound up to go out there!"

"Oh, boy," Peyton sighed, palming her forehead.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked, joining her friends in one of the rooms backstage.

"Haley's having a meltdown," Peyton explained, exasperated with having to deal with yet another of her friend's freak outs.

"Again?"

"Yup."

"You guys are not helping," Haley snapped, still pacing. "And quit talking about me like I'm not even in the room!"

"Sorry," Peyton muttered, rolling her eyes.

"We could probably use Broody's help with this," Brooke sighed, then growled. "Where the hell is Lucas anyway?"

"You are totally asking the wrong person that question," the blonde replied, adding in a bitter tone. "Besides, he probably would've been glued to your ass the entire time here anyway."

"Peyton," Haley chided, not liking the blonde's hostile tone.

"Has everybody you contacted shown up?" Brooke asked, trying to quell any potential argument.

"Almost," Peyton nodded, glancing down at the clipboard in her grasp. "But the bassist for Fall Out Boy is running late, so we may have to stall on their performance until he actually shows up."

"Still can't believe how many great bands you got to come, P. Sawyer," the brunette said, absolutely impressed and amazed at her girlfriend's booking ability. "And only on three days notice to boot!"

"Well, since you have so many great artists here, you won't need my help," Haley stated, bending down to grab her guitar case.

"Haley," Peyton frowned, looking as though she were reaching the end of her rope.

"Come on, Tutor Wife," Brooke pleaded, walking up to place her hand on Haley's shoulder. "We can't do this without you. You're our headliner!"

"It was worth a try," Haley sighed, placing her guitar case back down.

"Sorry that I'm late, but Mouth and I had to grab Jimmy from across town before coming here," Lucas apologized, showing up out of nowhere.

"Better late than never," Peyton muttered, then hiked her thumb at the shorter brunette. "Could you help calm down Haley while I go and see if Pete Wentz has shown up yet?"

"Hey, don't make me sound like an infant who's teething," Haley snapped, indignant.

"Then quit acting like one, Hales," Peyton snapped back, clearly having reached her breaking point.

"Wait a second," Lucas interupted with wide eyes. "Pete Wentz? Like Fall Out Boy's Pete Wentz?"

"That'd be the one," Peyton nodded before stalking away.

"You know she didn't mean anything by that, right, Haley?" Brooke asked, trying to smooth the tense situation out. "She's just stressing out."

"I know," Haley sighed, looking a little regretful for snapping at the blonde. "Tell her I'm sorry, okay?"

"I'll tell her," she smiled back, then turned to follow after her girlfriend.

"Hey, Brooke!" Lucas called out, running to catch up to her.

"Hello, Lucas," Brooke returned with a weak smile, suddenly feeling a little uneasy around the boy. _Please don't hit on me, Lucas! I'm begging you!_

"I was wondering if you and I could have dinner sometime?" Lucas asked, giving the brunette his most charming smile.

_Damn it,_ Brooke swore in her head, wondering how she could get out of this without making a scene.

"You do realize that it's only twenty minutes until the show starts, right?" Peyton's voice echoed from down the hall, her annoyance evident to anybody in earshot.

"I think I better go save that Wentz guy from Peyton," Brooke excused herself, taking a step back. "So I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Broo-"

"Bye, Luke," she said, cutting him off before making her escape.

"Look, I'm sorry about not getting here sooner, Peyton," a young man covered in tattooes apologized with a cocky half smirk, leaning lazily against the wall beside the blonde girl. "But I'll make it up to you after the show if you li-"

"She's taken, buddy," Brooke interupted, stepping up behind her girlfriend and wrapping a possessive arm around Peyton's waist.

"What? You mean?" Pete babbled, looking completely taken aback. "You two...are a thing?"

"If by 'thing' you mean hardcore lesbian lovers, then yes," Brooke nodded, smirking at the bassist's shocked expression. "We are."

"Damn it, Brooke," Peyton groaned, smacking her forehead against the clipboard. "I can't take you anywhere."

"That is so..." Pete began, then laughed. "That's so awesome!"

"Okay, this conversation is done," an embarrassed Peyton stated, then pointed down the hall. "Pete, your bandmates are down there. I'll have someone come get you guys when it's your turn on stage, but first I have to take my girlfriend some place dark and kill her with my clipboard."

"Bye, Pete," Brooke waved before the blonde girl yanked her away. "Nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too, Brooke," Pete laughed, walking in the direction to where Peyton had pointed. "See ya, Peyton."

"Yeah, yeah," the blonde said over her shoulder, dragging Brooke along behind her in the opposite direction. They walked for a little while before finally reaching an empty room, where Peyton pushed her inside and slammed the door behind them.

"Okay, look before you go and kill me with that thi-," Brooke began, only to find Peyton's lips suddenly plastered onto hers. She stumbled a little before regaining her balance against a nearby table, moaning into the unexpected kiss.

"Thank you so much for showing up when you did," Peyton breathed when they seperated. "I probably would've killed him if he'd finished that sentence."

"I can just imagine the headline now," Brooke chuckled, adding in a bad imitation of a news reporter. "Pete Wentz Slain By High School Girl, full story at eleven."

"I am such bitch," Peyton declared, looking down in embarrassment.

"Well, that was random," Brooke laughed.

"I hope Haley isn't too pissed at me," the blonde sighed.

Brooke shrugged, "Don't worry about it. Haley's in the same boat as you, Blondie Bear."

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't use that nickname anymore," Peyton frowned at her.

"Peyton?" Karen Roe's familiar voice called out from outside the door, surprising both girls enough for them to jump. "Are you in there?"

"Yeah," the flaxen haired goddess in Brooke's embrace replied. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay, but you better hurry," Karen warned through the wooden barrier. "Because the crowd's getting restless."

"Thanks, Karen," she called out, smiling at her beaming brunette girlfriend.

"Time to save the world?" Brooke asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Time to save the world," Peyton confirmed with a chuckle.

(Nathan)

"She totally blew me off, man," a downtrodden Lucas Scott said, slumping against the wall.

"I told you, dude," Nathan shook his head, wondering if his half-brother would ever get the message that Brooke no longer wanted anything to do with him. Well, not romantically anyway, since she had Peyton for that sort of thing. "She's not interested anymore."

"I don't accept that, Nate," Lucas insisted, stubbornly denying the truth of the situation.

"Have either of you guys seen where Jimmy went?" Mouth asked, walking up to them. "We kind of got seperated when I left him to search for Rachel."

"You left him wandering here by himself?" Nathan asked, incredulous.

"Yeah, why?" Mouth frowned, not liking Nathan's condescending tone. "It's not he's five years old, Nate."

"Yeah, but after his not-so-friendly rant on the time capsule, how long do you think it'll be before someone looking for payback finds him?" Lucas chimed in, pushing himself off the wall.

"Shit, I didn't even think of that," Mouth swore, his eyes wide in sudden realization. "We'd better go find him before-"

"Too late," Nathan muttered, running in the direction of the commotion. Mouth and Lucas were quickly behind him, following him down the hall towards the source of the ruckus. They arrived just as one of their classmates punched Jimmy in the jaw, hard enough to send him down to one knee.

"Hey, asshole!" Rachel screamed, jumping into the fray out of nowhere. The assailant yelled in pain as the red head used her pepper spray to nail him in the eyes when his attention was drawn to her, then she quickly stepped out of the way as Mouth ran by Nathan to help defend his friend. Nathan and his brother took that as their cue to jump in, resulting in a melee that lasted almost a full minute before security dashed in to break it up.

"Those bastards started it," Rachel yelled, pointing at the three boys who had assaulted Jimmy.

"That bitch is lying," one of them denied, struggling against the burly security guard escorting him out.

Rachel apparently didn't like that comment, her fist suddenly darting out to sock the restrained guy in the jaw.

"Who's the bitch now?" Rachel snarled, her amber eyes aflame.

"Remind me never to piss her off," Nathan commented to his brother, who was nursing a sore jaw.

"Ow, I think that last punch might of chipped a tooth," Lucas complained with a wince. "Would it be too much to have an event in this town that didn't end like something out of the Outsiders?"

"Never read it," Nathan snorted.

"You would've been one of the bad guys," Lucas smirked, only to wince again.

"Nice," the slighty taller Scott boy chuckled, slapping his older brother on the shoulder. "Let's head to the main floor, I think the show's about to start."

"I'm going to go check on Mouth and Jimmy, then I'll join you," Lucas told him before walking off in the direction they'd last seen their friends heading.

"Sure thing, Luke," Nathan replied before leaving his brother. He exitted the backstage area and calmly pushed his way through the crowd, searching for a decent place to sit. It had to be a spot where Haley could see him in the crowd, so that his wife knew he was being supportive.

"Here," a girl's voice said, holding a plastic cup in front of his gaze a few minutes later.

"Thanks, Rachel," Nathan nodded before taking a sip, only to wince when the bitter taste of whiskey hit his tongue. "What is this? Or, maybe a better question would be, how did you get your hands on alcohol?"

"I have my ways," she smirked, leaning against the high tables beside him.

"Forget I asked," he shook his head, taking another sip from the plastic cup.

"I have a flask in my purse," Rachel informed an uncomfortable moment later.

"Oh," he shrugged, not at all surprised by that information.

"Yeah," she nodded, seeming not to know what to say either.

"That was a pretty brave thing you did back there, Rachel," Nathan said after another awkward moment.

"Thanks," the red head replied, who was looking into her cup.

_Okay, Rachel is acting really out of character,_ Nathan thought, wondering why the usually brash and cocky red head seemed so melancholic.

"Hey, guys," Peyton greeted from the stage, drawing his attention away from his current companion. "Welcome to our little benefit concert and I hope you enjoy yourselves here tonight. I want to thank you for coming because this means alot to me. Several weeks ago, Ellie Harper lost her battle to breast cancer, but thanks to your contributions, her death will not be in vain. Every penny made tonight from this concert, as well as all the money made by the CDs being sold near the entrance, will be given to breast cancer research, bringing us one step closer to finding a cure!" The crowd cheered loudly before Peyton continued, smiling at the assembled people before her. "Anyhow, our first artist up is somebody who I greatly admire. He's kicked cancer's ass, and now he's here to kick yours. So please give a TRIC-ed out welcome to Jack's Mannequin!"

"What the hell does Brooke see in that skinny bitch?" Rachel sneered, crushing the now empty plastic cup in her hand.

"Well, they've always been really close and th-" Nathan began, then stopped when he remembered that it was Rachel he was having this conversation with. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"I can't take anymore of this crap," Rachel said in a strained voice, brushing a stray tear from her cheek. "I give up."

"Holy shit," Nathan whispered in realization, completely flabergasted as Rachel hastily made her exit through the crowd.

**End Scene.**

**Wow, two updates in as many days! Don't get used to it, folks, because my muse is notoriously fickle and may chose to abandon me at any moment. As per usual, please review after reading and see you next update.**

**Track 11 is courtesy of Audioslave, from the album, 'Revelations'.**


	12. To Bring You My Love

**12 - To Bring You My Love**

(Brooke)

It had happened all so fast, almost too fast for Brooke's panicked mind to process. One moment she was laughing at something her girlfriend had said, the next moment someone was pointing a gun at her before she fell to the floor, pushed there by Peyton. The gunshot, the shattered glass door, the screaming of her peers had soon followed. When she had regained her feet, somebody grabbed her arm and began dragging the brunette outside. The only thing going through her mind as she struggled against her would be savior were thoughts of a blonde girl, who Brooke had gotten seperated from during the mayhem.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" Brooke had shrieked, fighting with all her might at whoever was restraining her. "I have to get back in there! I have to find Peyton! I said, let me go, you son of a bitch! She still might be in there!"

Though her would be rescuer was much stronger than her, he was definitely having trouble keeping her in check. "Somebody give me a hand over here!"

"Brooke!" Lucas shouted, getting her attention. "What's going on? Where's Peyton?"

"Lucas, we were by the library," she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "And somebody brought a gun to the school! Peyton could still be inside! Oh, God, I can't lose her, Luke! I can't!"

"Haley said she'd meet me in the tutor center," a horrified Nathan said from behind Luke, his eyes wide in fear for his wife's safety.

"Nate, don't even thi-"

"Shut up, Luke," Nathan snapped before running towards the entrance, only to have his brother tackle him. Nathan struggled free and punched Lucas, then ran inside the school while his brother was momentarily stunned. Lucas regained his senses quickly though, following after his younger brother in an instant.

Brooke was about to follow as well, but strong hands gripped her shoulders and practically tossed her inside the bus. She ran to the nearest open seat, pressing her hands against the window. She watched in terror as the bus spirited her away from the school, away from the last place she had seen her beloved P. Sawyer.

"Please let her be alright," she prayed before slumping down in her seat, quickly finding herself overcome by gut-wrenching sobs.

"Maybe Peyton will be at wherever it is they're taking us," a quiet voice said from beside her, having moved in to comfort the distraught Brooke.

"Do you really think so?" Brooke rasped, glancing up at the speaker with hope in her eyes.

"We can always hope," a girl wearing glasses assured her, smiling weakly at her. "There were three buses after all, right?"

"Right," Brooke nodded, though something in the back of her mind told her that this just wasn't the case. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," the girl whispered, looking about as convinced as Brooke was by the words.

The bus came to a stop a few minutes later, just outside of an old gymnasium, and the driver had them disembark. Brooke rushed inside, desperately praying that she was wrong, that Peyton was somewhere inside, waiting for the cheerleader with open arms. She ran around the gym, losing heart at her fruitless search.

"She's not here," Brooke cried, slumping down onto an open spot on the bleachers. "She's not here."

"Then we'll wait for her," the girl from the bus declared, sitting down beside her. "And when she gets here, it'll be a happy reunion."

"I hope you're right," Brooke sniffled, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket.

"Me, too, Brooke," the girl whispered. "Me, too."

(Lucas)

"Nathan," Lucas said, gripping the baseball bat. He was going to tell Nathan to be careful, but couldn't find the words.

"Yeah," Nathan replied, seeming to know what he was getting at. "You too, man."

The two brothers shared one last understanding nod before going their seperate ways. Lucas stepped in and under the shattered door leading to the library, following the trail of blood that he and Nathan had discovered a moment ago. He cautiously made his way into the library and walked along the aisles in search of Peyton, gripping onto his weapon even tighter in case he came across the shooter. Like he had told his brother in Whitey's office, a baseball bat against a gun was a terrible mismatch, but what other choice did Lucas have?

"No, please don't hurt me!" Peyton whimpered when he reached another aisle, the blonde girl cringing in fear.

"Peyton, it's me," Lucas said, kneeling down beside her.

"Lucas?" Peyton squeaked, looking up at him in disbelief.

"Come on, we have to get you out of here," he said, slipping his arm under her arm to lift Peyton up.

"I can't, Luke, I tried," she cried in pain, pushing him away. "My leg, I think a piece of glass cut it, or something. I can't walk, I'm sorry."

"Then I'll get some help," he said, beginning to rise before Peyton gripped his sleeve.

"Don't leave my alone, Luke," she pleaded, tears streaming from her green eyes. "Please?"

"Okay, I won't go anywhere, Peyton," Lucas nodded, placing the bat down to slide next to her on the carpet. They sat in eerie silence as time crawled by, Peyton's heavy, pained breathing the only sound to be heard. He got up to his knees to get a closer look at Peyton's wound, pressing lightly against the blood soaked jeans. "You're bleeding pretty good here, Peyton. We have to put pressure on it to stop it, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded, seeming to sense that it was going to hurt.

Lucas pulled his blue dress shirt off, then met her emerald eyes. "Ready?"

"Just do it already," she gulped, before whimpering at the sudden pressure of Luke's makeshift tourniquet. "Ow, that hurts."

"I find swearing helps sometimes," he said, giving her a weak smile.

"Okay, that really fucking hurts," Peyton hissed.

"Did it help?"

"A little."

"You're a terrible liar, Peyton Sawyer."

Lucas sat back down beside the blonde, wrapping his arm around her.

"It was your friend, Luke," Peyton said a moment later, leaning her head tiredly against his shoulder. "The one from the time capsule, but he didn't look angry or evil. He just looked scared."

"Damn it, Jimmy," Lucas groaned, placing his free hand onto his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Luke," she sniffled.

"You didn't do anything wrong to be sorry about, Peyt," he replied, patting her uninjured leg.

"Yeah, actually, I did," Peyton whispered.

"Enough of that," Lucas said, not liking this turn in their conversation. He didn't want Peyton thinking that she had to reveal some dark secret because she thought death was near. "Tell me something good, something to take our minds off all of this craziness."

"Like what?"

"Like..." Lucas began, thinking hard before saying. "Uh, tell me about a good day."

"A good day, huh?" Peyton chuckled a little before beginning, her voice sounding terribly tired to Lucas. "Remember back in sixth grade, when we had that snow day?"

"Yeah, I do, actually," he nodded, thinking back to that time in their adolescence. "Weird day."

"I remember somebody telling me magical things happen when it snows," she whispered, like she hadn't heard him speak. "I didn't really believe that until I thought back to that day. It was like this whole other world just came in over night and took ours away." She sniffled a little before continuing. "We built a snow fort, Brooke and me, right there in my backyard. We made snow balls to keep the boys away, a wall, and a shallow moat, because Brooke said it's not a proper fort without a moat."

"Sounds like Brooke," he snickered, imagining the scene in his head.

"Halfway through making the actual fort though, Brooke decides that we need to dig a tunnel," Peyton chuckled in rememberance. "I argued that it was stupid, but being Brooke, she insisted and so we dug the tunnel. Of course, we dug the tunnel. Even back then, I couldn't say no to her."

"Then what happened?" Lucas asked.

"After digging the tunnel, we just stayed in there the entire day, not caring that there was a world beyond that snow wall," she whispered before adding in a sigh. "I didn't know it back then, but I think that was the day I first began falling in love with Brooke."

"Huh," Lucas grunted, not quite believing what he'd just heard.

"I'm sorry to just lay this on you now, Lucas," Peyton apologized. "But I'm losing alot of blood here, and I-"

"So what you said on the time capsule," he cut in, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, everything I said on there was true," she rasped, pushing herself away from him.

"And what Anna said?" Lucas asked, leaning forward with his arms across his knees.

Peyton nodded weakly, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Wow," he said. To say he was taken aback by this revelation was an understatement, to say the least.

"They're gonna come now," she said in a bitter, broken voice.

"Who?" Lucas asked, returning his attention to her.

"All of them," she cried, her fragile looking frame shaking as she spoke. "The reporters and the psychologists, then the analysts and the so-called experts. And they're gonna try to make sense of all this, but they're not going to be able to. Even if we do make it out of here, we're always going to carry it with us. It's never gonna be the same." She took a deep, shuttering breath before turning back to him, pleadingly gazing at Lucas with those deep green eyes. "It's not glass in my leg, is it?"

"No, it's a bullet," he shook his head, grasping her hand in his own to offer her support. "Now, I may have to get you out of here, but nothing will happen to you, okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise," he assured her.

"You're one of the good ones, Lucas Scott," Peyton smiled weakly, looking like she was on the verge of passing out. "If I wasn't gay, I'd totally do you."

"Inappropriate humor," Lucas smirked, shifting himself into position to lift her up. "I think you're going to be just fine."

"Sleepy," Peyton moaned before she slumped forward, passing out.

"Shit, Peyton, wake up!" Lucas said in the loudest voice he dared to use, shaking her but getting no response. He noticed that she was still breathing, but it was shallow and uneven. "Okay, that's it," he decided, sliding his arm under her leg and lifting her up. "I'm getting you out of here."

(Peyton)

_This is nice,_ the blonde smiled, taking in her surroundings. The room Peyton stood in was awashed by a soft light shining from some unknown source, caressing her face gently, giving Peyton a sense of warmth and love.

"It is nice, isn't it?" Ellie asked from behind her, startling her.

"Mom?" Peyton asked, her smile widening. She ran forward and engulfed Ellie in a hug, laughing loudly until it dawned on the blonde. "Am I dead?"

"Do you feel dead?" Ellie asked back, smirking at her daughter.

"Wait, if I'm dead, where's my other mom?" Peyton frowned, then began looking around in search of Anna Sawyer.

"Um, actually, Peyton, you're not dead," Ellie said, then quickly added. "Well, at least not yet, anyway."

"That's just great," she sighed, then brightened at a sudden notion. "Then again, I could just be hallucinating."

"My daughter, ever the skeptic," Ellie teased.

"This is getting us nowhere," Peyton frowned.

Ellie shrugged, that infuriating smirk (the one Peyton had no doubt inherited from her) plastered on the older blonde's lips. Her daughter glared at her, silently telling her that she was getting impatient.

"Oh, you're no fun," Ellie sighed, looking skyward before returning Peyton's gaze. "Okay, let's cut to the chase, shall we?"

"Finally," the younger blonde muttered.

"Is there any reason for you to want to stay alive?" Ellie asked, that smirk still playing on her mouth.

"You have to wake up, Blondie," a familiar rasp came from beyond the ether, clear as a bell. "I need you."

Peyton smiled at her mother. "Does that answer your question?"

"Looks like you're going back," Ellie smiled in understanding. "I'd brace myself if I were you, because this is going to hurt like a bitch."

"What?" Peyton asked before groaning, toppling to her knees. She grit her teeth against the intense pain coming from her leg. Her eyes went out of focus, causing Peyton to blink hard in an attempt to fight through it.

"Say hi to Brooke for me," her mother's voice echoed, then everything went black.

"Mom," Peyton groaned, her vision returning, albeit in a blurry state.

"It's about damn time you woke up," that familiar rasp from before stated through the haze.

"Brooke?" Peyton rasped, her mouth feeling like it was stuffed with cotton balls. "What's going on?"

"You got shot," Brooke said, squeezing her hand. "Oh, I was so scared that you'd never wake up!"

"I was only shot in the leg," she groaned, attempting to sit up before giving up. "Damn, why does it feel like someone beat the crap out of me?"

"You lost alot of blood, Peyt, so take it easy," Brooke chided, brushing her blonde hair back before propping Peyton up against her pillows. She then handed Peyton a glass of water, continuing as the blonde gulped down half of it. "If Lucas hadn't carried you out when he did, the doctors said you would've died."

Peyton gave her a confused look, then suddenly everything came rushing back. The gunshot, the shattered glass door, the screaming students, the sharp pain in her leg. Then came the painful trek into the library, as well as her conversation with Lucas behind the bookshelves after he'd found her bleeding on the carpet.

"Long day," she commented aloud, at a complete loss for words.

"That's all you've got to say about it?" Brooke laughed softly, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Still processing," Peyton added, then squeezed her girlfriend's hand. "But it is nice to be back."

"It's good to have you back, P. Sawyer," the brunette said in a strained voice.

"Why do I get the feeling that I missed something?" Peyton asked, just noticing now that they were alone. "Where is everybody?"

"Well, uh," Brooke began with a lick of her lips, looking like she couldn't find the necessary words.

"Just spit it out, Brooke," Peyton pressed softly, gripping her hand. A moment of intense dread filled her then, putting more stress on the already tired Peyton. Just when she thought she couldn't take the suspense any longer, Brooke spoke.

"It's about Keith, Peyton," she breathed, fresh tears coming to her eyes. "He died."

**End Scene.**

**Holy monkey crap, Batman! Another update in such a short time! What is this world coming to? Soon cats will live with dogs, and Fox will actually keep a great show like Dollhouse on the air! It is the end of the world as we know it!**

**No, it's not, I'm just screwing with you.**

**Anyhow, I hoped you liked this chapter and please feel free to review when you're done.**

**Track 12 is by PJ Harvey, from her album of the same name, "To Bring You My Love'.**

**P.S.- Yeah, the girl talking to Brooke was Glenda, in case some of you were wondering.**


	13. I'll Never Tear You Apart

**13 - I'll Never Tear You Apart**

(Rachel)

It had seemed like a good idea to her at first, bringing her fellow students together in hopes of celebrating life and helping them forget the horrors they'd all shared a few days earlier. She hated how depressing the atmosphere had become lately, the pall of death hanging over their heads because of this tragedy. A tragedy perpetuated by the hurtful words and actions of a select few. A select few that Rachel was unfortunately a part of, since she had been the one to release the time capsule in the first place.

The guilt just built up in her day by day, and it would just be a matter of time before Rachel burst because of it. Something, anything had to be done, no matter how foolhardy or ill-advised it may seem to be. Anything was better than thinking about her part in the tragedy, hence the planning of the school hallway party. She couldn't do it alone though, so the red head proposed the idea to Brooke, who surprised Rachel by running with it wholeheartedly.

The party went smoothly at first, everybody seemed to be forgetting the pain, if just for the night. Then some idiot had to go and provoke Lucas by shouting something about shooters in the hallway, which resulted in the blonde shoving the asshole hard into the lockers with enough force to rattle the entire wall. Lucas fled after scolding everybody within earshot, with Mouth and Brooke quickly on his heels. Rachel followed them outside, where Lucas proceeded to yell at them that what was happening wasn't right, it wasn't appropriate because a person died in that hallway. Mouth corrected him by saying that two people had died, not just one. While Lucas looked towards one of his oldest and best friends with a hurt and betrayed expression that would haunt her until the day she died, Rachel found the guilt she'd managed to shove down coming back with a vengeance.

"I'm going to check on Peyton," Brooke stated after Lucas had left.

Mouth had already turned to re-enter the school by then, leaving Rachel to watch the brunette walk away. She hesitated before finding her nerve, jogging to catch up to the girl that had stolen her heart.

"Brooke," she called out, reaching the brunette quickly since Brooke had stopped. "Wait."

"Yeah?" Brooke asked, wondering what was up.

"I just want to say," Rachel began, only to have her mind go blank. "Uh..."

"Rachel, it's late, I'm tired, and I still have several things to do before I even think of going to sleep tonight," Brooke sighed, impatient with the red head. "So just spit it out."

"I'm really glad you made it out of the school, Brooke, I really am," she blurted, her voice raspy from unexpected emotion. "I just wanted you to know that."

"Okay, thanks," Brooke said, looking beyond surprised by Rachel's statement. "You, too."

"Good night, Brooke," the red haired girl smiled before she walked back towards the school.

"Good night, Rachel," the brunette replied softly in that same surprised tone.

When Rachel re-entered the school, she found her best friend kneeling in front of Jimmy's locker with a forlorn expression on his face.

"You have to let it go, Mouth," Rachel said, standing next to him. "It's not your fault."

"I wasn't thinking that," he replied, standing up from his previous position on the floor.

"Yes, you were," she sighed, shaking her head. "You have this ridiculous notion in your head that just because you were friends once, that you could've saved him."

"What's so ridiculous about that?" Mouth snorted, glancing at her with a frown that seemed to be ever present now.

"Because you couldn't have," she answered.

"I was his best friend, Rachel," he turned towards her, his frown deepening.

"How many times did the guy call you over the last year?" Rachel asked, not liking this version of her Marvin. She needed him back to his old self, back to being the dependable and lovable Mouth McFadden, who had supported Rachel through thick and thin since becoming her friend. "Come on, look around. Everybody's here tonight. Jocks, geeks, stoners, whatever. Maybe even a few friends who forgot to stay in touch. That's how it's gonna change."

"But everybody's still divided," he argued with a shrug. "We stick to these rigid circles of friends based on sports we play, or hobbies we share, or how attractive or unattractive we are. When's that going to change, huh?"

"Honestly?" Rachel responded with an ironic smile. "Probably never, but that's just human nature. People stick to our own kind, but if you want it to change, then change it. I'll be right there by your side."

"How?" Mouth asked, skeptical.

"Dance with me," she said, slipping her hand into his palm and leading him onto the designated dance area of the hall. She placed her arms onto his shoulders, his arms sliding onto her hips. The red head was pleasantly surprised how natural it felt to be in his arms, but mentally shrugged the thought off as they danced so closely together. It was at this point that those pesky feelings of guilt show up again, rearing their ugly heads to ruin an otherwise perfect moment. She gently pushed herself away from Mouth, her eyes wide at what she was about to do. He gave her a confused look before Rachel surged forward, pressing her lips onto his in a searing kiss.

"Why did you do that?" Mouth whispered when they parted.

"Because I don't think you're going to like me ten seconds from now," she answered nervously, dropping her hands from his chest and shoving them into her back pockets.

"But..."

"I was the one who released the time capsule," Rachel blurted, gazing at him. She could feel tears threatening to fall, but forced them back for Mouth's sake. The rusty haired girl knew she was probably destroying the only true friendship she had made since coming to Tree Hill. Hell, the only true friendship she had ever made, if she were being honest with herself. It was just that Rachel couldn't stand to see Marvin tear himself up over this any longer. "It wasn't your fault, Mouth. It was mine."

In that instant, Rachel could see everything falling apart. His face fell and he turned his gaze away, like he was physically unable to look at her any longer.

"You're right," he muttered a moment later, anger and just a hint of hatred in his voice. "I don't like you."

"Mouth..."

"Don't, Rachel," he said over his shoulder, having stopped. "Just shut your mouth."

She nodded, knowing that whatever she said would probably just make things worse anyway.

"I knew this party was a stupid idea," Rachel muttered bitterly, letting her tears fall as her furious best friend stalked away down the hall.

(Brooke)

"Hello, lover," Brooke greeted, stepping onto the Sawyer patio.

"Hey, yourself," the blonde returned, grinning up at her from the bench. "How was the party?"

"Boring without you there, P. Saywer," she shrugged, crossing her arms over her stomach. "How's the leg?"

"Oh, about the same as when you left this afternoon," Peyton answered, looking down at her fidgetting hands. "How's Lucas doing?"

"About as one would expect a person to be if they had just lost their father," Brooke sighed, leaning back against the pillar.

"Oh, that suc-" Peyton began before Brooke interupted her.

"I'm sorry, Peyton," Brooke cut in, needing to get one particular issue off her chest.

The blonde gazed at her in confusion. "Why?"

"Because I shouldn't have let them drag me away," she answered, her breath catching. "I should've fought harder to get back inside. Back to you."

"Brooke, don't..."

"No, Peyton," Brooke interupted again, holding a hand up to stop whatever platitudes Peyton was about to say. "I need to say this because it's been killing me. I should've run back inside after Lucas and Nathan when I had the chance. I should've made sure, with my own two eyes, that you were safe. I-"

"Enough," the blonde snapped, making her girlfriend jump in surprise. "Come here," she waved for Brooke to approach, grasping her hands with the brunette's. "Look, you're my best friend, as well as the love of my life. I'm going to tell you this, so you'll stop ripping yourself up over what happened, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded.

"There was one thing that made me feel better when I was trapped in that library," Peyton smiled, gazing up at her with shining emerald eyes. "It was the knowledge that you were safe, that you had made it out of there in one piece. Nothing else mattered, as long as my Brookie Cookie was safe and sound."

"I love you for that, Blondie, but there was something else that made you feel better in that library," Brooke said, pulling away to hug herself again. She didn't like this insecurity gnawing at her, but it was there, poking at her brain. It had to be brought out into the light, or they'd risk another blow out like the Anna incident.

"Lucas," Peyton groaned, knowing where this was going. "When are you going to stop with the doubts, Brooke?"

"I'm not doubting you, Peyton, I'm just scared," Brooke cried, wiping a stray tear away. "Now that he's saved your life, what if he starts thinking that you're going to fall in love with him again? What if he starts pursuing you? Because we both know he's just as much in love with you as he is with me."

"He won't," Peyton shook her head, seeming very sure of herself. "And you want to know how I know that?"

"How?"

"Because while I was bleeding to death on the floor of that library, I came out to him," she answered, looking her directly in the eyes.

"You did?" Brooke asked, not knowing whether she should be shocked or relieved.

"Yeah, and he seemed generally okay with the fact that I'm gay," Peyton nodded, smiling at her warmly.

"Did you tell him about us?" Brooke blurted out, realizing how bad that question sounded only after having said it.

"Didn't get that far, seeing as I had passed out by then," the blonde shrugged before attempting to stand up.

"Peyton, what the hell?" Brooke cried, jumping forward to assist the wobbly blonde.

Peyton gripped her arms, forcing Brooke to look the blonde in the eye once again.

"I love you, Brooke, I always will," she assured as Brooke found herself getting lost in those deep green orbs. "But you need to realize that I'm not going to hurt you again, not intentionally. You mean too damn much to me. You're my Brooke!"

"Okay," Brooke sniffled, her voice strained. "Because I really don't want to hurt again, P. Sawyer."

"Come here," her girlfriend commanded, wrapping her arms around Brooke as she broke down. A moment later, Peyton started to chuckle. "You really are a piece of work, you know that?"

"How so?"

"I get shot and you're the one who needs consoling," Peyton smirked, before leaning forward to peck Brooke on the lips.

"Sorry," she apologized sheepishly, giggling softly along with the beauty in her arms. She motioned to the door. "Want a lift?"

"Yes," the blonde nodded, vigorously so. "I most certainly do, Miss Davis!"

"Okay, hop on," Brooke turned her back to the other girl, stooping down so Peyton could climb aboard.

"And here I was hoping for a Rhett Butler moment," the blonde playfully griped before awkwardly getting onto her girlfriend's back, the both of them almost tumbling to the deck before Brooke caught her balance.

"Don't drop me," a laughing Peyton shrieked.

"I've got you, you big baby," Brooke assured her before shuffling and stumbling into the house, her girlfriend hitching a ride on her back.

(Peyton)

"Whoa, easy," Peyton laughed, trying to keep herself from toppling to the floor from her mount-slash-girlfriend.

"Did you just call me easy?" Brooke asked, playfully indignant.

"Hey, girls," Larry greeted, placing a plastic crate full of records on the floor.

"Hey, Dad," she returned as Brooke lowered her to the hardwood, only to go quiet when she noticed the new shelves on the wall. "What did you do?" Peyton whispered in surprise.

"I know, your room's like some holy land, forbidden to fathers," he explained, holding his arms up in submission. "But I thought I'd make you some shelves."

"But the painting, I did that fo-"

"Let it go, babe," Brooke rasped in her ear, gripping Peyton's hand to tell her it was fine.

"You know, sweetie," Larry began, turning from his tools to talk to them. "People will things that have given them great happiness in their life. Things that have helped them make sense of the world. And I'm sure that Ellie hoped that when you played these albums, that you'd remember her, and that she's with you in the music."

"Thank you," Peyton said, a little choked up by his speech. She glanced around for a second before noticing something was missing. "Where's my bed?"

"I don't think you have room for a queen-sized bed, so I'm bringing two singles in here," he answered without really answering.

"What?"

"Now that Brooke's moving in, I mean," Larry smirked at them.

Peyton glanced at her girlfriend suspiciously, only to find the same confounded expression on Brooke's face that the blonde no doubtedly had on her own.

"Haley told me what you did for her and Nathan," he said to Brooke, who hid her face behind her bangs. "And while it was nice of you to give them your apartment, you didn't really think on where you were going to stay, now did you?"

"No, sir," Brooke shook her head, still hiding behind her hair.

"Besides, best friends should stick together," he said, lifting his toolbox. "Welcome home."

"Thanks, Daddy," Peyton smiled, patting his arm as he walked out of the room. She turned to Brooke and they both began shrieking in happiness at the same time, with the brunette bouncing in one spot as Peyton held onto her for balance.

"This is going to be so amazing," Brooke squealed, then husked into the blonde's ear. "Now we can do all sorts of things to each other without having to worry about going home to change since-"

"Whoa, there," Peyton stopped her over-excited girlfriend. "Don't be getting ahead of yourself, Brooke. I still haven't come out to my dad, so anything like that's gonna have to wait until then, okay?"

"Fine, burst my bubble, why don't you?" Brooke sighed, then smirked at the blonde. "Hey, how do you feel about a round bed?"

"Whatever you say, roomie," Peyton replied, rolling her eyes.

"I love you, too," Brooke giggled, hugging her. "Roomie."

**End Scene.**

**That chapter was oddly satisfying to write for some reason.**

**Please review after reading and I'll see you next update.**

**Track 13 - 'I'll Never Tear You Apart' by Martin Tielli, from his album, 'We Didn't Even Suspect That He Was the Poppy Salesman'.**


	14. Hopeful Hearts

**14 - Hopeful Hearts**

(Nathan)

"I'm not exactly sure if this is a good idea," Nathan stated, packing his and Haley's luggage into the back of the SUV.

"Are you still going on about how you think Rachel has a thing for Brooke?" Haley snorted, handing him the last bag.

"I know that you don't believe me, but I know what I saw at the concert, Hales," he insisted, taking the last bag and tucking it inside.

"And what did you see?" She asked, humoring her husband.

"It was the look of somebody entirely defeated," he sighed, meeting his wife's gaze. "She was crying, Haley. And Rachel Gattina never cries."

"I still don't believe you," she insisted, remaining unconvinced. "But even if what you say is true, why would she invite BOTH Brooke and Peyton to her cabin if she wanted to be with Brooke?"

"I'm still trying to figure that one out myself," he muttered, admitting that this move didn't make all that much sense. "Maybe she realizes that they're a package deal?"

"I wonder how Mouth and Skillz convinced Lucas to come along," Haley wondered aloud when they'd entered the SUV.

"Skillz mentioned Brooke would be there, and he more or less just jumped at the chance," Nathan answered, starting the vehicle. "Yet another reason I think this entire trip is a bad idea."

"You worry too much," Haley rolled her eyes.

"Which is usually your role in the relationship, Hales," he retorted.

"The irony isn't lost on me," she snorted as they headed over to meet the others, who they had agreed to meet outside of Lucas' house.

(Skillz)

Antwon 'Skillz' Taylor was not a fan of the great outdoors. In fact, he preferred to stay as far the hell away from them as he could. Nature and him did not get along. Hell, he's never even had a pet while he was growing up. Animals just seemed to dislike him and the feeling was more than mutual. No matter what the animal was, they almost always bit him. And for all Antwon knew, their current destination was rife with all sorts of critters that were just waiting to take a chunk out of him. The only reason he agreed to come along was to support Lucas, who was still trying to get over Keith's death.

"Are you going to be okay, Baby?" Bevin asked, patting his arm in concern.

"I'll be fine," he assured, for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"He's not exactly the outdoors type," she explained to Brooke and Peyton, who were nearby.

"Join the club," Peyton said, throwing a half-smile at Skillz.

"I practically had to drag her out of that house," Brooke complained, muttering under breath. "The big baby."

"Why are we here again?" Peyton asked, giving Brooke an incredulous glare. "No, really. Why do I let you talk me into doing these things?"

"Because I'm your bestest friend in the universe?" Brooke grinned. "And you love me?"

"Not at this particular moment," the blonde girl muttered.

"She's not exactly a morning person," the head cheerleader explained to Skillz and Bevin, who'd watched the entire exchange in amusement.

"You two are so adorable," Bevin squealed, which made both Peyton and Brooke's eyes widen to the size of saucers.

Skillz frowned at his girlfriend's strange statement, wondering what she could mean and why the two girls seemed completely thrown by it.

"Okay, here are the travelling arrangements," Rachel announced, coming down the cobbled walkway with Lucas and Mouth in tow. "Lucas, Mouth, Skillz & Bevin will ride with me, while Naley & Breyton will take the vehicle plus the majority of the luggage. Any questions?"

"Breyton?" Lucas mouthed to the smaller blonde boy beside him, who only shrugged in response.

"We need a couple name, baby," Bevin stated, turning to her boyfriend.

"A what?" Skillz asked in confusion.

"What the hell's a Breyton?" Lucas piped up, but everybody else seemed to be ignoring him.

"Well, now that everything is settled," Peyton declared, turning to her assigned travel companions. "Let's get going."

"Shotgun!" Brooke shouted, bouncing in one spot.

"Hey, no fair!" Haley protested. "I wasn't ready!"

"Too bad, Hales," the brunette grinned in triumph. "She who hesitates...um, loses!"

"Let Haley have shotgun, Brooke," Peyton said.

"But I called it!" Brooke cried.

"Well, look at it this way, Brooke," the blonde explained with a little smirk. "If Nathan's driving, that means-"

"Oh!" Brooke cried in sudden realization, seeming to catch on before turning to the shorter brunette. "You can have shotgun, Hales."

Haley turned to the blonde, grinning at her. "Smoooooth..."

Peyton frowned, hopping into the backseat on the driver's side. "Shut up and say thank you already."

"Thank you already!" Haley said, causing everybody to laugh.

"Ba-dump-bump!" Brooke added, pretending to play a drum.

"I'm here all weekend, try the veal," Haley smirked, holding her hand up like she had a microphone in it.

"Oh, God," Nathan groaned, opening the SUV door. "Two hours of this and I just might crash the SUV into a gorge."

"Just make sure it's a deep one, okay, Nate?" Peyton said, placing a hand on his shoulder from the back seat. "Don't wanna wake up to their schtick while in traction."

"I'll do my best," he promised, shutting his door.

"Tough crowd," Haley said to a laughing Brooke, following the other girl around the vehicle. A moment later the SUV pulled away, leaving them behind.

"Nobody answered my question," Lucas said at a near whine.

"I think I'll take a nap," Bevin stated, opening a backdoor for herself. "Because I don't travel very well."

"Okay, enough with the games, people. Let's get a move on," Rachel commanded, then turned to Mouth. "Who's sitting up front with me?"

"You can have shotgun, Lucas," Mouth snorted, ignoring the red head's hurt expression. "I think I'll take a nap as well."

Lucas looked at Skillz, confusion apparent on his face.

"Don't ask me, 'cause I'm jus' as lost as you are, dawg," Skillz commented.

"Lucas! Skillz! Get your asses inside the vehicle already!" Rachel screamed before disappearing into the SUV.

"Something tells me this is going to be one messed up weekend," Lucas sighed before heading towards the front seat.

Skillz nodded in agreement, muttering under his breath. "Yeah, I'm starting to get that vibe, too, yo."

(Peyton)

"Okay, if you guys are still trying to keep your relationship a secret from the others, then I suggest you cool it with all the touching and flirting because you're being really obvious," Haley warned, turning in her seat to chastise the pair of girls in the backseat.

"We're not being obvious!" Brooke protested.

"No more than usual, anyway," Nathan added with a smirk.

"You're not helping, Nate," Haley frowned.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"What I wanna know is when the hell did Bevin get so damned perceptive?" Peyton pondered aloud.

"That should tell you something on how obvious you guys were being," Haley said.

"Okay, point taken, Lecture Girl," Brooke sighed.

"Yeah, we'll try not to do anything that screams 'Hey, look at the lesbian couple!', okay, Hales?" Peyton snarked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Somebody's snippy this morning," the brunette in the front grumbled, turning forward in her seat.

Peyton understood where Haley was coming from, given the fact that Lucas was still hurting from his recent loss, but the blonde did not like being spoken down to like a child. It wasn't like she and Brooke were intentionally trying to expose their relationship, but sometimes they just forgot themselves. Haley, of all people, should know how it was to be in love.

"Oh, yeah, this trip was a great idea," Nathan muttered after a long, tense silence.

Peyton was about to say something snide, but felt her girlfriend's hand grip hers. The blonde glanced over at Brooke, who was giving Peyton a serene little smile that made her bite her tongue. She nodded at her girfriend and returned the smile, squeezing the brunette's hand back in understanding.

_Maybe this weekend is exactly what everybody needs right now,_ Peyton hoped, trying to ignore that feeling of dread forming a knot in her stomach.

**End Scene.**

**This was mostly just a filler chapter. The next will be longer, I promise.**

**As you may have noticed, I changed the title of the last chapter. Why? Because the former title was too damn long for my liking!**

**Track 14 is by Sarah Slean, from her album, 'the Baroness'.**

**Anyhow, thanks for reading and I'll see you next update!**

**Don't forget to review, okay?**

**P.S.- Oh, by the way, I've got a poll up. Go vote for your favorite OTH slash couple before I take it down, which will be the next update of this story.**


	15. Girl on the Wing

**15 - Girl on the Wing**

(Bevin)

"Now this is my idea of roughing it," Skillz grinned, shouldering his back pack and carrying Bevin's suitcase.

"I thought you might like it," Rachel smirked, then motioned for them to follow her inside. "Come on."

"Rachel, this place is awesome," Peyton said, looking around at their surroundings once everybody had gotten inside.

"It's been in my family for years, but we hardly come here anymore. My dad usually lends it out to clients," the red head shrugged, placing her bags down on the floor before continuing. "The kitchen is fully stocked, there's a river for fishing, ATVs in the garage, plasma screen upstairs and a hot tub in the back. There are five bedrooms, so take which ever one you want except the master, because that sucker's mine."

"Let's check'em out," Haley said, grabbing her husband by the arm.

"You're rooming with me, Blondie," Brooke declared, duplicating Naley's action. "I want one with a view of the river, so get a move on!"

While Peyton allowed herself to be dragged behind the brunette, Bevin took this chance to see if anybody else was noticing the sparks flying between the two girls. What she saw revealed much to her. Haley seemed annoyed at their antics for some reason, where her husband looked to be a mix of apprehension and amusement. Lucas and Skillz looked thoroughly confused, but probably were shrugging it off since Brooke was known to be very tactile when it came to interacting with others, regardless of their gender. It wasn't until her gaze had reached their red-haired hostess did Bevin find herself surprised, almost missing the quick flash of hurt in those amber eyes.

"Come on, Baby Girl," Skillz said, snapping her out of her brief reverie. "Let's go before the good ones are gone."

"I'll catch up, okay?" She smiled, patting his arm.

"Alright," he nodded, stopping to kiss her before rushing up the stairs.

"You want to talk about it?" Bevin asked when everybody else had gone, stepping up behind Rachel while she was grabbing her luggage.

"No," Rachel stated in a deadtone.

"You even know what I'm talking about, Rachel?"

"No, and I don't care to kno-"

"You like Brooke, don't you?" Bevin interjected, causing Rachel to come to a dead stop.

"You're crazy," the red head denied with a shake of her head, quickly recovering from her shock.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody," Bevin said, grinning because her suspicion had just been confirmed. She then turned around to rejoin her boyfriend upstairs. Just as her foot hit the first stair though, Rachel said something lowly that caught her attention.

"What was that?" She asked, spinning around to face the red-head once more.

"I said," Rachel sighed, then smiled softly. "Thanks."

"What are friends for, right?" Bevin smiled back before bounding up the stairs.

"Everything alright, Shorty?" Skillz asked when she rejoined him, finding him in a room with a queen size bed.

"Everything's fine, Baby," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss him.

(Rachel)

"You better grab a bed," Rachel suggested to Mouth, who was staring out the window as though deep in thought. "The good ones are going fast."

He frowned at her before saying, "The couch is fine with me."

"Don't be stupid, Mouth," she smirked, leaning against the door frame. She pushed herself off, motioning for him to follow. "Tell you what, why not just bunk with me?"

"Like I said, I'm good," Mouth scowled.

"So, that's how it's going to be," the cheerleader scoffed, turning away from him.

"You don't think I know what this weekend's about?" Mouth asked in anger, while at the same time trying to keep his voice down. "This is about you trying to relieve your guilt over the time capsule."

"If you hate me so much, why did you even come?" Rachel demanded, more than a little angry herself.

"I came for my friends, most especially Lucas," he answered, taking a step towards her. "But make no mistake, I'm here for everybody but you."

Rachel bit her lip as he turned away, taking a calming breath before leaving the room. She headed upstairs towards the master bedroom, intent on having a little moping session over her broken friendship with Mouth, when Haley's unmistakable whining could be heard from one of the bedrooms.

"I cannot believe this is happening," the only married girl in the house shouted.

"What can't be happening?" Rachel asked, stepping inside to find her tearing the room apart in search of something.

"My ring is missing!" Haley lamented, ripping the zipper of her luggage open.

"Your wedding ring?" Rachel asked in disbelief. "Why'd you take it off?"

"That's not important right now," she squinted, doing a spot on impersonation of Broody. "What's important now is that I find it before Nathan and Lucas get back from their little four-wheeling adventure!"

"Okay, first things first, chill the hell out, Shorty," Rachel said, then repeated in a slightly louder voice. "I said, stop already."

"Fine, I've stopped," the other girl huffed, glaring at her through ruffled hair. "Now what, genius?"

"Now retrace your steps, and think on where you had it last," the red-head replied in a calm tone.

"I don't know," she sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I had it on the ride over here, and then I started unpacking, and then...oh!"

"Eureka?" Rachel quirked an eyebrow, smirking in amusement as Haley jumped over the bed and ran headlong into the bathroom.

"I think...I think I actually took it off when I washed my hands," Haley concluded.

Rachel followed after, cautiously stepping inside the washroom. "Is it in here?"

Haley glanced around the sink area before her breath caught in her throat. "Oh, my God, I washed it down the drain. Nathan's gonna freak out!"

"Chill out, Short Stuff," Rachel assured, pulling the other girl out of the way. "Even if it's gone down there, we can still get it back."

"Yes, you're right," Haley breathed, nodding before turning to Rachel. "We just need a pipe wrench!"

"Sure, I'll just grab one out of my purse next to the belt sander," she joked, immediately regretting it when Haley gripped her by the collar.

"Listen, jokey, go find a pipe wrench," the shorter girl growl, her eyes wide in anger. "Or I'll find one and beat you with it, okay?"

"Well, that's graditude for you," Rachel muttered, pushing Haley's hands away. "Here I am helping you look for your ring and you threaten me. So glad I invited you."

"Sorry, this is just really important," Haley sighed.

"I understand, but physical violence won't get you any closer to finding your ring," Rachel smirked, then spun on her heel. "I'll get the toolbox."

"Thank you," she heard the other girl say.

Five minutes later, Rachel returned with the toolbox and handed it Haley.

"What?" Haley asked, confused.

"I just got my nails done, Short Stuff, so you're playing the role of Mario, super plumber extraordinaire," Rachel grinned, placing it on the floor. "Minus the mustache and overalls, of course."

"Just when I was beginning to like you," she muttered, kneeling down to open the toolbox and get to work.

"I'll check the rest of the house while you do that," Rachel laughed before adding. "Oh, and there's rubber gloves underneath the sink for when you need them."

"Why would I need them?" Haley frowned in confusion.

"You'll see," she smirked, then headed out to search the rest of the house. Rachel was tempted just to sit down and read a book or something, but decided against it. Her eyes were glued to the floor in hopes to catching a glint of metal, all the while absently wondering where everybody else was right then, when she turned the corner and walked into the first room on the right. And straight into a scene from her worst nightmare.

"Oh, jeez, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, quickly closing the door. _You have no idea how sorry I am right now!_

"Doesn't anybody knock anymore?" Brooke shouted from inside the room.

"Told you this was a bad idea," she heard Peyton stated right afterwards.

_I have to get out of here,_ Rachel decided, trying to rid herself of the image of Peyton and Brooke having sex. _I really didn't need to see that!_

"What you saw in there wasn't what it looked like, Rachel," Brooke burst from the room in a robe, freezing the red-head in her tracks.

"I was just looking for Haley's ring," she explained, just wanting to escape. "I didn't know that you and Peyton would be going at it like... lesbian bunnies."

"Very funny," Brooke glared, gritting her teeth. "Now I suppose you're going to blab this to everybody, right?"

"She's not exactly known for being trustworthy," Peyton added in her usual snark, stepping out in a robe as well.

"I won't say anything, I promise," Rachel assured, extrememly uncomfortable with the couple in front of her.

"Did you find it?" Haley asked, coming up from behind Rachel.

"Nope," the coppor haired girl replied with a shake of her head. "You?"

"No, just a nickel and a really gross assortment of hair dating back to the late eighties," she sighed, then added with a scowl. "I hate you, by the way."

"You lost your wedding ring?" Brooke asked in shock. "Nathan's going to kill you!"

"I know, thanks, Brooke," Haley said, making an annoyed face at the other brunette. She turned to the nearby cabinet, moving to open it. "Well, the bathroom's a complete mess. Are there any paper towels in here?"

Rachel jumped forward to block Haley, who gave her a confused glance. "Sorry, this cabinet's off-limits."

"Is that a lock?" Peyton smirked.

"Ooh, a secret cabinet!" Brooke squealed. "I wonder what's inside?"

"Private stuff," Rachel snapped, glaring at Brooke and Peyton. "You know, how people don't like private things being revealed?"

"Why are you two in bathrobes?" Haley frowned at the pair, who were suddenly wearing very sheepish expressions.

"So, look at the time," the blonde said in a high pitch, excusing herself back into the bedroom.

"What Blondie said," Brooke smiled fakely, following Peyton back inside.

Haley shook her head. "Okay, that was just-"

"Weird?" Rachel finished.

"Yeah," the other girl agreed.

"Let's get back to that search, huh?" Rachel suggested, pointing downstairs. "I'll check down there just in case."

Without waiting for an anwser, she headed downstairs through the foyer into the kitchen. After taking a quick moment to see if she was alone, Rachel sat down at the table and buried her face in her hands.

(Brooke)

"Hey, this afternoon wasn't at all awkward, was it?" Brooke asked, shuffling up next to her girlfriend.

"Oh, jeez, that was so messed up," Peyton groaned, palming her forehead in embarrassment. "I can't believe we got busted like that!"

"We never did make it to the jacuzzi, did we?" Brooke laughed.

"Nope, that we did not," the blonde girl chuckled in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm totally willing to take the blame on that one," the brunette smirked, bumping shoulders with the blonde. "But only if you're willing to take the blame for looking so hot in that bikini."

"Whatever, you nympho," she snort, then motioned to where Rachel was talking to the DJ. "Do you think she'll say anything?"

"I have no idea, Peyton," Brooke admitted, sharing in her lover's worry. "She hasn't been all that bitchy as of late, but I still don't trust her."

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see," the curly haired blonde sighed, then smiled sidelong at her. "Besides our fun being interrupted this afternoon, I've been having a real good time so far."

"Me, too," Brooke returned, smiling back before noticing a melancholy Lucas off by himself. "But apparently, not everybody else feels the same way."

"Go dance with him," Peyton nodded, having followed her gaze.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just remember who you're going home with tonight," the blonde smirked.

"No worries there, girlfriend," Brooke smirked back, jaunting towards the blonde boy.

"Hey, Brooke," he greeted, smiling at her.

"Hey, buddy," she returned, glad to see him smile. Even if it looked a little forced, at least Lucas was smiling again. "Just came over to see how you're doing."

"Surprising well, actually," he shrugged, sipping his drink after answering. "This is a pretty awesome club, though the fact it's way out here in the sticks is a little confusing."

"Please help me, some guy named Rudy keeps asking me to dance," a bug-eyed Mouth interrupted, clearly desperate to escape his male courter.

"Go grab Peyton and tell her that Lucas and I will meet you guys on the dance floor," Brooke said, pushing him in the direction of her girlfriend.

"Thank you," Mouth breathed in relief, heading off to where Brooke had left the blonde girl.

"Speaking of which, how's Peyton been doing?" Lucas asked, bringing her attention back to the blonde boy.

"She's doing that 'Tough Cookie' thing she does," the brunette sighed, then smiled. "But at least she isn't shutting me out, which is great for us."

"Us?" Lucas frowned in confusion.

"I mean, ah, for our friendship, you know?" Brooke stumbled, internally kicking herself for almost slipping up. She grabbed Lucas by the sleeve of his shirt to lead him towards the others, who were already dancing. "Come on, Lucas, it's time to shake our booties!"

_That was too fucking close,_ Brooke thought before joining their friends on the dance floor.

**End Scene.**

**Originally, I was going to end with Haley's POV, but my mind just kept going blank and nothing was getting done. So I decided to switch it over to Brooke, seeing as I've already ended the last two chapters with Peyton. And besides, this is a Breyton and at least one of them should have a POV per chapter, right?**

**Anyhow, review after reading and I'll see you later.**

**Track 15 - 'Girl on the Wing' by the Shins, from 'Oh, Inverted World'.**


	16. Save Me From What I Want

**16 - Save Me From What I Want**

(Rachel)

_I think I must be some sort of masocist,_ Rachel grimaced, feeling almost physically ill at Peyton and Brooke being all lovey-dovey. _I don't know how much more of this shit I can take! Why the hell did I invite them again?_

It was bad enough just knowing that the two girls were together, but having it shoved in her face every damned time she saw them was getting to be a little much for the red-head. This morning Rachel wanted a sandwich and went to the kitchen, only to turn the corner and catch the pair sneaking a quick kiss while making breakfasts for themselves. They hadn't seen her that time though, since the red-head backed out immediately at catching sight of them. It only got worse after the guys left to go fishing, leaving the girls to their own devices. Case in point being when she and Bevin were heading to the jacuzzi together, then discovering the pair playing footsy in the water, giggling and flirting since the two girls thought they were alone. Bevin had patted her on the shoulder, smiling understandingly while leading the red-head away from the scene.

"The mighty fishermen have returned!" Lucas declared, sounding a little tipsy.

"How much beer did he drink, you suppose?" Bevin whispered in her ear.

"A lot, I'm thinking," Rachel snorted, trying not to laugh.

"Dinner's ready," Haley calling everybody to the kitchen.

Everybody entered shortly afterward and dinner passed by in relative normalcy. Brooke and Peyton seemed much more subdued in their flirting since the boys had gotten back, which Rachel was eternally thankful for at this point. The group gathered in the main living area near the fireplace, drinking and laughing over stories. The seating arrangement was clockwise, starting with Rachel, who sat on a couch with Bevin and Skillz. Mouth and Lucas were on stools furthest from the fire, while the resident married couple sat on the love seat. And finally, seated on the armchair beside the fireplace and directly across from the red-head, was none other than Peyton, who had Brooke seated in front of her on the footstool.

"I have an idea," Bevin cried in her usual cheery voice, bouncing in her seat. "Let's play 'I never'!"

"I don't know, Bevin," Peyton smirked, shaking her head. "Last time that game didn't go so well for me. Catfight with Nikki anyone?"

"Oh, come on, P. Sawyer," Brooke insisted with a laugh. "It'll be fun!"

"Whatever," the blonde chuckled, relenting to her girlfriend's will.

_What a pushover,_ Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I'll go first," Bevin declared, making a show on thinking before continuing. "I never...kissed somebody in the rain."

Peyton, Brooke, Nathan, Haley and Lucas all drank in that succession.

"Okay, Lucas, you go next since you drank last," Bevin told him.

"Alright," Lucas frowned in consideration, doing that squinty thing again. "Let's see. I never...cheated on a school exam."

Everybody but Haley, Mouth and Lucas took a drink, which didn't surprise Rachel all that much.

"That was lame," the red-head muttered, rolling her eyes for what must have been the millionth time that day.

"Rude much?" Peyton scoffed.

"What was that?" Rachel scowled at her.

"You heard what I said," Peyton continued, returning the scowl in kind. "That was rude, and you know it."

"Hey, it doesn't really matter, guys," Lucas interjected, trying to maintain the peace.

"I'll go next," Rachel said, a wicked idea popping into her head.

"That's not how it goes, Rach-" Bevin began, only to be cut off by the red-head.

"I never... got caught going down on my best friend yesterday afternoon," Rachel smirked, relishing in the pair's shocked expressions.

"You unbelievable bitch!" Peyton shouted, shocking everybody else with her outburst.

"Oh, God, I was afraid something like this would happen," Haley groaned, hiding her eyes.

"Drink up, Peyton," the copper haired vixen taunted.

"Rachel, you promised," Brooke cried, looking like she was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, we didn't on shake it," she told the brunette.

"You mean to tell me that you and Sawyer...?" Skillz began, letting the question hang while looking directly at Brooke.

"This has to be some kind of sick joke," Lucas stated, bringing everybody's attention to him.

"Lucas, we...ah, um..." Brooke began, stumbling over her words.

"Ah, shit," Peyton swore.

"Oh, you mean Lucas didn't know about the little sapphic relationship you two have going on?" Rachel asked, unable to resist.

"That is it," the blonde growled, lunging up from her seat with lightning speed towards the red-head. Rachel felt the other girl's fist connect with her jaw, snapping her head backwards before Skillz, Haley and Nathan could pull the blonde away. She watched in a slight daze as Peyton continued to struggle against her friends, snarling loudly while they restrained her. "Let me go!"

As Peyton was dragged from the room, Bevin looked directly at the red-head.

"What?" Rachel asked, her hand pressed where Peyton's wild roundhouse had caught her.

"You've gone too far this time, Rachel," the usually cheery girl stated before getting up from the couch, following the others into the kitchen.

She looked around and noticed that her only remaining companions in the room were a sobbing Brooke and a disappointed looking Mouth.

"I hope you're proud of yourself," Mouth sneered at her when their eyes met, then he too left the room. Unlike the others though he used the sliding patio doors, where an upset Lucas Scott could be seen pacing outside.

"Do you really hate me that much?" Brooke rasped, bringing Rachel's attention to her.

She shook her head in denial. "Brooke, I-"

"You're going to pay for this, Rachel," the brunette promised before standing up and leaving the room.

"I have really got to start thinking this shit through before opening my big mouth," a completely miserable Rachel sighed, forehead pressed into her hands.

(Lucas)

"I feel like such an idiot," Lucas huffed, leaning with his hands pressed on the patio railing.

"If it's any consolation, I had no idea that they were together either, Luke," Mouth offered from behind, where he was standing near the sliding doors.

"Doesn't really help, but thanks," he snorted, turning around face his friend.

Mouth shrugged, a small ironic smile on his lips. "I try."

"You're a good friend, Mouth," Lucas said.

"So I've been told on several occasions," the smaller of the two blonde boys chuckled.

"Lucas?" Haley asked, her voice coming from around the corner. "Where are you?"

"We're over here, Haley," Mouth called, then frowned in confusion at the sharp look Lucas gave him. "What?"

"Nothing," Lucas sighed, shaking his head.

"Oh, hey, Mouth," Haley said, appearing to their right.

"Hey."

"Can I speak with Lucas in private?"

"Luke?"

"It's fine," Lucas nodded.

"I'll be inside," Mouth replied, heading in the direction that Haley had come from.

"Everybody's worried about you," Haley stated, then ammended in an ironic tone. "Well, everybody but Rachel, that is."

"Not the best time for jokes, Hales," Lucas frowned.

"I suppose not," she sighed, walking over to lean against the railing beside Lucas. The two best friends were silent for a minute or so before Lucas couldn't take it any longer.

"How long have they been together?"

"A while now."

"That's a bit vague," Lucas muttered, then glanced sidelong at his oldest and best friend. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I promised them I wouldn't say anything, but only on the condition that either Peyton and/or Brooke tell you themselves when they were ready," Haley explained with a sigh. "I seriously doubt this is what they had in mind though."

"Huh."

"Besides, would you have believed me if I had told you?" Haley asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Probably not," he admitted, then added with a growl. "I just feel so..."

"Betrayed? Shocked? Confused?" Haley finished, sounding like she understood.

"Add angry and idiotic into the mix, then that'll pretty much cover it," the blonde boy snarked.

"All of which are completely understandable emotions right now, but there's something else you should probably know."

"What's that?" Lucas asked, squinting at her.

"They're in love, Luke," Haley stated, smiling softly at him. "Crazy, head over heels in love."

"Well, that's great for them and all, Haley," Lucas whispered, unable to keep the hurt out of his voice. "But where does that leave me?"

Obviously not knowing what to say to that, Haley silently pushed herself away from the railing and wrapped her arms around him instead.

(Mouth)

It was sometime after midnight when Mouth exited the cabin in search of Rachel, finding himself unable to sleep given the events of earlier that night. Brooke and Peyton had left shortly following said events, neither wanting to spend another moment under the same roof as their copper haired hostess. Since Nathan had drinken little to no alcohol the entire evening, the girls asked him to drive them home. Nathan agreed, telling Haley that he'd be back as soon as he could.

"A lot of people are pretty pissed at you right now," Mouth said, finding the red-head sitting alone in the hot tub.

"I'm not really in the mood for a lecture at the moment, Mouth," she grumbled, refusing to look up at him. "So save it, okay?"

Mouth slid his sandles off, rolled up his pants, then sat on the hot tubs edge. He dipped his feet into the water, looking up at the stars before curiosity finally got the better of him. "Why'd you do it, Rachel?"

"You're going to have to narrow it down, Mouth," she said lowly, glancing over at him. "Because I've done a lot of crappy things as of late, so it's kind of hard to keep track of them all."

"Let's start with the time capsule."

"Straight to the big one, huh?" Rachel asked, looking away to let out an ironic chuckle before continuing. "Well, I could tell you several things, like how I just wanted to see people squirm or some crap like that, but that would be only a small part of it."

"Then what would the bigger part of it be, Rachel?" Mouth asked, wondering where she was going with this.

"The night before I released the time capsule, I watched some of it," she explained, taking a deep breath. "I was hoping to find something to use, something that would humiliate the person in the way of me getting what I want." Rachel swallowed, then ammended in a rasp. "Or rather, who I want."

Mouth took a deep breath. "Go on."

"Anyway, that ploy failed. Miserably, I might add," she snorted, then added in a sarcastic tone. "The fact that I'm indirectly responsible for two deaths is just the ironic flavored icing on the cake."

"Who were you trying to humiliate?" Mouth asked, curious. "Was it Brooke?"

"You'd think that given our history, but she wasn't the target. Brooke was just an unfortunate casuality," the red-head denied before pausing to meet his gaze again. "I was gunning for Peyton."

"Peyton? Why would you go aft-" Mouth began, stopping suddenly when realization dawned on him. "Oh!"

"Yeah," she scoffed, looking away once more.

"I never even knew you were like that," he stated in shock.

"Well, to tell you the truth, Mouth, I'm not gay," the red-head clarified, licking her lips. "But I'm not exactly straight either though, so I guess you can say that I'm bi-sexual."

"Wow," Mouth whispered, then frowned in confusion. "Wait, if you want to be with Brooke, why did you go and out her relationship with Peyton tonight? You had to know that would hurt her, didn't you?"

"That was me not using my brain," Rachel sighed, running her fingers through long straight hair. "Peyton was just getting on my nerves, so I lashed out without thinking twice about it." She slapped the water in frustration, her sudden action catching Mouth by surprise. "God, I just keep screwing up!" Rachel cried, bursting into tears. "Why do I keep screwing up?"

Mouth slid into the pool, pulling the broken girl close to him without thinking about it. She stiffened in surprise at first before relaxing into the embrace, resting her head against his shoulder.

A solid ten minutes went by without any words exchanged, the two just sitting in the jacuzzi with the only sounds being Rachel's sniffles and the bubbling water.

"I don't deserve you in my life, Mouth McFadden," Rachel stated, breaking the silence.

"Too bad, you're stuck with me," he replied, earning himself a chuckle.

"Thank God," she whispered, then stirred at the sight of headlights through the trees. "Hey, looks like Nate is back."

"We should head inside," Mouth suggested, releasing his grip on her and exiting the hot tub. He grabbed the nearby towel and turned to hand it to her when Rachel wrapped her arms around him, hugging Mouth hard against her bikini clad body. "Rachel?"

"You really are the best, Mouth," she whispered before kissing his cheek, then let him go while taking the towel from him.

"Shit," Mouth muttered under his breath, realizing that he'd just let Rachel back into his good books.

**End Scene.**

**Yeah, strange place to end it, but whatever. Okay, I know I said that at least one of our girls should have a POV per chapter, but I found that the story just worked better this way. Well, in my opinion anyway.**

**On a related note, the poll is done. Not surprisingly, Breyton crushed the competition by getting ALL the votes. Huh, go figure.**

**Anyhow, review when done reading and see you next update.**

**Track 16 - 'Save Me From What I Want' by St. Vincent, from her album 'Actor'.**


	17. Black Hearted Love

**17 - Black Hearted Love**

(Brooke)

"This sucks," Brooke grumbled with her chin rested on interwined fingers, pouting at the lone brooding blonde boy across the courtyard. "He won't even look over here."

"Yeah, but can you blame him for that?" Peyton muttered, sounding just as miserable. "The way he found out about us wasn't exactly the most ideal, Brooke."

"Just give him a little time, guys," Haley assured them, who had surprised the pair by sitting down at their table earlier. "Lucas will talk to you when he's ready."

"That conversation should be all sorts of fun," the blonde snorted, popping a fry into her mouth.

Brooke nodded in silent agreement with her girlfriend, really not looking forward to that coming confrontation. She turned her attention from the gloomy visage of Lucas Scott and scanned the courtyard where everybody was eating lunch, her gaze soon falling on a solitary Mouth sitting far off across the way. The brunette contemplated on rising from her chair to go check on him, since they hadn't really spoken since the cabin a few days ago, when Rachel appeared and took the seat the next to Mouth.

"That bitch," she hissed, not realizing she'd spoken until the words had escaped.

"Where?" Peyton growled, knowing who Brooke meant just by the venomous tone used. It was a dead give away.

"Remember where you are," Haley reminded, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I hate her," Peyton stated with doubtless conviction.

"Really? We hadn't noticed," Nathan quipped, joining the three girls.

"Hey, Nate," Brooke and Peyton greeted at the same time.

"Hello, creepy love twins," he smirked, then kissed his wife's cheek. "Hey, babe."

"Why so late for lunch?" Haley asked, turning slightly towards him as he sat down beside her.

"Had to talk to Whitey," he answered simply, then motioned to his older brother with his chin. "Still getting the silent treatment, too, huh?"

"I know why he's pissed at us, and Lucas has every right to be, might I add," Brooke replied, referring to herself and the gorgeous blonde seated next to her. "But what I don't understand is why he's so pissed at you two."

"Actually, Lucas asked me to give him some space until he was ready, so that's exactly what I'm doing," Haley explained, then hiked a thumb at her husband. "This jackass though forced the issue and got himself yelled at."

"I just wanted him to stop sulking," Nathan lamely defended, shrugging. "He does it way too much when things don't go his way."

"You're just lucky he didn't hit you or something," his wife muttered, taking a swig from her water bottle.

"So Rachel and Mouth have been hanging out a lot lately," Nathan stated, deflecting the attention from himself.

"She's just doing it to get on my nerves," Brooke scowled.

"What?" Peyton asked, turning to face her girlfriend with a quizzical expression. "What do you mean?"

"Mouth was my friend first and she's trying to turn him against me," the brunette explained, then scoffed at how close a giggling Rachel was leaning on Mouth after he'd said something to her. "Oh, can she be any more obvious?"

"Okay, I know that she hates you, and by default us, but that seems a little far-fetched, Brooke," her girlfriend arched an eyebrow at her, giving Brooke a little half smile. Peyton glanced at her watch, beginning to rise from her seat. "Crap, I've gotta head to art class early. My project is due in two days and I'm only half done. See you guys later."

"Bye, babe," Brooke smiled up at the blonde, who hugged her quickly before taking off.

"You do realize how paranoid you sounded just then, don't you?" Haley asked when Peyton was gone.

"It's not paranoia when it's true," Brooke retorted, returning her glare to Rachel across the courtyard.

"Maybe Rachel...really does like...him...?" Haley said haltingly, only to frown in confusion when both Brooke and Nathan looked at her with incredulous expressions. "Why are you two looking at me like that?"

"Are you sure you married Haley, and not Bevin?" She asked Tree Hill High's star basketball player. "Because she's sounding very crazy right now."

"I'm not touching that one," Nathan shook his head, not wanting to end up in the dog house.

"Smart boy," his wife smiled.

"Well, one thing for sure is that I'm not putting up with it," the brunette stated while her baleful gaze shot back to Rachel, who she noticed was standing up to leave for class. Brooke stood up as well, intent to follow after to give the red-head a piece of her mind.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Brooke," Nathan warned.

"Yeah, that could turn out badly, especially considering your temper," Haley added.

"Uh-huh, see you guys later," Brooke waved them off, ignoring them to chase down her prey.

"You just had to go and say something about Mouth and Rachel, didn't you?" She heard Haley chide her husband.

The brunette followed Rachel to her locker, haughtily stepping up to the distracted red-head in the deserted hallway.

"Were you planning on killing me before Calculus, Brooke?" Rachel asked with her back to her fellow cheerleader.

"How'd you know it was me?" Brooke asked, startled at being discovered. _So much for the element of surprise!_

"You're alot of things, Brookie, but subtle isn't one of them," she smirked, though it seemed a little forced. "Where's your appendage?"

"My appendage?"

"Yeah, you know, the one that has blonde hair and skinny legs?" Rachel clarified with distain. "Goes by the name of Peyton Sawyer?"

"Shut up," Brooke snapped, not liking the way the red-head had said her girlfriend's name.

"What do you want, Brooke?" Rachel sighed.

Brooke took a deep breath before glaring into her adversary's amber eyes, wanting Rachel to know that she meant business. "I want you to leave Mouth alone."

"What?" She asked, taken by surprise.

"Leave Mouth alone," she repeated, her gaze unwavering. "I know that you hate me and will do anything to make my life a living hell, but I will not sit back and let you use him to get to me."

"Okay, first of all, Brooke, I would never intentionally hurt Mouth," Rachel denied, shutting the locker door. "He's my best friend and I love him."

"Oh, please," Brooke scoffed, rolling her eyes. "The only person you love is yourself."

"And second of all," the red-head continued, ignoring her jibe. "Contrary to what many of my actions may lead you to believe since we first met, I don't hate you, Brooke. I never have."

"Then everything since then was just fun and games to you?" The brunette demanded, her voice echoing down the still empty hall.

"No, that was me trying to get your attention!" Rachel cried through clenched teeth, sounding more than a little frustrated while attempting to keep her volume down.

"What?" Brooke asked, completely thrown. "What do you mean?"

"I, ah..." Rachel sputtered, then dropped her arms down.

"What do you mean by that?" She insisted, not understanding.

"Uh, screw it," Rachel muttered with a shake of her head, then stepped forward and took the brunette completely by surprise with her next action. Soft lips were pressed against the shocked Brooke's, who just stood momentarily dumbfounded by the unexpected kiss before pushing the red-head away.

"Okay, whatever you're trying pull here, it's not going to work," Brooke spat, bringing her fingers up to touch her lips like they'd been burnt.

"No more ploys, no more games," the red-head stated, shaking her head again. "This is just me, coming clean."

"What?" Brooke asked, more than a little confused and suspicious. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm in love with you," Rachel said, offering up a weak smile. "Have been since the first time I saw you."

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it," the brunette said, still doubting the other girl's sincerity.

"Look, I'm sorry for the shit I've pulled, but-"

Just then the bell signaling the end of lunch rang, bringing an end to their conversation as several of their fellow students entered the hallway on their way to class.

"I'll see you around, Brooke," Rachel stated in an unsteady voice before hastily heading passed her towards Calculus, leaving a flabergasted Brooke standing by herself in a sea of people. A moment later the bell rang, telling Brooke that she was late for her next class, which just so happened to be Calculus. With Rachel. And Lucas.

"This is what a stroke must feel like," Brooke groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

(Peyton)

"You know, after all the crap we've gone through the last few days, a night out just might be what we need," Peyton stated, leaning against the brick wall beside her girlfriend.

"Yeah," Brooke nodded in agreement, sounding distracted to the blonde. In fact, Peyton noticed that she'd been distracted since meeting up after fifth period, making her wonder what could've happened to cause this unusual behavior in Brooke.

"What's the matter, babe?" Peyton asked, deciding to use the direct approach.

"Nothing," Brooke said with a slight squeak, shaking her head quickly. A little too quickly, in Peyton's opinion.

"Brooke..."

"I said it was nothing, Peyt," Brooke insisted, using that one certain tone that told the blonde that she was annoyed with her.

"Fine, be a bitch about it," Peyton scoffed, pushing herself from the wall to walk away.

"Wait, I'm sorry," the brunette apologized, grasping her by the wrist to prevent Peyton from stalking away. "I just had a rough day at school, and I didn't mean to take it out on you. It's just this whole Lucas thing, plus Rachel being, well...herself. It's all starting to get a little much, you know?"

"How about I grab us some drinks to loosen you up then?" Peyton smiled, glad she'd gotten her girlfriend to open up a little bit. The blonde knew that Brooke was still holding back some bit of information, but at least she'd gotten the cheerleader to admit that there was something bothering her.

"Grab me something with vodka in it," Brooke said, returning the smile.

"Sure," she nodded, leaving towards the bar to order their drinks. Peyton pushed her way through the crowd, wondering if Tric was crazy busy like this bar was tonight, when she got bumped from behind and fell forward against another person.

"Hey, watch it," a familiar voice snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Peyton began, only to scowl at who that voice belonged to. "On second thought, I take that back."

"Great, now I have to get another drink because of your clumsy, skinny ass," Rachel sneered, glaring at her. "Thanks alot, Sawyer!"

"Of all the bars, why did you have to come to this one?" Peyton sneered back, meeting the glare with one of her own.

"I came to this one because the owner of Tric is friends with a skanky little blonde bimbo named Peyton, who I didn't want to run into tonight," the red-head retorted.

"Why don't you do us both a favor then and get out of my face?" Peyton screamed, noticing that several other patrons had fanned out to form a circle around the arguing pair.

"And what are you going to do if I don't, Emo-Barbie?" Rachel taunted, pushing her back a step. "You gonna sucker punch me again, you bulimic little bitch?"

"Don't tempt me, you plastic whore," she warned through clenched teeth, willing herself to calm down.

"That's what I thought," the red-head snorted, smirking at the blonde in triumph.

"Fine, you want a fight, you got it!" Peyton shouted, taking two quick steps and tackling the other girl. Both of them bowled into a nearby table, then over it and onto the floor. She felt Rachel grab onto her hair and yank, an action that Peyton was all too happy to return in kind. A lot of shrieking and hair pulling followed, as well as a few slaps and punches, before the bouncers seperated the girls, who continued to claw and swipe at each other while being pulled apart.

"Get those crazy bitches out of here!" The bartender shouted.

"I need to grab my bag first," Rachel yelled at the bouncer assigned to her.

"Peyton?" Brooke cried out, her voice coming from somewhere behind the blonde as she was being escorted out. "What's going on?"

"Meet me outside, Brooke!" Peyton shouted out before being forced out the door.

About three or four minutes later, Peyton stood outside by herself, waiting for Brooke to appear. She clenched and unclenched her sore jaw, feeling a little pop each time she did so.

"You okay, P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked, carrying their bags and jackets while approaching her girlfriend. "Oh, baby, your neck is bleeding!"

"Ouch, that bitch must have scratched it," she hissed in pain, looking at her palm after having pressed it against her neck.

"Who were you fighting anyway?" Brooke asked, caressing the blonde's cheek.

"Well, isn't this a Kodak moment," Rachel sneered from behind the brunette, causing the head cheerleader to go rigid in her spot.

"You have got to be kidding me," Brooke breathed, spinning around. "What? You're stalking us now?"

"Nice to see you, too, Brooke," she scoffed, then wiped blood from her upper lip. "Great, my nose is bleeding."

"That's not all that'll be bleeding if you don't fuck off right now, Gattina," the beautiful brunette near Peyton warned, filling the blonde with a strange feeling of pride.

"Now, is that anyway to talk to the girl you were kissing before Calculus?" Rachel asked in a nasal voice, pinching her nose to staunch the flow of blood. The statement would've been ridiculous to Peyton if she didn't notice how Brooke had reacted to it.

"What is she talking about, Brooke?" Peyton asked, dread filling the blonde at her girlfriend's silence. "What is she talking about?"

"She...um, shit," Brooke swore, clearly at a loss for words.

"Oh, she didn't tell you how we kissed this afternoon?" Rachel taunted in the same nasal tone, smirking at the shocked blonde. "In the hallway? It was very romantic."

"That is not how it went down!" Brooke protested, turning back to speak to her girlfriend. "Peyton, I didn't do this!"

"So, you didn't kiss her?" Peyton demanded.

"No, well, yeah," Brooke sputtered in panic, waving her arms frantically. "I mean, no! She kissed me, I didn't kiss her!"

Peyton shook her head, then spun on her heel to stalk away.

"Peyton!" Brooke cried, running after the blonde and grabbing her arm to stop the blonde. "Peyton, let me explain, please!"

"Let me go, Brooke," she commanded in a strained tone, fighting the urge to yell. Fighting the urge to cry.

"Peyton..."

"I said let me go!" Peyton shrieked, failing the first of her two previous urges.

"I..." Brooke stuttered, tears slipping down her cheeks as she relunctantly released her hold on Peyton.

"Don't bother coming home tonight," the blonde rasped before continuing on her way, leaving the brunette and red-head behind. It wasn't until she was a good block away that Peyton finally surrendered to her second urge, allowing the sobs to come.

(Nathan)

"Did you hear that?" Haley asked, popping her head up from her pillow.

"Yeah, I did," Nathan answered, instantly alert at the sound. "Grab your cell while I go check it out."

"Nathan, don't be stupid," his wife hissed in fear, grabbing her cell from the nightstand. "Just close the door and wait for the cops to show up."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," he assured, his heart pounding loudly in his ears. He noticed his bat near the bed and grabbed it, ready to brain the would-be intruder if it became necessary. "Whoever you are, I have a gun," he lied, calling out into the darkness. "So just leave now and we'll forget you even came here. What do you say?"

"I say that I think you're out of mustard," a familiar voice replied, flicking the kitchen lights on.

"Uncle Cooper?" Nathan asked in surprise, his grip on the bat loosening. "What the hell, man?"

"Just got in town and I got hungry," Coop chuckled, then gestured to the bat. "Wanna put that 'gun' away already, slugger?"

"Sure," he nodded, leaning his weapon against the stove before stepping forward to engulf his uncle in a hug. "Man, you scared the crap out of Haley!"

"Uh-huh, sure," Coop smirked, slapping his nephew on the shoulder. "Where is the little lady anyway?"

"Right here," Haley answered, entering the room with her cellphone in hand. "How'd did you get inside, Cooper?"

"Hiding the spare key on the door frame isn't exactly original guys," he told them, then hiked his thumb to the fridge. "So, why do guys have no mustard?"

"Mustard?" Haley asked, a little confused.

"Can't make a decent sandwich without mustard," he smirked at his niece-in-law.

"It's behind the pickles," Nathan informed him, then frowned at the doorbell going off. "Wow, it's Grand Central Station in the Scott apartment tonight."

"I'll show you where it is," Haley said, motioning for Cooper to follow her to the fridge. "Honey, get the door, will you?"

"Alright," he said, walking over to open the door to find a sniffling Brooke standing there, her eyes to the floor. "Whoa, what the hell happened to you?"

"I think Peyton just broke up with me," the brunette rasped, her breathing ragged with emotion.

"Come here," Nathan commanded softly, wrapping his arms around Brooke as she broke down into tears.

**End Scene.**

**Yes, I know. I'm evil.**

**Review please!**

**Track 17 - 'Black Hearted Love' by PJ Harvey & John Parish, from their album 'A Woman A Man Walked By'.**


	18. Heartbreak Even

**18 - Heartbreak Even**

(Mouth)

"I can't believe they forfeited the game like that," Rachel stated, walking along side Mouth on their way out of the gym.

"I know that they only did that to support Lucas tonight, but at this rate the Ravens won't have any shot of making State," Mouth said.

"And we can't have a website devoted to the Ravens if they won't even play, now can we?" Rachel laughed, bumping shoulders with him.

"Exactly," he chuckled, then slowed when he noticed that the red-head had suddenly stopped walking. He joined her by the bulletin board, following her gaze towards a flyer with an overweight girl in a swim suit stepping into a pool. He glanced back at Rachel, who was staring at it with watery eyes. "Rachel? What's wrong?"

"Oh, God," she whispered in horror.

"Guess who? Find out soon!" Mouth read the caption aloud, looking between the flyer and his friend. "Who is it?"

"Somebody I used to know," she said brokenly, ripping the flyer down. "She's gone now."

"Rachel?"

"Brooke did this," she rasped before crumpling the flyer up and throwing it to the ground, all but running from the scene with tears in her eyes.

Mouth picked the flyer up and uncrumpled it, then took a better look at the girl in the picture. He frowned in anger, then stalked in search of Brooke, intent on letting her know he was not impressed with this petty display of hers. He stomped towards the gym where he'd last seen the brunette cheerleader, finding her quickly near the bleachers, where she was just finishing a conversation with Haley.

"See you later, Tutor Wife," the skinny blonde boy heard her say before heading towards the exit, which so happened to be several feet behind him.

"What are you doing to Rachel?" Mouth accused, meeting her at center court.

"You know what, Mouth?" Brooke spat, her hands shoved into her jacket pockets. "After what just happened here tonight, the last thing I want to discuss is your little skank infatuation with that whore."

"It's not fair," Mouth snapped, stepping in front of her as she tried to walk around him. "She's done nothing to you."

"Are you kidding me?" Brooke asked, incredulous. "How about trying to steal my squad? Or entering me into Rogue Vogue just so she could screw me over? Or her midnight round of strip basketball with my boyfriend at the time? Or how about how she humiliatied me in front of my friends by outing my relationship with Peyton? And while we're on the subject, how about we discuss how that lying, red-headed bitch got me dumped by the love of my life? So don't you dare say that she's done nothing to me! Don't you fucking dare!"

Mouth was taken aback by the sheer, unadulterated rage in her eyes.

"Nothing to say?" Brooke glared, her face contorted with fury. "Because I can go on and on!"

"This isn't right, Brooke," he managed to say, rediscovering some of his earlier resolve. "The picture. Rachel said it was someone she knew, someone who's gone now."

"Yeah, fine," she scoffed, reaching into her bag, producing the picture for him. "Maybe you should read the back of it."

Mouth took the picture, a little shocked at what he'd read, but remained undeterred. "The flyers," he demanded, looking back up at Brooke. "Where else are they?"

"Well, there's a couple at school, a few at Tric, Karen's Cafe, in numerous convenience stores around town," she began listing off smugly, walking around him towards the exit. "It's my turn to have a little fun."

"Brooke!" Mouth snapped, causing her to jolt. "Didn't you learn anything from Jimmy's death?"

He shook his head at her shocked expression, then stalked away in a huff, leaving to go check on Rachel.

(Brooke)

"That was an ugly scene, wasn't it?" Lucas asked, startling his ex-girlfriend.

"Great, it's just one guilt trip after the other tonight, isn't it?" Brooke moaned in frustration.

He held up his hands in capitulation, appearing a little worn out himself. "Look, I came over to see if you're okay, but if you want to be left alone..."

"Sorry, Luke," she sighed, pressing the tips of her fingers onto her forehead. "But after everything that's happened, I really don't know how much more crap I can take."

"Yeah, I couldn't help but overhear," Lucas nodded, gesturing in the direction Mouth had headed.

Brooke frowned at him. "Look, just because Peyton broke up with me, it doesn't mean that you can come over here and try to pi-"

"That's not what I'm doing, Brooke," he cut in, seeming to know what the cheerleader was getting at. "Besides, I've seen how you are with Peyton, and even though I didn't know it then, it's kind of obvious now. I guess I was too close to see it, or maybe I was just in denial because I wanted us to work so badly. Whatever it was, I see can see it now. I'd have to be blind not to."

"What's that?"

"How you two really feel about each other."

"Felt," Brooke sniffled, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "I think you mean felt."

"No, I mean feel, Brooke," Lucas corrected. "Present tense."

"She won't even talk to me," she rasped before taking a deep breath. "Everytime I even try to approach her, she practically goes running in the other direction. Did you know that she changed the locks at her house, leaving the key she gave me completely useless? So, yeah, I think the past tense is pretty fitting where Peyton's concerned."

"She'll come around, Brooke," Lucas assured, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Peyton still loves you."

"How do you know that, Luke?" Brooke asked, glancing up at him.

"Because it's pretty obvious, even to an idiot like me, that you two belong together," he smiled, pulling his hand away before walking passed her towards the gym exit.

"Lucas?" Brooke called out, causing him to stop.

"Yeah?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"You're welcome," he grunted before heading outside.

Brooke, now standing alone, stared up at the ceiling of the old gym and let out a sigh. Despite Lucas' unexpected reassurance, Brooke couldn't shake the feeling that maybe he was wrong. Maybe her relationship with Peyton was truly over this time. It certainly felt that way to her.

She shook her head suddenly with the hope of getting rid of the troubling, painful thought, fully knowing that it was a futile gesture.

"I could really use a drink right about now," the brunette muttered, deciding then and there to do something on ridding herself of this hole in her heart. And what better way was there for Brooke to do that than drinking until she couldn't think anymore?

(Peyton)

To say that Peyton was miserable would be an understatement of the most heinous variety. She sat on her bed, the one that she shared with Brooke, with her arms wrapped around her legs, staring straight ahead at the closet. Her ex-girlfriend's perfume still clung to the sheets, bringing a fresh bout of tears from her already tired tearducts. It surprised the blonde girl that she even had any tears left to shed, to tell the truth, having spent every waking moment not in school crying her eyes out since the breakup.

She glanced at her cellphone, which had started to vibrate again, then pressed the ignore button without bothering to look at the caller ID. It could only be one person, and Peyton didn't want to talk to her right now, if ever. Cutting Brooke out of her life was hard, harder than she thought possible.

_I don't want to feel like this anymore,_ Peyton thought, deciding that she needed to find a distraction. She got up from the bed that smelled of Brooke Davis, pulled the sheets off and headed to the laundry room to wash them. After she had finished doing that, Peyton went back upstairs and into her private bathroom to clean it. It had been about a month or so since she'd done that, so the chore was long overdue. Opening the section under the sink where the cleaning products were stored, she stopped at the plinking sound of glass hitting the linoleum floor.

She reached down and grabbed the source of the unexpected noise, holding it up to see that it was her old cocaine vial. Peyton swallowed hard before twisting the cap off and checking if it contained any of the drug. When she discovered that it was indeed empty, the blonde found herself a little disappointed. A short debate took place in her head before Peyton got up from her spot on the floor and walked over to where she'd left her cellphone. She took a steadying breath, then punched in a number that the blonde hadn't called in several months.

"Hey, it's Peyton," she greeted, ignoring the doubt that was gnawing at her brain. "Yeah, that's what I'm calling about. Where do you want to meet?"

Fifteen minutes later, the blonde found herself standing on a deserted street, which in itself was freaky enough to begin with. The shady business of buying cocaine was just the cherry on top.

"What are you doing here, Peyton?" She asked herself aloud, once again debating on the wisdom of her current actions.

"Talking to yourself is a sure sign of losing one's sanity," a voice noted from behind the blonde, startling her.

"Do you always try to scare your customers before they buy your stuff?" Peyton gasped, left hand pressed over her quickly beating heart.

"You got the money?" Rick asked, ignoring the question.

"Yeah, right here," the blonde nodded, reaching into her back pocket.

"Hey, Peyton," a familiar voice called from down the street, freezing Peyton in her tracks. "I don't think you wanna be doing that!"

"Who are you?" Rick asked, annoyed at the interruption.

"I wasn't talking to you, _pendejo_," the newcomer said to the drug dealer without taking their gaze from Peyton, a familiar pair of chocolate colored irises regarding the blonde intently.

"So, do we have a deal then, kid?" Rick asked, turning back to Peyton.

"Sorry, Rick, I've changed my mind," Peyton apologized, waving him away while stepping towards the lithe figure standing some twenty feet from her.

"The next time you get an itch, Peyton, call someone else," he told the blonde before walking away.

The two stood in silent limbo, basking in the awkward glory that this unexpected reunion had lain atop them.

"Long time, no see, _Mamacita,_" the newcomer grinned at the blonde, tucking both hands into denim pockets. "Miss me?"

Peyton shook her head in disbelief, unable to find any words besides the girl's name, which she said just barely above a whisper.

"Anna."

**End Scene.**

**Yeah, I changed a few things around, but I did warn you earlier that there were going to be some deviations, didn't I? Sure, I jumbled some of the events in Season 3 to suit my needs, but hopefully it's still coherent enough to follow.**

**Anyhow, please review after reading. Thanks!**

**Track 18 - 'Heartbreak Even' by Ani DiFranco, from her album 'Revelling/Reckoning'.**


	19. Desperately

**19 - Desperately**

(Peyton)

"You redecorated," Anna noted, motioning to the record shelves.

"My dad did that," the blonde explained curtly, watching her ex-girlfriend from the bed. "I've got no carpentry skills whatsoever."

A beat passed by before the latina asked the question that was bugging Peyton since her sudden arrival in Tree Hill twenty minutes ago. "You're probably wondering what I'm doing here, huh?"

"The thought has crossed my mind," she admitted.

Anna shyly tucked her hair behind an ear, then walked towards the bed and sat down opposite of the blonde girl. "I missed you."

"It's been almost a year since you dumped me and left town, so cut the bullshit, Anna," Peyton demanded in a calm, no nonsense tone. "Why are you here?"

"Okay, guess I should've known you'd be in a pissy mood considering what's been happening as of late," Anna sighed, a sheepish little smile playing on her lips. "I'm here to help you get your pretty little head outta your pretty little butt."

Peyton frowned at her in confusion, wondering how she could even know what's been going on in the blonde's life. "What?"

"A mutual friend of ours told me that you're going through a tough time and wanted me to check in on you," she explained.

"A mutual fri-?" Peyton began, stopping mid-sentence in sudden realization. "That meddling bastard."

"Lucas was just worried about you, but he didn't think that he was ready to talk to you just yet," Anna stated, then added under her breath. "That and I think he's still a bit sore on how he found out about the change in your relationship with Brooke."

"What relationship with Brooke?" Peyton spat bitterly, refusing to start crying again.

"Oh, I don't know," the girl across from her shrugged, her voice carrying a tinge of sharpness in it. "Maybe the one that you've always wanted?"

Peyton winced at the quiet bitterness in Anna's soft reply, not liking the reminder of how she treated the other girl. "Okay, I guess I deserved that."

"That's just it, Peyton," she said, reaching out to grasp her hands. "You don't. What you deserve is to be happy, but you seem to have this insane notion that you don't! You have to stop pushing people away!"

"I didn't push her away!" Peyton snapped while attempting to escape Anna's surprisingly strong grip, tears sliding down her cheeks. "She cheated on me! And not just with some random whore either, but a girl Brooke claimed to hate! So don't tell me that I pushed her away, because I gave Brooke everything I had and it wasn't enough for her!"

"Do you still love her?" Anna asked, holding fast to the blonde's hands.

"Let go," the blonde whimpered, hating how weak she sounded.

The latina repeated her question, refusing to loosen her grip. "Do you still love Brooke?"

Peyton swallowed, then nodded since her voice had momentarily abandoned her.

"Then you have to talk to her, find out why she did what she did, Peyton," Anna pleaded, releasing her grip finally before brushing back a few of her blonde curls, which had fallen in front of Peyton's face during their brief struggle. "At the very least, it'll give you some closure."

"I don't think I'm strong enough to do that, Anna," the blonde cheerleader whispered, looking down. "It hurts just to think about Brooke, so talking to her is out of the question."

"You are one of the strongest people I know, _Mamacita_," the lithe girl stated, a small smile on her face when Peyton glanced up at her. "It's one of the many reasons why I fell so hard for you in the short time we had." She brushed back the blonde curls again, then leaned forward again and kissed Peyton softly on the cheek. "You have to start trusting people more."

"Why should I when they're just going to end up leaving me?" Peyton rasped.

"People may always leave, Peyton, but sometimes they do come back," Anna said, licking her lips before adding under her breath. "Even if it hurts like hell."

Peyton bit her lip, feeling like she should apologize for some reason. "Anna, I-"

"I promised Lucas that I'd drop by his place before heading back home, so I should probably be going now," Anna quickly rose from the bed, cutting her off. She stopped in the doorway, glancing over her shoulder at Peyton. "Talk to her, Peyton. You waited too damn long and sacrificed too much to just give up on her now."

A moment after Anna had left, Peyton sighed and plopped onto her side. She then closed her eyes and tried to force sleep to come, but the latina's words echoed in her mind and prevented her from doing so.

"Damn it," the blonde whispered, realizing that Anna was right. She had to find Brooke and give her a chance to tell Peyton her side of things. _But where would Brooke be right now?_

(Rachel)

Rachel's plan for the night had started out simple enough. Hit the town, get completely pissed drunk, and try to forget that the girl she was in love with wanted to completely ruin her. Not that Rachel didn't deserve the brunette's ire. In fact Brooke was completely within her right in the attempt, since the red-head was directly responsible for the demise of her relationship with one Peyton Sawyer.

"I hate you," Brooke muttered, her head lolling back and forth.

"I know, Brooke," she sighed, struggling to keep the brunette upright as the two girls stumbled across the park towards Nathan and Haley's apartment. "You've been telling me since we left that college party fifteen minutes ago."

"You should've left me at that party," the head cheerleader complained. "I was having fun there."

"And let one of those losers take advantage of your drunk ass?" Rachel snorted. "I don't think so, Brookie Cookie."

"Don't call me that," Brooke shouted, pushing her away so suddenly that both girls fell to the grass. "Only Peyton's allowed to call me that!"

Rachel sighed, hating how broken her Brooke had become. _It's my fault she's like this. I wish I knew how to fix things!_

"I miss Peyton so much," the brunette sniffled before curling into a ball on the grass and breaking into tears.

The copper haired girl sighed again, pulling her legs up to her chest, waiting for Brooke to finish her crying. It didn't take long before the other girl's breathing to slowed, telling Rachel that her crush was close to passing out. She rose from her seat in the grass, then walked over to where Brooke was laying and pulled her up.

"Where are you taking me?" Brooke asked in a groggy voice, her eyes closed as she allowed the red-head to lead her along.

"Where did you want to go?" Rachel asked back, once again struggling under the brunette's added weight.

"Peyton," she slurred. "I want to see Peyton."

"Not the best of ideas, but you're the boss," Rachel sighed, wanting to make it up to the beauty in her arms.

After several minutes of stumbling and shuffling towards Peyton's neighborhood, where Rachel had nearly dropped her package on several occassions, the two girls found themselves on the blonde's frontstep. Rachel let out an annoyed breath, starting to get exhausted with her lugging of the now nearly comatose Brooke Davis all over the place.

_I can't believe I'm doing this,_ she grumbled before hitting the doorbell, hoping against hope that Peyton was home. After about seven or eight minutes of pressing the button to no avail, Rachel was on the verge of giving up when the sound of gravel crunching under tires caught her attention. She turned to discover that the blonde's unmistakable Comet had pulled up into the driveway, followed by an angry and haggard looking blonde girl exitting the vehicle to approach her.

"Hey, Peyton," she greeted lamely, throwing out a weak half grin. "How's life?"

"Oh, things are just peachy! Thanks for asking, bitch!" Peyton snarked, stepping right in front of the red-head to stand nose to nose with her. "Now what the fuck are you doing on my porch?"

"Peyton?" Brooke asked, her tired voice coming from where Rachel had deposited the brunette after about two unsuccessful minutes of waiting for the door to open. "Is that you?"

"Brooke?" Peyton asked back, turning away from the confrontation. "Oh, my God! You're trashed!"

"I've missed you," the brunette cooed before promptly passing out.

"I found her pretty much like this at a college party, and I didn't want any of them taking advantage of her," Rachel explained, having followed the blonde over to the girl they both loved.

"So you're not a completely heartless bitch after all," the blonde said, then added. "But why did you bring her here?"

"Because this is where she wanted to go," the red-head shrugged, then muttered under her breath. "That, and I kind of owed her after all the shit I've pulled on her."

"Let's get her inside and then you can elaborate on just what the hell you mean by that," Peyton replied, motioning for her to help with Brooke. The two girls hefted the brunette up and dragged her upstairs, placing her onto the bed before Peyton motioned towards the door. "Come on, we'll talk in the kitchen."

"Okay," she nodded, following her unlikely hostess down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"You have two minutes," Peyton stated, crossing her arms across her chest.

Rachel frowned, wondering how to start. "Um..."

"I'm waiting," the blonde reminded.

"The kiss," Rachel cried, deciding to just come clean.

"A minute and thirty seconds," Peyton stated, furrowing her eyebrows in anger.

"I lied about Brooke kissing me," she said, then decided to continue when the blonde didn't respond. "I kind of ambushed her with it, just before Calculus that day."

Peyton stared at her with a skeptical expression. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because it's the truth," Rachel replied, bringing a snort from Peyton. The red-head sighed, then continued onward. "Regardless if you believe me or not, it is the truth, Goldilocks."

"Don't call me that," she glared.

"Let me guess," Rachel smirked. "Only Brooke is allowed to call you that, right?"

"You can leave now," Peyton said, waving her towards the back door.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes, wondering why she even bothered. Rachel was halfway out when she turned to Peyton.

"What?" Peyton asked in annoyance.

"I envy you, Peyton," she said with sincerity.

"Why's that?" She replied, appearing a little confused by the statement.

"Because Brooke loves you. Not me. Not Lucas. Not anybody else. Just you," Rachel explained with a sad smile before pointing out the door. "I'm going to go now. Take care of her."

The red-head had just walked around the house and reached the edge of the yard when footfalls could be heard coming from the front door.

"Rachel," Peyton called out from behind her.

"Yea-" Rachel began while turning around, only to have stars fill her vision a split second afterward.

"Stay away from my girlfriend," the blonde warned.

Rachel sat up, rubbing her jaw, watching the blonde stalk back into her house. As the door was loudly slammed shut a moment later, the words Peyton used in her warning registered in Rachel's ears. The realization brought a smirk to her lips, which in turn made the red-head wince in pain. Apparently, the blonde's punch had split Rachel's bottom lip.

"That girl has one evil right hook," she noted, wishing that the road to her redemption didn't have to hurt so damn much.

(Brooke)

Brooke groaned in pain at the sunlight coming through the window, forcing her to pull her blanket over head in an attempt to escape. It was a moment later that she began to wonder where she was and how she'd gotten to where ever the hell here is. Figuring that she might as well get the task over and done with, Brooke slowly sat up to find herself in a very familiar room.

"What the hell?" Brooke whimpered, not knowing if she should be happy or worried at this developement.

"It's about time you woke up," came her ex-girlfriend's voice from the doorway, startling the brunette.

"Oh, my God!" Brooke cried, holding a hand over her chest. "You should know by now not do that when I'm hangover, Peyton!"

"Sorry," Peyton said, though her slight smile told the other girl that she wasn't.

"Uh-huh, sure you are," she snorted.

"Rough night?"

"What I can remember of it," the brunette nodded, then quickly added at a near babble. "Um, not that I'm unhappy about being back here after such a long time, but how exactly did I get here?"

"Rachel brought you here after finding you completely balls out drunk at some college party," Peyton told her, walking over to sit at the edge of the bed.

"And you actually let us in?" Brooke asked, surprised. She had thought that most of last night had been a dream, to tell the truth.

"I wasn't about to just leave you laying on my porch all night, Brooke," the curly haired blonde sighed. "No matter how mad I was at you."

Brooke's eyebrows shot up at the past tense used. "Was?"

"Was," Peyton confirmed.

"What changed your mind on freezing me out?" Brooke asked, curious.

"You're not going to believe this, but it was Anna who convinced me to hear you out."

"Anna?" Brooke squeaked. "As in your other ex-girlfriend, Anna Taggaro? That Anna?"

"Yeah, that Anna, Brooke," Peyton nodded, turning her gaze away shyly.

"Huh," she said, not knowing to respond to that information.

They sat in a desperate quiet, neither knowing what to say next until Peyton finally broke it.

"Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm ready to hear your side of what happened with Rachel."

Brooke felt like snapping out a snarky comment on how it was better late than never, but stopped herself after noticing Peyton's worn out appearance. Sure, the blonde girl had been slim the entire time that Brooke had known her, but she always had a healthy vibrance to her as well. This version of her P Sawyer though was a wreck. She had dark bags under her eyes, terribly pale skin and slightly sunken cheeks, like she hadn't been eating properly. Their time apart had been just as hard on the blonde as it was on Brooke, she realized with a frown.

"Brooke?"

"What would you like to know?" Brooke asked, choosing to be thankful that Peyton was giving her this opportunity. Even if it was two weeks later than Brooke would've liked it to be.

**End Scene.**

**I don't like the way I executed that middle part of the chapter. In fact, the entire chapter was done rather clumsily, but at least it gets across what I'd planned for this section of the story.**

**Anyhow, please review after reading and hopefully the next chapter will be slapped together neater and faster than this one was. Thanks!**

**Track 19 ~ 'Desperately' by Michelle Branch, from 'Hotel Paper'.**


	20. I Could Not Ask For More

_A/N- To avoid confusion, please note that Naley is more or less the way it was on the show. That is all. Enjoy!_

**20 - I Could Not Ask For More**

(Peyton)

"He's late," Peyton whined, growing more and more nervous. "He should've been home by now, Brooke."

"You're such a daddy's girl," her girlfriend teased.

"Oh, shut up," the blonde pouted, plopping down beside the brunette on the couch. "I'm just so nervous!"

"It's going to be fine, Peyt," Brooke assured, sensing the taller girl's unease.

"Promise?" Peyton asked with a slight squeak.

"Promise," the brunette nodded, squeezing her hand.

"Hey, girls," Larry Sawyer greeted, walking into the house.

"Dad, you're home," Peyton said, jumping up from couch to run over and hug her father.

"I missed you, too, honey," Larry laughed, returning the hug before awkwardly seperating.

"Hey, Mr. Sawyer," Brooke greeted from the couch. Peyton glanced back at her girlfriend, taking note of how anxious she suddenly appeared.

"Hello, Brooke," the tall man replied, then frowned at her in concern. "Are you feeling alright? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," the brunette smiled uneasily, joining the father and daughter near the foyer.

"That's good to hear," he said, then turned to his daughter. "I'm going to grab the rest of my stuff from the car. Be right back."

"Okay, Dad," Peyton nodded as Larry stepped out of the room, wondering if this would be the best time in which tell her father of their relationship.

"Peyton," Brooke frowned, shooting a meaningful glance her way.

"Now?" Peyton squeaked.

"Yes, now," Brooke insisted. "If you don't, you're just going to chicken out and never tell him."

"But he just got home, Brooke," the curly haired blonde cried. "Don't you think that it's a little too soon for that sort of thing?"

"This was your idea, Peyt," the other girl reminded, doing that cute little scowl she was prone to do when annoyed.

"Fine, I'll tell him after he's settled in, okay?" Peyton sighed, knowing she was beaten.

"That's my girl," Brooke smiled triumphantly.

Peyton rolled her eyes, letting out another annoyed sigh. "Why do I have a feeling that's this is gonna suck?"

"What's going to suck, honey?" Larry asked, coming back inside with the rest of his luggage.

"I'm right here," Brooke whispered in her ear, taking the blonde's hand in her own.

Peyton smiled at her girlfriend, seeming to receive resolve from the other girl's touch, then turned her gaze to her father. "Dad, I have something important to tell you."

Larry quirked an eyebrow at them, then glanced at their entwined fingers. A half moment later, the man began to chuckle as his daughter and her best friend looked at him with worry.

"Um, Dad?" Peyton furrowed her eyebrows, sharing a look with an equally confused Brooke.

"Okay, I'm getting a little freaked here, Peyt," the brunette said, leaning towards her.

"I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to tell me," Larry grinned, stepping forward to embrace his flabbergasted daughter.

"You knew?" Peyton gasped in disbelief.

"Just because I'm almost never here, that doesn't mean I don't notice things when I actually am, Peyton," he explained, then turned his gaze toward a retreating Brooke. "You treat my daughter good, you hear me, Brooke?"

"Always," she promised, then yelped in surprise at him pulling the brunette into their hug.

"I love you, Peyton," Larry said, his voice thick with emotion. "And you, too, Brooke."

"I love you, too, Daddy," Peyton rasped, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Brooke tried to say something, but Peyton couldn't make it out through the other girl's blubbering.

It didn't matter though, because they were all thinking the same thing.

(Brooke)

"This is insane," an awestruck Peyton said, looking at the assorted chaos going on around them. "So this is what you've been doing since my dad got back, huh?"

"Well, when Papa Sawyer took you for that dinner last Wednesday, I was sitting alone and thinking on what I should do with my free evening and suddenly it hit me," Brooke explained, pulling her girlfriend along by the sleeve of her leather jacket. "Nathan and Haley are getting married again and I haven't done a thing for them! So after taking a moment to berate myself, I came up with this."

"And what exactly is this, Brooke?"

"This, my dear Elizabeth," Brooke grinned, waving her arms wide. "Is the production for 'Naley: A Fairy Tale', directed by yours truly, Brooke Penelope Davis!"

"Wait a second, didn't you make Haley's dress?" Peyton tilted her head to the side. "I wouldn't call that nothing."

"Peyton, quit acting the part of the ditzy blonde and try to keep up with the conversation," the brunette chided, earning herself a shot to the arm. "Ow!"

A familiar voice snickered, causing both girls to turn. "Abusive girlfriend, much?"

"Rachel," Brooke greeted cooly, then nodded to the blonde boy beside her. "Luke."

"Hey, Brooke," Lucas returned, shifting nervously from his left foot to the right. "Peyton."

"Lucas," the blonde said, though her green eyes were burrowing into an equally shifty looking red-head.

"Um, this went to a weird place pretty fast, didn't it?" Rachel joked uneasily.

"Down, girl," Brooke said, rubbing the blonde's shoulder.

"Anyhow, we caught wind that you have something big planned tonight for Naley," Rachel explained before nudging an uncomfortable Lucas with her elbow, receiving an annoyed look from him.

"And we want to help," he said, taking the not-so-subtle hint.

Brooke glanced over at Peyton, who looked just as surprised she did at the offer.

"Well?" Rachel pressed, impatient as per usual.

"Peyton?" Brooke quirked an eyebrow at her.

"This is your project, not mine," the blonde said, then added with a slight scowl. "Just keep her away from me and we'll be just peachy keen."

The red-head smirked at that. "Peachy keen? What are you? Five?"

"Rachel," Lucas said in a warning tone.

"Okay, I'll behave," Rachel promised, a sheepish little smile playing on her lips. "Sorry."

"Well, we do need a couple for the last scene," Brooke nodded, considering their offer before pointing down the hall. "Go down there and find Bevin. She's in charge of costumes, then after that, I'll give you your lines."

"Will do, mine captain," the copper haired vixon saluted, then grabbed Lucas by the arm and lead him away. "Come on, Broody."

"Bye, guys," the blonde boy waved, dragged along by his sleeve.

"Now that's an odd couple if I've ever seen one," Peyton commented.

"Are you sure it's okay if I agree to letting them help?" Brooke asked, a little worried.

Peyton scoffed, "I'm not angry, if that's what you're wondering."

"Sure doesn't sound that way to me, Peyt," she replied, skeptical.

"Lucas is a good friend and I don't mind him being around," the blonde explained. "But Rachel, on the other hand, just annoys the shit out of me by existing."

"That's all well and good, Blondie, but it doesn't really answer my question."

"It's fine, Brooke," Peyton assured with a small chuckle.

"Okay then," she nodded, satisfied for now. "Well, I'm going to make sure everything is in order, while you have a couple to keep busy until seven o'clock, my dear."

"See you then," her girlfriend nodded, kissing her cheek before leaving.

Brooke watched the blonde walk away with a dopey grin on her face, far beyond happy that Peyton had taken her back. Letting out a content sigh, the bubbly brunette turned in the direction she'd sent Rachel and Lucas to get her work done. There was still alot to do before the show started up, and despite having gone over everything twice already, Brooke decided that one more look wouldn't hurt.

Later that evening, after the entire production was wrapped up and everybody else were readying to leave, Brooke and Peyton were sitting on the bed in the middle of the stage. Peyton was staring up at the rafters, that familiar thoughful expression on her features.

"What's up, Babe?" Brooke asked, curious.

The blonde glanced at her, smiling softly. "Nothing."

"I know that look, Peyton," she pressed with a frown.

"Okay, you caught me," Peyton laughed, a little nervously.

That nervous chuckle worried Brooke. "What is it, Peyt?"

"I was...wondering if it would be alright...with you if we, you know," the blonde said haltingly, licking her lips as she spoke. "We came out to everybody...?"

"I'd love to, but..." Brooke began.

"But what?" Peyton asked, going from ecstatic to hurt and angry in the course of Brooke's sentence.

"But can we wait until after Haley and Nathan's wedding?" Brooke finished, quickly adding. "I really wouldn't feel right if we stole any of their thunder."

Peyton's face broke into a grin, delight lighting up those fantastic green orbs. "I think I can live with that compromise."

"Come here," the brunette grinned back, pulling the blonde by the t-shirt collar to smother Peyton's lips with her own.

"Hey, if you two are done making out," Haley interupted, startling both girls. "We're all gonna head over to the apartment for drinks. Coming?"

"We'll be right out, Hales," Brooke said, then turned to her girlfriend. "Right, Baby?"

"Yeah, we'll be right out," she confirmed.

"Okay, don't take too long, you two," Haley said before walking away.

Brooke rose from the bed and was about to follow after their friend, only to find Peyton grasping her wrist and holding her in place. "What?"

"I'm going to love you until the day I die, Brooke Penelope Davis," Peyton declared, then slipped off the bed to head after Haley down the hall.

The brunette stood alone for a moment, then let out a steadying breath before grinning widely.

"I'm going to love you for the rest of my life, too, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer," she whispered, rushing after her girlfriend.

(Haley)

This day had been the happiest day of Haley James Scott's life. She was once again married to the man she loved. Her best friend seemed to be getting over the pain of his rejection by the two girls he'd fallen in love with, even if he was consorting with one Rachel Gattina at the moment. Speaking of those two girls, Haley spied the pair giggling off by themselves, thinking that their soft touches and loving glances were going unnoticed by their friends. _They make such a cute couple. They really shouldn't have to hide anymore._

"So, are you ready for your honeymoon, Mrs. Scott?" Nathan asked, grinning down at his wife as they were dancing.

"Almost," Haley smiled back up at him, remembering the conversation she'd overheard the day before. "But there's just one last thing I need to do before that."

"And what's that?" He frowned in confusion.

"Oh, just a little something that's long overdue," she grinned, then nodded to Mouth, who was acting as their emcee for the night.

The blonde boy nodded back, then spoke into the microphone. "The Bride and Groom request that all the couples currently in love join them on the dance floor."

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked, confusion apparent on his handsome features.

"Getting revenge in the nicest way possible," she explained simply.

Nathan frowned at that, seeming to realize what she was up to. "Is that a good idea, Hales?"

"I know what I'm doing, now hush," Haley assured her husband, watching as a few couples joined them on the dance floor.

"Looks like they're not co-operating, Haley," Nathan remarked, using his chin to point at an oblivious Peyton and Brooke as they continued to talk amongst themselves.

"This calls for drastic measures," the short bride decided, motioning to Mouth for a microphone. He nodded and handed one to Rachel, who was standing nearby, and pointed to the dancing couple. Several of their guests were looking a little confused by her actions, but Haley ignored them as the red-head walked towards her.

"Here you go, Short Stuff," Rachel smirked, handing her the mic.

"Thanks, Rachel," she nodded, then turned her attention to the blonde and brunette, who were still off in their own little world. "Peyton! Brooke! Get your asses on the dance floor this instant!"

"Haley!" Nathan cried, shocked by her candor.

"Oh, relax, they were going to come out after the wedding anyway," Haley said, rolling her eyes.

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag, P Sawyer," Brooke laughed.

"You are such a brat, Haley James Scott," Peyton playfully scowled across the make-shift reception hall at her, pointing directly at the smirking young bride.

With that done, a smug Haley turned to her husband. "Okay, after this dance, I'm ready to go on my honeymoon."

**End scene.**

**And that's that. The penultimate chapter. Hope you enjoyed the story. The epilogue & playlist will soon follow, as well as the first chapter of the sequel. That's right. The sequel. See you then!**

**Track 20 ~ 'I Could Not Ask For More' by Sara Evans (from 'Born To Fly').**


	21. Live It Out

_A/N- Warning! Extreme sappiness ahead! Proceed at own peril! Oh, yeah, and we kind of took a step to the left. Raise your hands if you got that reference. Anyhow, here it is. The final chapter of 'Live It Out'. Enjoy._

**Epilogue - Live It Out**

(Rachel)

"Flight 402 to Los Angeles, prepare for boarding at terminal 3," the voice from the intercom announced, making a dozing Rachel start in her chair. "I repeat, passengers for Flight 402 to Los Angeles should prepare for boarding at terminal 3, please."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you," the red-head grumbled, standing up to gather her two carry-ons.

"Did you really think that you could just sneak off without my knowing it?" Mouth asked from behind Rachel, startling her slightly.

"Crap," she muttered, turning to find her best friend frowning at her. "Hey, Mouth."

"Don't 'Hey, Mouth,' me, Rachel," he said, brushing off her greeting. "You weren't even going to say goodbye, were you?"

"Didn't think anybody would notice I was gone until I actually was," she shrugged.

"I noticed," he stated, meeting her gaze.

"Well, obviously, or you wouldn't be here," she scoffed, attempting to hide how touched she really was by the gesture.

"Quit it, Rachel," Mouth said, seeing right through her attempt.

"Sorry," she sighed, running a hand through her long copper hair.

"Why are you running?"

"I'm not running, I got a job," she defended. "A modelling job, in fact. They saw my work with Maxim and ask-"

"You're running," he insisted, cutting her off.

"So what if I am?" Rachel huffed. "It's not like anybody's going to miss me."

"I'd miss you," Mouth said.

"No, you wouldn't," she snorted, rolling her eyes. "And why should you? You and Shelly are back toge-"

"Shelly and I didn't get back together," Mouth interupted.

"Would you stop with the interuptions already?" Rachel sighed.

"Okay, sorry," he apologized.

They stood staring at each other, neither seeming to know what to say until the intercom announced that yet another flight was preparing to leave.

"Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why didn't you and I ever try the couple thing?"

Rachel took a deep breath, then replied, "Because you're too good for me, Marvin. I don't deserve you."

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel," Mouth sighed, smiling at her. "Why must always sell yourself so short?"

"I've always loved that about you," the red-head smiled back. "How you never gave up on me, no matter how badly I screwed up."

"And I never will," he said, taking a step forward towards her. "I've been here the entire time, Rach, and I watched you turn yourself around. Honestly, the first time I met you, I thought you were-"

"A scheming, snobby little bitch?" Rachel finished with a smirk, cutting him off before he could find a way to sugar coat it.

"I wouldn't have worded it like that, but yeah," Mouth sheepishly grinned back. "Anyway, I watched you turn into this compassionate, wonderful girl. The compassionate, wonderful girl I always suspected you could become. The kind of girl I could fall in love with."

Rachel licked her lips, feeling a tear roll down her cheek at his words. She swallowed hard before closing the distance between them, pulling him into a searing kiss that left the two breathless when they finally seperated.

"I still have to leave," she whispered, caressing his cheek.

"Rachel..."

"One day, you're going to make some girl very lucky, Marvin McFadden," Rachel promised, disengaging herself from his embrace to take a step back. She bent down and picked up her bags, then turned to leave him standing alone. She had just gotten halfway to the security gate when a hand gripped Rachel's arm, swinging the surprised red-head around. "What are you doing?"

"If you're not going to stay," Mouth said, meeting her gaze. "Then I'm going with you."

_Now would be a good time to say something epically romantic and poetic,_ Rachel thought to herself, but the best she could muster a pathetic mew of a reply. "Okay."

"Let me go grab myself a ticket, and then we're off to California," Marvin smiled, slipping his hand into hers.

(Lucas)

"Yeah, it's a little cramped, but whatever," Lucas said to his mother, holding the cellphone to his ear. "It's a dorm room, so I wasn't really expecting it to be the Hilton." He glanced at the clock, noticing the time. "It's almost midnight, Mom, so I better get to sleep soon. Okay, I love you, too. And kiss Lily goodnight for me. Bye, Mom."

Lucas lay back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was exhausted, but too excited to sleep right then. He glanced over at his laptop, then decided to get up and maybe write a little bit since sleep was eluding him at the moment. He opened up the folder containing the book he'd been working on for the past year, reading the first few lines before highlighting everything he'd written earlier and deleting it.

This wasn't the first time Lucas had done this, and it probably wouldn't be the last. He stared at the blinking cursor before nodding, feeling inspiration suddenly hit him. Before he knew it, Lucas had written out several completely new chapters. He glanced at his clock again, which now read four o'clock in the morning, causing him to snort in slight surprise at how long he'd been working. He flexed the stiffness from his fingers before returning to the words in front of him.

He scrolled back up to the start of his work and re-read the opening line with approval, then hit the save button.

Even more exhausted than he'd been earlier, but now with a sense of accomplishment, Lucas stared up at the ceiling with a proud smile on his face. The blonde somehow knew this revision of his past story was the way to go, the way Lucas wished things had actually gone.

"The past is the past," he reminded himself, halting his mind from wandering back to the pair of girls who'd broken his heart in Tree Hill.

Lucas closed his eyes and felt sleep finally beginning to creep up on him. He let out a content sigh before conciousness left, the opening line from his story blazing into his mind's eye at that moment.

_Like many of the great stories encountered throughout the history of literature, mine begins with a girl. Where Paris had Helen of Troy and Romeo had Juliet, I had Peyton Sawyer..._

(Peyton)

_It's so beautiful,_ Peyton thought, watching the sun beginning to set from atop her Comet's hood.

"I can't believe we actually made it," Brooke remarked from beside the blonde, resting her head on Peyton's shoulder.

"Three absentee parents, two dead moms and one shared boyfriend," she said with slight amazement. "And somehow we're still together."

"Let's not forget all the other crap, Peyt," her girlfriend reminded, then began to list off several things that had happened. "Haley getting knocked up, Rachel pretending that she was the one who was pregnant, Derek waking up from his coma, Jaime being born, and-"

"Tim accidently playing that sextape of you and Nathan at Haley's birthday party," Peyton teased. Sure, the blonde could laugh about now, but it had almost torn the two of them apart when it actually happened.

"Not one of my shining moments, I gotta say," the brunette admitted. "But hey, like you said, we're still together, right?"

"And that's what counts," she agreed.

"Here, here, Peyt," Brooke said, turning to quickly peck her on the cheek.

The pair continued to stare at the horizon in a silence that was anything but uncomfortable. Peyton's thoughts wandered to the events that Brooke had just listed off. Ever since Haley had outed them at her wedding, life had continued to throw curveball after curveball at her. And through it all, Brooke was there to share in the good times and support Peyton through the bad. For this, the blonde was eternally grateful.

"What are you thinking about, Baby?" Brooke asked, bringing her back to the present.

"Nothing. Everything," Peyton answered.

"I'm going to miss this town," Brooke said, then quietly added in her quiet rasp. "And I'm going to miss you."

"Shush, none of that, Brooke," she said, kissing the other girl's chestnut colored hair. "We've already been through this."

"I know, but come this time next week, we'll both be so busy and we'll have the entire country between us," her girlfriend sighed in defeat. "Who knows when we'll see each other again."

_Guess this is as good a time as any to tell her,_ Peyton decided before turning to look directly at her girlfriend. "Brooke, look at me," she ordered softly.

She turned to face Peyton, those gorgeous hazel eyes meeting the blonde's with tears shimmering at their edges.

"I was hoping to surprise you with this tomorrow, but I just can't stand seeing you so down," the blonde told her, cupping the other girl's face in her hands.

"What is it?" Brooke rasped, perking up at what she suspected was good news.

"Remember when I said that I got accepted for two internships?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it turns out that one of those choices happens to have offices located in New York," Peyton finished with a grin.

Brooke gasped in surprise before lunging forward, wrapping her arms around the blonde and squealing loudly in delight as they nearly fell off the Comet's hood. Peyton soon felt Brooke's lips against hers, the brunette's tongue seeking entrance into her mouth. After several minutes of making out with their backs alternately pressed on the windshield, Brooke broke the kiss to regard her lovely with those soulful hazel orbs.

"What?" Peyton whispered breathlessly.

"No matter what happens from here on out, I'll always love you, P Sawyer," Brooke promised huskily.

"Right back at you, B Davis," Peyton returned, caressing her beloved's face.

The brunette smiled softly. "You and me against the world?"

"Always," Peyton promised, pressing her forehead against Brooke's. "And forever."

**The End.**

**Story Playlist**

**1) The Maid Needs A Maid - Emily Haines & the Soft Skeleton  
2) I Feel It All - Feist  
3) Fade Into You - Mazzy Star  
4) Anthems For a 17-Year Old Girl - Broken Social Scene  
5) Gimme Sympathy - Metric  
6) Little Bit of Red - Serena Ryder  
7) Bad Timing - Blue Rodeo  
8) Deny - Default  
9) Misery Business - Paramore  
10) Only the Girl - Bif Naked  
11) Revelations - Audioslave  
12) To Bring You My Love - PJ Harvey  
13) I'll Never Tear You Apart - Martin Tielle  
14) Hopeful Hearts - Sarah Slean  
15) Girl On the Wing - the Shins  
16) Save Me From What I Want - St. Vincent  
17) Black Hearted Love - PJ Harvey & John Parish  
18) Heartbreak Even - Ani DiFranco  
19) Desperately - Michelle Branch  
20) I Could Not Ask For More - Sara Evans  
21) Live It Out - Metric**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this fic of mine and please don't forget to review when you're done. I hope you enjoyed watching the story unfold with me over the last few months, and I hope you join me for the next part of Breyton's tale.**

**See you then, you magnificent bastards!**


End file.
